Bad Boy (BaekYeol)
by sehyun14
Summary: [Update 9] Byun Baekhyun hanya siswa berbadan pendek biasa. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari kelima 'penguasa sekolah'. Baekhyun tidak menyangka. Bahkan seorang berandal tanpa hati pun takhluk pada wajah seorang malaikat mungil yang berhati lembut #Pairing BaekYeol/ChanBaek!Also HunHan, Kaisoo, and others!
1. Chapter 1

**BAD BOY  
**

Author : SeHyun

Cast : BaekYeol

Other cast : EXO Members !

Genre : Romance Yaoi School Life etc~

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni imajinasi dari sehyun sendiri. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan cerita silahkan dikomen atau kritik pedes sekalian juga gakpapa. So! No Plagiat yah Chingudeul ****Saranghae!** Semua cast milik TUHAN kecuali LUHAN yang punya hati Sehyun hehe~ ^_^  


**WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY!Man X Man! BOYS LOVE! Gak suka baca FF YAOI mohon diclose webnya! No Bash! Love and Peace! Don't forget! **

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Byun Baekhyun hanya siswa berbadan pendek biasa. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari kelima 'penguasa sekolah'. Baekhyun tidak menyangka. Bahkan seorang berandal tanpa hati pun takhluk pada wajah seorang malaikat mungil yang berhati lembut.**

**-BaekYeol Here!- **

Dipagi yang cerah ini SM SHS dibuat riuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Para yeoja yang baru saja datang lebih pagi langsung berbaris rapih di lorong. Sedangkan siswa-siswa berseliweran disekitar halaman sekolah hanya bisa diam. Mencibir dan memperlihatkan raut wajah iri. Tidak ketinggalan para yeoja itu mempersiapkan peralatan make up. Masih ada beberapa dari mereka berdandan. Guna mempercantik diri. Ada pula yang bahkan dengan sigap memegang kamera ponsel mereka. Ini bukan hal biasa bagi mereka. Sudah hampir setiap hari sepanjang masa sekolah para murid-murid SM SHS melakukannya. Tapi... Sebenarnya ada apa sih di sekolah ini?

Oh! Tentu saja!

Semua terjawab ketika dua mobil sport berwarna merah dan hitam memasuki halaman sekolah. Mobil-mobil itu kemudian terparkir dengan cekatan di tempat biasa. Pengemudinya begitu handal dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung mengambil posisi pas dengan tempatnya. Tempat parkir khusus 'mereka' tentunya. Baru saja si pengemudi memberhentikan mesin mobil. Siswi-siswi SM SHS itu seketika histeris melihat satu persatu dari mereka keluar.

Yap!

Panggil saja mereka dengan 'penguasa sekolah'. Kelima namja yang membuat keributan setiap harinya ini telah datang. Namja-namja tampan, kaya, berbakat, dan juga populer baik disekolah maupun di luar sekolah mereka tentunya. Dan kali ini mereka tidak datang pas-pasan jam masuk sekolah. Karena salah satu dari kelima namja tersebut sadar diri kalau mereka telat terus itu tidak baik. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu takut akan kena omel guru atau dipanggil keruang BP saat telat. Namja-namja itu memiliki segalanya untuk menguasai SM SHS hanya sekali bicara. Apalagi salah satu dari kelima namja tampan itu adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah. Atau sebenarnya ada dua? Yang jelas mereka terlalu berkuasa kuat di SM SHS!

"Oppaaa!" jeritan siswi-siswi disekitar pekarangan sekolah mulai tidak karuan.

Siswi-siswi itu sekarang bagaikan fansite yang mencecar idolanya. Mereka mulai menjepret sana sini hanya dengan menggunakan kamera hp atau bahkan merekam melalui handicam. Oh, jangan heran. Namja-namja itu memang bak seorang idola. Ketampanan mereka bisa di bilang hampir mengalahkan boy band dan aktor yang baru-baru ini debut *lebaiii~

Salah seorang namja berbadan pendek berparas manis baru saja memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Pandangannya datar menatap kerumunan di depannya. Dirinya sedikit mendecak pelan mengingat jalan masuk kegedung utama sekolah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh fans para penguasa sekolah. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendecih pelan. Ia merasa heran. Perasaan pagi ini dia datang lebih cepat. Kenapa jam segini sudah ramai? Dengan segenap kekuatan dia berusaha menerobos masuk. Namun nihil. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan kecil. Sedangkan kerumunan yeoja ribut itu masih sibuk berteriak memanggil-manggil nama mereka yang masih berdiri di parkiran. Namja mungil ini merasa kupingnya akan pecah pagi ini mendengar teriakan kaum hawa yang errr... seperti mahkluk hutan masuk kota.

"Cih, mereka lagi" cibir Baekhyun sambil meniup poni coklatnya yang menutupi wajah.

"Apanya sih yang membuat para yeoja ini meneriaki mereka sebegitu hebohnya? Aku bahkan tidak kalah menariknya dari mereka. Huh!" bisiknya lagi selagi menunggu jalan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pasalnya terlalu susah sedekar berjuang masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan duduk manis dikelasnya. Tidak ada jalan lain terkecuali mau memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. Dan kaki Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk bisa menggapai pagar besi itu.

Ya.. Mau tidak mau Byun Baekhyun pagi ini harus menunggu dengan sabar sampai kerumunan makhluk hutan itu berteriak dan masuk kekelas masing-masing.

Ehem! Mari kita alihkan si mungil sebentar dan memperkenalkan para namja yang menjadi asal usul para yeoja meleleh langsung ditempat ketika melihat mereka. Hehe

**Namja pertama** : Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di sebut Kris. Tubuhnya untuk anak berusia 18 tahun sepertinya terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung dan kulit putih. Perawakan China – Kanada sehingga mukanya dapat keturunan bule dikit. Jadinya ganteng plus cool abis! Sikapnya paling dingin diantara keempat temannya. Dan Kris memang jarang banyak bicara. Putra dari pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di China. Entah kenapa pindah ke Korea saat berusia 12 tahun sesudah dirinya sempat tinggal di Kanada saat berumur 6 tahun.

**Namja kedua **: Kim Jongin. Namja yang memiliki kulit paling gelap kerap di panggil dengan sebutan kkamjong atau Kai. Entah kenapa namanya selalu berganti-ganti tergantung mood temannya maupun author sih -_- *abaikan. Kai adalah namja yang err... paling seksi? Yap! Karena dirinya sangat tampat, seksi, dan hot! Kai memegang predikat namja paling _playboy_ diantara keempat temannya. Rayuan mautnya dan kedipan matanya mampu membuat para yeoja meleleh bak es yang terkena sengatan mentari.

**Namja ketiga :** Kim Jongdae. Panggilannya Chen (nah kan namanya panggilannya beda lagi). Chen ini yah... sebelas dua belas lah sama Kai. Tidak beda jauh. Chen juga termasuk namja playboy. Meski tidak separah Kai yang punya otak yadong super kuat. Chen termasuk yang 'cukup' ramah diantara temannya. Suaranya begitu merdu. Putra sulung pemilik perusahaan musik terkenal di Asia Tenggara dan memiliki senyum maut yang dapat menipu siapa saja.

**Namja keempat :** Park Chanyeol (tenang tidak ada panggilan asing yang jauh beda dari namanya -_-). Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea nomer dua. Namja bertubuh tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kris dan memiliki mata bulat. Chanyeol bisa di sebut 'pemimpin' dari para penguasa sekolah. Park Chanyeol juga di kenal paling ganas diantar yang lain. Ucapannya ketus dan perlakuannya suka semena-mena. Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil toleransi jika ingin 'menghabisi' seseorang. Intinya.. tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan seorang Chanyeol jika semua tulang dan organ tubuh masih mau berfungsi dengan baik.

**Namja kelima :** Xi Luhan. Namja bertubuh kecil, mungil, dan berparas paling cantik. Luhan termasuk kelima penguasa sekolah yang paling benar (waras maksudnya). Dirinya adalah namja yang paling baik, ramah, anggun, dan sikapnya juga lembut. Luhan juga salah satu cucu dari pemilik SM SHS. Ayahnya pengusaha terbesar di China nomer satu. Dan secara tidak langsung dialah yang paling berkuasa disekolah ini. Namun Luhan tidak suka memakai kekuasaannya dengan semena-mena. Banyak namja yang mengincarnya dari pada yeoja. Karena tentu saja. Yeoja yang berpacaran dengannya akan sangat terbanting. Melainkan wajah Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik untuk seorang pria. Lebih cantik dan manis daripada yeoja lainnya.

Nah sudah perkenalan mereka akhirnya berjalan perlahan masuk kedalam gedung dengan sisi kanan dan kiri mereka yeoja dimana-mana.

"Oppa ini untukmu. Kemarin aku membuatnya. Terimalah perasaanku ini Oppa!" sahut salah seorang yeoja dengan beraninya mendekati kelima namja itu. Sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua berpita pink kepada namja jangkung yang berjalan paling depan.

Namja jangkung bermata bulat itu menepis kotak berisi kue coklat buatan sang yeoja. Wajahnya terlihat malas dan beberapa kali menghela nafas berat. Membuat si yeoja yang nekat tadi menunduk lemas. Entah kenapa dirinya terlalu nekat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada namja paling ganas disekolah. Dia juga sudah terbiasa kepada sikap dinginya Park Chanyeol kepada semua orang. Wajar. Namja jangkung ini sifatnya paling tempramental dari keempat kawannya.

"Kau bercanda? Lebih baik buang saja! Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Bisa-bisa sakit perut kalau kumakan. Cih!"cibirnya ketus dan tetap berjalan.

Si yeoja nekat tadi mulai menangis sambil menunduk. Tangannya masih memegang kotak kue itu dengan gemetar. Sesekali dia mengusap airmatanya kasar. Isakkannya malah semakin menjadi ketika teman-temannya mengelilingi si yeoja itu. Mengelus punggungnya menyalurkan rasa simpati dan kasian.

"Hey, jangan menangis" satu suara membuat si yeoja nekat tadi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Opp—"

"Sini biar aku saja yang makan. Kalau si tiang bodoh itu tidak mau buatku saja. Boleh? Lagipula kue ini terlihat enak" ucapnya. Yeoja itu langsung merona dan mengangguk cepat. Ketika salah seorang namja yang memiliki kulit terseksi diantara mereka mengambil kotak kuenya.

"Thanks manis" ucap Kai lalu mengerling kepada si yeoja nekat tadi. Dirinya serasa meleleh di tempat dan langsung di ikuti pekikan histeris dari teman-temannya. Namja genit tukang merayu ala gombal buaya darat tadi segera masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Mengingat salah satu temannya yang bertubuh lebih kecil memanggilnya.

Seketika murid-murid yang masih cengo akan kelima namja tampan tadi bergegas masuk kedalam juga. Mereka terkesan merasa beruntung. Pagi-pagi bisa melihat pemandangan indah nan adem. Apalagi pesona namja yang berkulit seksi tadi. Membuat semangat belajar mereka semakin meningkat. Terkecuali untuk para siswa lain yang tidak masuk hitungan 'namja tampan' sekolah. Namun ada yang membuat mereka juga senang akan kelima penguasa sekolah itu. Salah satu dari mereka, namja bertubuh mungil memiliki wajah manis bak gadis impian para lelaki. Sikapnya juga paling baik dan ramah dari keempat namja lainnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan? Banyak para namja yang mengidam-idamkan diri mereka menjadi namjachingu seorang Xi Luhan. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini belum ada namja atau yeoja yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Karena standar si namja mungil ini sangatlah tinggi. Menurut mereka...

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ketika jalan untuk masuk kedalam gedung utama terbuka lebar. Ditariknya tas ransel yang menggantung manis dipunggung kecilnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk. Menatap kelima namja penguasaha sekolah itu dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik. Para keparat brengsek yang suka semena-mena seenak jidat lebar Kim Jongdae memang terlihat memuakkan dimatanya.

Eits! Tapi jangan salah. Salah satu dari mereka telah mengetuk pintu hatimu Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau tidak pantas mengomentari hal-hal yang berbau jelek mengenai mereka. Karena apa mau dikata? Dirimu telah terbius pesona kuat dari namja jangkung itu kekeke~

"Kau bodoh! Pagi-pagi menolak makanan enak" cibir si namja berkulit seksi, Kai sambil membawa masuk kotak kue kedalam kelas.

"Ya! Kau bisa sakit perut! Kalian juga tidak tahu kan apa yang akan yeoja-yeoja aneh itu masukkan kedalam kue itu? Bisa saja kue itu dicampur obat-obat peransang aneh atau semacamnya" salah satu dari mereka terbahak mendengar ocehan tidak jelas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Heh! Mana mungkin! Pikiranmu terlalu sempit! Pantas saja kau jarang dapat hadiah dari fansmu" ujarnya lagi lalu membuka kotak itu.

"Benar. Mungkin sebaiknya kau ambil saja kue itu. Ah! Aku lapar! Kai bagi aku sepotong" tambah Chen lalu menghampiri Kai. Mengambil potongan kue coklat betabur choco cips yang membentuk hati. Namja jangkung bermata bulat itu hanya bisa mendecih sinis mendengar perkataan teman-temannya.

"Bahkan sekalinya dapat kau tetap menolaknya. Tindakanmu benar-benar tidak asyik. Padahal aku saja mau menerima jika di kasih hadiah seperti ini.." namja tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya memandang kearah Luhan. Senyuman manis menggoda di alihkan pada namja mungil berparas cantik itu. Namun dia tidak merespon. Luhan hanya duduk diam dengan anggun. Sikapnya sangat mencerminkan orang yang berkelas.

"Hitung-hitung untuk sarapan pagi yang gratis. Iya tidak Chen, Kris?" Chen mengangguk sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus tersenyum miring sambil duduk dengan novel ditangannya. Ucapan Kai menggoda Chanyeol kembali. Dasar namja-namja brengsek. Bukan para penguasa sekolah namanya kalau tidak memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi.

"Lagipula kalau tidak enak kau bisa membuangnya Yeol. Aku juga tidak sudi makan makanan gosong beracun buatan tangan yang tidak enak" kekeh Chen.

"Terserah" acuhnya. Kemudian terdengar kekehan ringan dari si mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau pasti lapar Yeol. Semalam kau tidak menyentuh makanan apapun disana kan?" ucap namja mungil ini. Chanyeol menggeleng. Lalu duduk sambil menaikkan kakinya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan terangkat menyilang dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan"

"Wow! Ternyata yeoja itu pintar memasak! Kue ini enak loh!" Kai mulai mendelik kearah Yeol. Mencoba melihat reaksinya. Padahal perut Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa kompromi. Sebenarnya dia lapar. Hanya saja malas makan. Apalagi makanan tidak jelas begitu dari orang lain. Pikirnya perutnya akan sakit atau bahkan muntah saja sekalian jika memakannya.

"Lu, ini enak sekali. Kau mau?" tawarnya sedangkan Chen sudah menghabiskan hampir dua potong dan membaginya pada Kris yang masih diam. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau makan manis-manis dipagi hari"

"Ck! Kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Selalu jaga gengsi"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau merusak gigiku dengan coklat pagi. Itu saja" jelas Luhan dengan sikap yang bisa dibilang namja ini sangat sopan atau auranya memang beda dari orang biasa?

"Ya ya ya. Tuan putri yang cantik. Aku juga tidak mau melihat bekas coklat itu menempel digigi putihmu"

**PLAK!**

"Sakit Lu..."

"Jaga mulutmu Kkamjong! Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku putri cantik!" namja mungil ini akhirnya mulai ngomel dan memukul Kai cukup keras di lengannya.

"Sadarlah Luhan. Kau memang cantik dan manis" ujar Chen menambahkan

"Aniya Chen! Kris! Aku tampan kan? Katakan kepada dua orang menyebalkan ini kalau aku tampan!" lirih Luhan dengan puppies eyesnya memelas kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ani Lu. Kau sangat manis. Lebih manis dari seorang yeoja" kekeh Yi Fan.

Kai dan Chen kembali tergelak. Sedangakan Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Aku bosan sama kalian!" keluhnya kemudian duduk menghadap kedepan dengan gelakkan tawa ketiga teman laknat Luhan yang baru saja menggodanya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip! Sama saja kelakuannya. Tidak beda jauh dari Chanyeol" papar Kai diikuti tawa Chen dan Kris hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Kalian semua berisik!" geram Chanyeol yang ternyata nyaris tertidur dengan posisinya tadi.

Kai dan Chen mulai terdiam. Luhan menahan tawa mengejek kedua temannya dan Kris? Kembali berkutat dengan novel yang belum habis dibacanya.

Tidak berapa lama seorang murid melintas dikelas mereka. Tubuh mungilnya yang membawa beberapa buku ditangannya terlihat kesusahan. Namun mata sipitnya masih sempat-sempatnya menoleh kekelas 12-1. Tempat para namja tampan sekolah berada.

**BRUK!**

Tanpa sengaja namja berbadan pendek itu menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja.."

"Tidak apa-apa aku yang salah. Sini kubantu" ujar seseorang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Terima kasih Suho-ssi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Suho, namja dengan wajah tampan ademnya tersenyum bak malaikat. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba sang namja berbadan pendek merona sekilas. Jarang ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mengingat dirinya hanya '_underdog_' disekolah ini. Penampilannya memang biasa. Hanya saja terlihat lebih rapih dan wajahnya juga tidak kalah manis dari namja mungil penguasa sekolah. Seorang Xi Luhan maksudnya.

Matanya perlahan melirik lagi kedalam kelas ketika Suho menginggalkannya. Seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah sepatutnya dia hindari. Sebenarnya dia mencari sosok lain. Seseorang yang memikat hatinya beberapa bulan ini. Tapi arah pandangnya malah salah melihat dan sialnya mata namja manis ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling antis untuk dirinya dekati.

_Park Chanyeol_

Gumaman dalam hatinya serasa menggema dipikirannya. Melihat namja jangkung itu masih dalam posisi tadi. Duduk dengan kaki diatas meja dan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresinya cukup datar dan dingin. Dia sangat sinis. Seperti biasanya...

Jangan heran! Park Chanyeol memang tampan. Tinggi. Bertubuh atletis. Kaya. Berkelas dan juga berbakat. Ya.. Berbakat menjadi berandalan. Mengerjai murid-murid sekolahnya. Mengucilkannya. Membully-nya. Bahkan.. Park Chanyeol bisa mematahkan leher siapa saja yang mengganggu jalannya.

Namja manis itu menggeleng beberapa kali. Sesekali bergidik ngeri. Dirinya baru saja bertatapan dengan orang paling ganas disekolah. Kali ini dia meilhat Kris. Namja tampan nan _cool_ yang sedang membaca buku dalam diam di belakang kelas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Rona pipinya semakin terlihat. Namja mungil itu tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpukan buku yang dia pegang. Namun kegiatannya harus berhenti saat bel berbunyi. Kakinya segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas pria idamannya. Dan bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Park Chanyeol menampakkan amarah diwajahnya sambil menurunkan kaki dan meninju mejanya perlahan.

Park Chanyeol ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini.

.

.

.

**-BaekYeol-**

"Aku tadi pagi merasa beruntung bisa melihatnya meski hanya sekilas. Seperti biasa! Dia sangat tampan dan cool! Memandangnya lama-lama memang tidak tahaaan! Ingin rasanya bisa dekat dengannya meski cuma semenit. Ah... Ani! Lima menit! Lima menit boleh deh. Hehe. Lalu blablabla—"

"Baek" potong temannya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri sambil membaca buku mendengar Baekhyun berceloteh mengenai harinya.

"Apa?"

"Mulutmu" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Waeyo?" heran Baekhyun. Si namja manis tadi tidak sadar dengan yang mulutnya memang terlahir cerewet. Sudah menggangu ketenangan seseorang yang selalu rutin datang keperpus guna membaca buku yang bermanfaat. Tapi Baekhyun dengan mulut lebarnya tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh. Memang namja itu tidak ada masalah. Justru dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana sifat Baekhyun dari kecil. Namun saat ini namja disebelah Baekhyun butuh ketenangan untuk sekedar membaca buku yang baru saja sepuluh menit yang lalu dia ambil. Dan Baekhyun mulai merusak harinya dengan _square lips _ yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah ada remnya atau tidak hanya untuk memilah kalimat panjang kali lebarnya.

"Diamlah. Kita sedang di perpus. Kau tahu peraturannya kan?" bisik si-namja berkacamata tebal dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil terkekeh. Sikacamata balas tersenyum. Satu tangannya terulur mengelus pelan rambut namja yang badannya lebih pendek darinya.

"Bagus" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian si kacamata tebal berbalik. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang dia cari. Baekhyun mulai mengekorinya sambil melangkah kecil dengan manis~

"Tapi kau tau sesuatu, Hun?" Baekhyun mulai membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hem?" namja berkulit pucat ini hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh ke-Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa buku baru dan di bacanya.

"Tadi... Chanyeol sempat menatapku.." lirihnya pelan.

Si namja berkacamata tebal menoleh. "Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tatapannya sangat tajam. Aku takut di incarnya hari ini.."

"Hey. Jangan bicara begitu. Tidak baik Baek" bisiknya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak sekali dua kali mengincarku. Firasatku mengatakan.. Hari ini aku bakal dapat jatah" Baekhyun mulai bersandar pada rak dibelakang lalu mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Berhentilah berpikir tidak masuk akal. Jangan pakai firasat. Kalau dipikirkan nanti malah terjadi Baek" Si kacamata, Oh Sehun mulai menutup bukunya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Memandang Baekhyun gusar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar Hun. Aku tidak seharusnya berpikiran tidak benar. Kurasa aku sedang bingung hari ini karena cuma bisa melihat Kris sekali hehe"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kris lagi..." desahnya, kemudian Baekhyun terkikik dan mulai bercerita panjang kali lebar kembali.

.

.

.

**BRAK! BRUK! TRANGG!**

Suasana waktu istirahat sekolah menjadi mencekam dan riuh sejam yang lalu. Terlihat gerumulan yeoja dan namja yang penasaran dengan suara ribut yang berasal dari lorong lantai 3 ini. Beberapa dari mereka hanya bisa bungkam denngan pandangan berbeda-beda. Memperhatikan pemandangan di depan mereka. Ketakutan tentunya. Tidak ada yang berani ikut campur atau bahkan sekedar menenangkan. Melihat salah satu dari namja tampan sekolah mulai terlihat asyik dengan incarannya.

"Mau kemana kau hahh? Lari keujung dunia bahkan akan kuhabisi kau!" umpat namja yang bertitle paling sadis dari pada keempat temannya.

"Yeol! Sudah!" Kai menahan lengan Chanyeol yang tidak bertahan lama karena langsung di hempaskan dengan kasar.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang baru saja naik kelantai atas begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Chanyeol sudah mendapat incarannya hari ini dan itu bukan Baekhyun. Dia merasa sedikit lega. Namun kasian juga. Pasalnya Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Dirinya dan Sehun yang masih penasaran tetap disana. Heran melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat bertanya penasaran kepada yeoja di sampingnya kenapa Chanyeol mengamuk. Setelah tahu Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ayam.

**BUK! **

Satu tendangan mengenai perut salah seorang siswa yang sedari tadi berusaha lari. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas dan gemetaran. Namja itu merangkak perlahan-lahan berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol. Airmatanya berlinang. Badannya juga sakit akibat tendangan Chanyeol tadi. Dan lokasi tempat namja itu di-_bully_ sudah tidak bisa di bilang tempat. Sampah tergeletak di sana-sini. Beberapa pot-pot bunga yang menjadi hiasan depan kelas telah hancur. Chanyeol sedang mengamuk parah.

"Maaf sunbae... Aku tidak sengaja" lirihnya berusaha menarik rasa simpati Chanyeol agar namja itu berhenti menyiksanya.

"Tidak sengaja katamu?! Jasku kotor gara-gara es krimmu bodoh! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" umpat Chanyeol geram.

Ya. Adik kelasnya ini baru saja tidak sengaja tersandung saat berjalan dan es krim yang dibawanya mengenai jas sekolah Chanyeol yang sedang melintas bersama temannya.

"Ampun sunbae..." ringisnya meminta maaf sambil memegang perutnya.

"Chanyeol sudahlah. Dia tidak sengaja.." cegah Kai memegang tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memukul namja itu lagi.

"Berisik kau Kai! Kau mau bernasib seperti temannya yang tadi huh?! Kau mau mati?!" teriak Chanyeol kalap didepan Kai. Kai hanya diam. Teman adik kelas yang tadi berulah hingga membuat Chanyeol marah sudah dilarikan ke-UKS. Karena ketika Chanyeol menendang pot bunga serpihan keramiknya mengenai pelipisnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya penuh memar. Sama halnya seperti yang didepannya saat ini. Hanya saja disiksanya belakangan. Padahal teman adik kelasnya tadi sama sekali tidak bersalah. Chanyeol hanya sedang kesal dan butuh pelampiasan. Tuan Park saat ini bagaikan binatang buas tidak tahu aturan.

Kris yang baru datang segera menarik si adik kelas menjauh masih dengan ekspresi dingin. Sedangkan Chen juga ikut menghentikan Chanyeol menahan Tuan Park yang masih ingin menghabisi adik kelasnya. Ini cuma masalah menumpahkan es krim. Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat sensi? Chanyeol memang terkenal ganas. Meski begitu siswi-siswi itu tetap menjadi fans Chanyeol dan tentunya fans yang nekat karena menyukai Chanyeol yang suka membully orang.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!"

Satu teriakan membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya dan kembali menendang kaki adik kelasnya yang telah tersungkur di lantai cukup keras. Seketika tubuh mungil memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal diudara berhenti. Tubuhnya sedikit meronta dan tangannya minta di lepaskan oleh Luhan, si namja berwajah cantik.

"LEPAS!"

"TIDAK!" teriak Luhan tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Sekarang!" sahutnya lagi dan beberapa siswa yang sedang lewat langsung mengangguk paham dan membopong incaran Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari amukan malaikat pembunuh ini.

"LUHAN! KAU?! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT DIA PER—"

"Sudah... Kumohon jangan berbuat begini.." ucap Luhan seraya membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol menghadapnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat sampai mata Luhan terpejam. Kemudian namja cantik ini mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol meski dia bersusah payah harus berjinjit.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang melihat itu sempat melongo. Ini memang bukan kejadian biasa Luhan bersikap lembut dengan teman-temannya baik sahabatnya maupun murid lain. Bahkan mencegah Chanyeol sekalipun yang sedang kalap. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak senang melihat Luhan dengan mudahnya mampu membuat Chanyeol menjadi diam. Meski dia tidak patut menerka yang tidak-tidak. Berperasaan tidak suka dan sebagainya. Tentu saja. Memang hanya Luhan yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bingung apa hubungan yang dimiliki si cantik dengan si tiang listrik pembantai ini? Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sebagian dari murid-murid sudah pergi perlahan-lahan.

"Sehun. Ayo kita pergi. Dari pada kita yang kena habis ini" ucap Baekhyun hendak berbalik. Namun Sehun tetap diam. Memandang lurus kepada dua orang yang masih saling berpelukan hangat itu.

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut melihat pandangan Sehun sangat sayu dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau Sehun seperti.. terluka? Atau bahkan.. cemburu? Ah, tapi mana mungkin! Sahabat masa kecilnya ini tidak mungikn cemburu. Dia mengira Sehun masih waras dengan pikirannya. Sehun juga tahu diri kalau Luhan namja manis yang _high class_. Tidak akan Luhan tertarik pada dirinya sekalipun Sehun, si geeks (kutu buku) adalah namja terakhir didunia.

"Hem, ayo Baek" kata Sehun rendah. Kemudian meninggalkan para penguasa sekolah yang sedang diceramahi guru yang baru datang. Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid benar-benar bubar. Tapi satu hal lagi yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya memandang namja berbadan pendek itu dengan geram.

"Chanyeol. Ayo pergi" ajak Luhan dan Chanyeol menurut.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" sahut Byun Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Baekkie-yaaa!" seorang wanita cantik langsung berhambur kearah Baekhyun begitu melihat satu-satunya putra kesayangannya telah datang.

"Eomma! Hari ini kenapa buka lebih cepat? Padahal belum waktunya" ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan ruangan megah disekitarnya.

"Iya baby. Eomma ingin bersih-bersih lebih cepat. Kali ini eomma minta bantuanmu lagi yah sayang" senyum ibu Baekhyun semangat seraya mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang tertulis 'khusus pegawai'.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" sahut seorang namja memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam mengalung dilehernya.

"Hyung" sapa Baekhyun tanpa melihat seseorang disebelahnya.

"Kau datang juga hari ini? Sebenarnya sudah kuduga sih. Melihat kita buka lebih cepat dari biasanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Melepas blazer sekolahannya dan memakai rompi hitam yang sama dengan si namja yang memiliki tindikan ditelinga kirinya. Kemudian mengalungkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa namja mungil ini berkaca sambil merapihkan poninya yang sedikit berantakan akibat berlari ketempat ini.

"Aku tampan" ucap Byun Baekhyun membanggakan diri.

Sepersekian detik kemudian. Terdengar gelak tawa yang heboh dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menoleh. Seseorang yang dianggapnya 'hyung' telah mentertawakannya. Sampai-sampai airmatanya keluar. Padahal hyung-nya itu biasa diam dan kalem. Tidak pernah tertawa heboh seperti itu.

"Yak! Kau kenapa hyung?!"

"Berhentilah membunuhku Byun Baeby!" gelaknya dan Baekhyun kembali mendengus.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Tapi memang kenyataankan?"

"HYUNG!"

"Kau bilang apa? Kau tampan tadi? Hahaha kau pasti bercanda Baek! Dan harus kuakui itu sangat lucu hahaha!" Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Tertawa karena itu?! Aku memang tampan hyung! Eomma!" Baekhyun mulai merengek manja dengan nada tinggi.

"Ada apa sih kalian ribut sekali dibelakang?" tiba-tiba ibu Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun berada. Ibunya juga terheran melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut dan pegawai kesayangannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lay? Kenapa kau tertawa heboh begitu?" tanya ibu Baekhyun kepada seorang namja berdimple yang biasa dipanggil, Lay.

"Ah, tidak mam. Hanya saja Baeby.." ujarnya sembari menunjuk Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"Baekkie kenapa?" ibu Baekhyun langsung menoleh kepada anaknya.

"Dia bilang dia tampan.." ucap Lay lalu dia terkekeh pelan lagi dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi Baekhyun yang marahnya sudah diubun-ubun.

"Omo baby! Kamu bilang kamu tampan?" ibu Baekhyun terkejut lalu memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baehyun sempat terdiam. Lalu mengangguk memajukan bibirnya.

"Baby kau adalah hal termanis yang pernah eomma miliki. Sungguh! Bukannya mengejek. Tapi kau memang manis anakku. Tampan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Lebih tepatnya namja cantik Byun Baekhyun" jelas nona Byun.

Tidak dapat pembelaan dari sang ibu Baekhyun langsung keluar dari ruang khusus pegawai dengan raut gondok super kesal. Ibunya memang sama saja dengan Lay hyung! Mereka selalu mengatainya manis dan imut atau bahkan cantik?! Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ibunya. Apa ibunya telah salah melahirkan Baekhyun dengan kelamin lelaki? Atau seharusnya Baekhyun err... berganti jenis kelamin agar lebih maklum?

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat amarahnya. Baekhyun.. itu memang kenyataan baby~

Dengan perasaan kesal Baekhyun langsung berdiri didepan meja sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas kecil seukuran kelingking orang dewasa. Lalu menatanya dengan rapih tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang terus meminta maaf disampingnya. Juga Lay yang menahan tawanya dan terlihat konyol dimata Baekhyun saat ini.

Tanpa ambil pusing lagi Baekhyun menghiraukan mereka semua. Seorang wanita seusia ibunya duduk dimeja depan Baekhyun. Lalu memesan sesuatu dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memberikan pesanan kepada sang pengunjung. Kemudian melakukan tugasnya dengan baik malam itu. Memberikan pengunjung lainnya apa yang mereka mau dibalik meja bar tempat Baekhyun biasa bekerja.

**Meanwhile~**

"Kenapa kita mesti kedaerah sini? Tempat itu tidak begitu terkenal!" pemilik suara bariton mulai gusar sendiri ditempat duduknya dekat sang pengemudi mobil.

"Diamlah Tuan Penggerutu! Atau lebih baik kau turun saja disini atau tidak kesana sama sekali hah?" seorang namja yang sedang mengemudi mulai membanting stir mobilnya kekiri tanpa memandang wajah menyebalkan temannya.

Chanyeol, si namja penggerutu mendecih kesal sambil melempar pandangan keluar. "Aku yakin kau akan suka Yeol!" papar Kai yang masih mengendarai mobilnya dibatas aman.

"Hitung-hitung kita coba cari suasana baru ya tidak Kris?" Chen yang duduk dijok belakang menoleh pada Kris disebelahnya. Namja itu terlihat sibuk mengetik pesan pada seseorang. Kris tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat dari spion kanan mobil Kai sambil sesekali menyinggungkan senyum mengejek.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli" ucapnya datar.

"Sayang Baby Lulu tidak bisa ikut"

"Benar!" sahut Chen lalu memamjukan badannya ke tempat duduk Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau dia ikut kalian semua pasti tidak akan bisa kesana kan?" Kris mulai mengingatkan dan tubuh semua yang ada dimobil serentak menegang.

"Emh... Ya... Itu lebih baik" kata Kai akhirnya.

"Mungkin Luhan memang tidak seharusnya ikut. Dia bisa marah besar jika kita kesini. Apalagi membawa Chanyeol" tambah pemuda berkulit seksi itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Chen mengangguk diikuti Kris yang masih sibuk mengetik. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengumpat-umpat kecil. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi ketempat biasa mereka bersenang-senang? Justru mencari suasana baru benar-benar bukan _style_-nya seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Yeayyy! Akhirnya kita disini jugaa!" sahut Chen tanpa bisa terdengar jelas karena dentuman musik yang mengalun cukup keras hingga menggema hebat diseluruh ruangan besar tersebut.

"Chen ayo kita kesana" tunjuk Kai yang langsung menarik lengan Chen menuruni anak tangga menuju kebawah lantai dansa.

Chen menurut saja. Lagipula dirinya sudah gatal ingin berdansa liar bersama para gadis-gadis cantik yang menari dengan gerakan cukup erotis. Tanpa terlihat oleh kedua temannya lagi mereka sudah berbaur dengan kedua yeoja yang menggoda mereka sejak mereka menapaki lantai itu. Kai mulai berdansa dengan yeoja malam yang membelakangi tubuhnya sambil terus menari seksi. Sedangkan Kim Jongdae alias, Chen sudah mencumbu leher yeoja lainnya. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk seiring dengan nada lagu beat yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Yeol. Aku keluar sebentar" ucap Kris datar hendak berbalik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kemana? Siapa yang sedang kau telpon? Kau mengadukan kita pada Luhan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam. Kris hanya menggeleng dengan wajah dingin _super cool_-nya.

"Bukan. Ini Tao, bodoh. Sudah sana bersenang-senanglah!" papar Kris yang langsung melepaskan lengannya yang sejak tadi dicengkram Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya bercedih memalingkan wajah. Dirinya terlihat bosan dengan suasana **tempat baru** yang tengah teman-temannya nikmati saat ini. Park Chanyeol memang suka pergi ke klub malam. Bahkan itu rutinitasnya setiap malam. Jika seorang Xi Luhan, namja manis yang merupakan teman mereka tidak melarang dengan tegas perbuatan kurang terpuji teman se-kelompok-nya.

Lagipula hey! Mereka masih duduk dikursi sekolah menengah. Meskipun mereka namja yang memiliki uang banyak bukan begini kan caranya mereka bertingkah? Tapi apa daya? Park Chanyeol memang tidak suka diatur dan mengikuti peraturan. Berandalan kelas kakap SM high school tidak ada yang berani mengomentari perilaku dan sikapnya.

Chanyeol mulai duduk dikursi tinggi dekat bar. Memesan satu minuman yang bisa menghilangkan rasa penat dikepalanya sejak masuk kesini. Salah siapa terlalu kesal untuk mencoba menikmati suasana baru? Dasar Park Chanyeol penggerutu.

Tidak berapa lama bartender itu mulai meracik berbagai cairan berwarna aneh kedalam minuman Chanyeol dengan lihai. Lalu tersenyum memberikan pesanan kepadanya. Chanyeol tidak balas tersenyum. Hanya mengangkat gelasnya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada sang bartender.

"Kau orang baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini" tanya sang bartender membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Tentu"

"Bisa kulihat sepertinya kau masih sekolah. Benarkah begitu?" pemuda yang memiliki tindik ditelinga kirinya bertanya lagi.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya. Padahal penampilannya sudah sangat keren bak orang dewasa dengan jaket kulit dan kaus hitam yang terlihat casual. Baru kali ini ada yang mengenalinya sebagai murid dari sekolah menengah. Apa orang didepannya ini paranormal?

"Kau mengira aku begitu?" tanya Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Bartender itu mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau tidak beda jauh dengan dongsaengku. Hanya saja wajahnya lebih manis seperti yeoja hehe" kekehnya pelan. Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum miring. Jarang-jarang ada yang mengajaknya bicara seperti ini karena sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin dan memiliki aura menyeramkan.

"Baeby! Bawakan botol yang lain!" teriak bartender itu kearah pintu pegawai.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung... Aku tidak ku...at!" keluhnya dengan satu kotak kayu besar dihadapannya. Tubuh kecilnya terhalang namun wajah kesusahannya masih terlihat jelas oleh bartender yang mulai mendekatinya. Dia tidak kuat membawa kotak kayu berisi botol-botol bir tersebut. Akhirnya dirinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu pegawai itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa bilang hyung kalau kau tidak bisa membawanya?! Kau kan punya mulut bawelmu itu untuk minta tolong. Dasar tubuh mungil!" sang bartender bername tag Lay menggoda namja itu dan gantian membawa kotak kayu didepannya.

"Yak hyung aku tidak mungil!"

"Sssssstt jangan berteriak!" ucapnya memperingatkan padahal hanya sekedar menghentikan sahutan keras seorang Byun Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka mulai merasa risih. Dipikirannya kenapa suara namja itu cempreng sekali? Belum lagi suaranya yang cukup keras bahkan hampir mengalahkan suara musik disini.

**PRANG!**

Suara pecahan benda kaca mulai menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bartender itu memperhatikannya dengan raut penuh tanya dan tidak percaya. Lalu kepalanya menoleh lagi kepada dongsaengnya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu sedang bersembunyi dengan berjongkok membelakangi Chanyeol yang hanya bisa melihat badannya saja.

'_Sial itu benar dia! Mau apa dia diklub sekecil ini? Bukannya dia selalu berada diklub besar yang mahal dan mewah? Tapi kenapa dia disini aishhhh... Tempat ini kan jarang dia kunjungi siaaaal!'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan tangan meski mustahil.

"Ada apa?" suara bariton itu membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding. Pasalnya saat ini yang ada dimeja bar hanya pemuda jangkung itu seorang dan ekspresi Lay masih terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Sehingga Chanyeol merasa dirinya memang sedang menjadi bahan tatapan aneh Lay.

"Kau kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Kepalanya sedikit dijulurkan kedepan. Entah ada niat apa dia ingin sekali melihat wajah namja yang sedang duduk meringkuk dibawah sana.

"Ah... Itu..." Lay berpaling pada Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan super cemas.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah denganku?" Oh Park Chanyeol kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu? Bukankah kau memang selalu membuat masalah?

"Ah... Tidak apa-ap—"

"Kenapa dia?" potongnya cepat. Lay hanya diam.

Baekhyun masih menggeleng pada Lay dibawah sana. Kepalanya memang tidak terlihat jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi mungkin saja jika rasa penasaran Chanyeol tidak bisa dibendung namja itu bisa dengan mudah menyeretnya keluar. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya diam ditempat duduknya. Dirinya merasa mengenali wujud berbadan kecil itu. Namun dengan cepat namja mungil itu yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri dan berbalik.

"Baby! Omo apa ada yang terjatuh?" sahut Ibu Baekhyun yang datang menghampiri dari dalam ruang pegawai tadi.

_Matilah aku,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Ini mam. Baeby menjatuhkan satu botol wine" Lay mulai menjelaskan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam ditempat.

"Bisa aku minta tambah?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai mengangkat gelasnya.

**DEG!**

"Omo! Baby! Kau ini sudah eomma bilang kalau kau tidak kuat jangan bawa-bawa itu! Lay cepat bersihkan pecahan botol ini dan Baby kau gantikan Lay dulu untuk sementara! Sudah sana cepat layani pemuda itu" omel sang pemiliki bar lalu pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang anaknya sendiri perbuat.

Baekhyun merasa gemetaran. Mau tidak mau dia harus berbalik dan memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Dirinya sudah merasa _skak mat_. Baekhyun akan mati hari ini. Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya dia menarik suatu benda untuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun...

"Kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**I need your review chingudeul. I'm new in here. Nice to meet you! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Author : SeHyun

Cast : BaekYeol

Other cast : EXO Members ! etc~

Genre : Romance Yaoi School Life etc~

Rated : T ke M **(berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni imajinasi dari sehyun sendiri. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan cerita silahkan dikomen atau kritik pedes sekalian juga gakpapa. So! No Plagiat yah Chingudeul Saranghae! ^^ **

**a/n : Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul! Sehyun hereee! Sebelumnya sehyun mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat para readers. Review kalian lucu-lucu bangett hehe. Maaf sehyun gak bisa balesin satu-satu. Sehyun sibuk banget belajar sbm *curhat. Tapi masih aja sempet-sempetnya post ff wkwk~ Nanti kalau ada banyak kesempatan Sehyun jawab sebisa sehyun deh hehe **

**Keliatannya kalian pada bingung sama ff sehyun ya? Emang sehyun suka membolak-balikin cerita gaje yang suka bikin readers bingung dah gitu nggak ngefeels lagi -_- *mian yah**

**Pertanyaan kalian bakal kejawab kalau ngikutin terus alur ceritanya kok *mancing~ Oke segitu aja cuap cuap nyebelin sehyun. Kalau masih belum jelas tutup aja webnya yah daripada otak kalian sakit baca ff amatiran udik ini *hiks T-T **

**WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY! Gak suka baca FF YAOI mohon diclose! No Bash! Love Peace! **

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun merasa gemetaran. Mau tidak mau dia harus berbalik dan memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Dirinya sudah merasa skak mat. Baekhyun akan mati hari ini. Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya dia menarik suatu benda untuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun..._

"_Kau..." _

**-BaekYeol Area!-**

Sejak keluarga Byun hancur akibat orang tuanya bercerai. Baekhyun pindah bersama ibunya ke Seoul. Sedangkan ayahnya berada entah dimana bersama dengan wanita jalang yang menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka.

Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah masuk sekolah menengah kelas satu pun harus ikut pindah sekolah. Keluarga Baekhyun awalnya memang orang punya. Tuan Byun, appa Baek memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar. Bahkan dulu namja manis itu hidup terkesan serba mewah.

Namun sekarang tidak. Mereka lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah mereka dan pergi jauh dari appa Baekhyun. Hidup Baekhyun dan ibunya pada masa awal sangat sulit. Tentu saja mereka masih belum punya tempat tujuan dan uang mereka tidak banyak. Beruntung kerabat ibu Baekhyun mau meminjamkan klub malamnya untuk dikelola oleh ibu Baek. Karena itulah klub malam ini dijadikan sumber penghasilan untuk kehidupannya dan putranya tercinta. Memang terdengar agak kurang bermoral membiayai hidup dari sebuah tempat hina. Tapi mereka bisa apalagi? Inilah yang mereka punya sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bersedih dengan kondisinya. Justru dia membantu perekonomian ibunya dengan mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah yang terkenal elit. SM SHS. Pemuda berwajah manis itu juga tidak segan membantu ibunya diklub malam. Meski tidak jarang banyak pemabuk berat yang suka menggodanya.

Tapi setelah hampir tiga tahun Baekhyun menjadi terbiasa dengan semua ini. Kehidupannya memang sulit. Namun Baekhyun bukan orang yang pantang menyerah. Dan sekarang disinilah namja mungil ini. Berdiri kaku meratapi nasib sialnya..

**Baekhyun POV**

Tubuhku sama sekali tidak mau bergerak mendengar suara bassnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah melihat ternyata si penguasa sekolah tukang bikin ribut sekaligus pembunuh berdarah dingin itu ada diklub malam ibuku! Oh Byun Baek kau memang berlebihan mengatainya. Tapi hey! Klub malam ibuku ini memang tidak begitu terkenal meski selalu ramai. Namun kenapa seorang Park Chanyeol yang suka bermain ditempat mewah mau bermain kesini? Apa dia sudah kekurangan uang?

Berkali-kali aku menggelengkan kepala pada Lay Hyung agar dia tutup mulut. Tidak memberitahu siapa aku dan apa yang terjadi dengan botol pecah itu meski Chanyeol bertanya terus padanya. Beruntung Lay hyung tahu tentang Chanyeol. Kenapa Lay hyung tahu? Tentu saja karena aku selalu curhat padanya. Jadi Lay hyung tahu kalau namja berandal itu yang selalu kumaksud dan harus kuhindari.

Tidak berapa lama ibuku datang melihat kekacauan yang kubuat. Salah sendiri kenapa menyuruhku membawa botol-botol itu sendirian? Tapi itu juga bukan salah ibuku! Melainkan salah si tiang listrik pembantai yang suka bikin onar yang duduk disana. Huh! Benar saja kan hari ini aku pasti kena incarannya. **Incaran** yang selalu dimaksud Chanyeol itu semacam **mainan sehari**-nya penguasa sekolah. Biasanya keempat orang itu (karena Luhan tidak suka ikut mereka jika sedang membully orang) selalu membuat masalah dengan membully siswa misalnya.

"Bisa aku minta tambah?" tiba-tiba suara bass itu mulai terdengar lagi.

**DEG!**

"Omo! Baby! Kau ini sudah eomma bilang kalau kau tidak kuat jangan bawa-bawa itu! Lay cepat bersihkan pecahan botol ini dan Baby kau gantikan Lay dulu untuk sementara! Sudah sana cepat layani pemuda itu"

Mati aku... Eomma... Apa kau tidak paham kalau aku sedang menghindar darinya?

Kepalaku terus berputar memikirkan bagaimana cara menutupi penampilanku sekarang. Chanyeol pasti tahu kalau aku anak sekolahnya dan saat ini hanya ini satu-satunya jalan. Aku melihat wig berwarna coklat terang yang tergeletak dimeja yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Apaboleh buat. Sudahlah sekalian saja malunya. Ini juga demi kebaikanku juga.

"Kau..."

Chanyeol memanggilku lagi ketika aku berbalik. Kakiku melangkah dengan cepat dengan gerakan seperti tentara sigap menuju meja berisi botol-botol yang tersusun rapih dirak belakangku. Kepalaku terus menunduk tanpa mau menatap wajahnya. Bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya saja tidak akan!

"Hey, Kau!" panggilnya lagi.

Duh, bagaimana ini? Dia memanggilku lagi. Apasih yang tiang listrik ini mau? Perlahan dengan degupan jantung yang berdentum lebih keras dari musik disini kepalaku menoleh tanpa berani melihat matanya. Aku takut Park Chanyeol langsung mengenaliku saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kupanggil sejak tadi tidak menoleh?" tanyanya kesal.

Tubuhku membungkuk pelan. "Ma...af" suaraku terdengar begitu gugup dan gemetar. Apa dia mengenaliku dan hendak mengejekku sekarang juga? Kulihat tidak banyak orang yang bisa di-bully disini selain aku. Ahhh... Aku selalu benci dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sangat takut berhadapan dengannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kesialan setahun yang lalu terulang lagi! Beruntunglah aku selalu selamat dari keseharian membully si tiang listrik..

"Aku cuma mau minta tambah satu gelas lagi" ucapnya datar sambil menyodorkan gelas berukuran mini itu. Mataku membulat. Apa? Dia tadi bilang apa? Tapi... Dia tidak mengenaliku? Oh! Tentu saja penyamaranku berhasil! Yeayyyy!

"Ah... Maaf" dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil gelas mini itu dan berbalik. Lebih baik meracik minuman ini dengan membelakanginya dari pada berhadapan dengannya. Hahh...

"Kau terlihat familiar. Apa aku salah melihatmu?"

**DEG! **

Oh Tuhan apakah sekarang dia mengenaliku? Padahal kurasa penyamaranku seperti ini sudah berbalik dan memberikan gelas itu kepadanya. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Park Chanyeol langsung menahan tanganku dan mata kami bertemu! Ohh tidak!

"Benar. Kau begitu familiar. Aku memang baru pertama kali kesini. Tapi begitu melihatmu aku merasa mengenalimu" ucapnya masih datar dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku berusaha menelan ludah menatap sorot matanya yang terkesan dingin. Namun memang harus kuakui. Dari jarak sedekat ini memang tidak wajar jika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa aku pria sama dengannya. Baru kali ini aku memandang wajahnya. Ternyata Park Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin dan menakutkan mempunyai wajah yang tampan..

Eh! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Byun Baek?! Kurasa otakmu sudah menggila karena memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari situasi ini. Oh ya! Aku malah melupakan niatku untuk menghindar darinya.

"Maaf Tuan... Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Sungguh" lirihku memalingkan muka. Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas saat menatap matanya.

"Ah, maaf"

Maaf? Apa telingaku salah dengar? Chanyeol meminta maaf pada seseorang? Meskipun suaranya memang terkesan dingin tapi dia meminta maaf?!

"Emh... Terima kasih" ucapnya lagi lalu mengangkat gelasnya dengan kikuk. Yak! Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa tingkahnya jadi aneh begini? Ekspresinya yang sedikit gugup saat meneguk gelasnya juga aneh! Ingatkan aku untuk memberi tahu seluruh dunia bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah gila..

"Sama-sama" balasku pelan dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"TUNGGU!" suara berderit kursi digeser membuatku berdiri kaku.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sopan yang masih datar. Ini sangat langka dan rasional. Tunggu! Aku ini kan sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja! Pantas saja dia berekspresi begitu tadi. Cih, dasar genit! Dia mau menggodaku ya? Tapi tidak akan mempan! Aku ini namja tahu! Tenyata si tiang listrik itu memang sudah punya niat jelek padaku yang berpenampilan yeoja.

"Maaf tapi..."

"Baeby! Namanya Baeby" sahut satu suara yang langsung merangkul pundakku.

Kepalaku semakin menunduk dalam sambil terus mengumpat kata-kata kotor dalam hati. Sial! Zhang Yixing alias Lay hyung! Lehermu akan kucekik sekarang jugaa!

"Baeby?"

"Iya! Ada apa? Kau menyukai yeo-dongsaengku? Dia yang kumaksud tadi" senyum Lay hyung menekan kata **yeo** seakan-akan mengejekku (memang begitu bukan?) dan dia mendorongku mendekat pada meja bar tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Hyu— eh.. maksudku. Oppa!" pekikku kaget dan Lay hyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Siaaaal dia berhasil menjebakku dalam candaanya! Apa boleh buat dari pada Chanyeol tahu siapa aku. Kutahan saja nafsuku untuk menghabisinya nanti!

"Baeby" panggil Chanyeol dan entah kenapa dengan bodohnya aku malah menoleh. Ini kebiasaan karena Lay hyung selalu memanggilku begitu. Bodohnya aku.. *hiks

"Emh... Maaf aku harus pergi.."

"Tunggu. Boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?"

_What the_...?

"Kurasa aku memang benar-benar mengenalmu. Apa kita boleh kenal lebih dekat?" ucap Chanyeol sopan dengan suara beratnya. Ini sangat berbeda dengan dia yang disekolah.. Ada apa dengannya?

"Maaf tapi aku tidak punya ponsel" bohongku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar. Kau tidak sibukkan? Kita bisa ngobrol"

Apa? Hey apa benar kau ini Park Chanyeol? Ups! Pikiranku melantur lagi. aku ini sedang berpenampilan yeoja! Wajar jika dia tertarik denganku. Malangnya aku...:(

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Baeby. Lebih baik kau ikut saja dengannya biar aku yang jaga disini" cengir Lay hyung yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dariku.

"Tidak. Aku masih banyak urusan tuan. Sebaiknya kau cari wanita lain!" sahutku terdengar cukup kasar setelah tahu niatnya. Mata Chanyeol yang membulat mulai menyipit menatapku. Apa-apaan dia? Seperti menyelidikiku. Jangan-jangan..

"Sudah puas mainnya?" suara lain dibelakang Chanyeol membuatku menganga lebar. Dia...

"LUHAN!" pekik Chanyeol cukup keras. Keliatannya dia sangat kaget.

"Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu 15 menit dirumah dan kau malah duduk disini sambil minum dan menggoda pelayan bar?! Dasar anak bodoh!" amuknya cukup keras dan membuatku tersentak. Ini benar Xi Luhan yang manis dan berkelas?

"Bukan.. ini—" Chanyeol berusaha berdalih tapi kalimat pembelaannya berhenti melihat Chen dan Kai yang diseret Luhan didepannya dengan cukup kasar. Ternyata Luhan punya wajah imut tapi galak juga. Kulihat Kai meringis memegangi kepalanya sepertinya dia habis dipukuli Luhan.

"Maafkan sepupuku yang bodoh ini tadi telah menggodamu. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu kok" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk maaf dihadapanku. Aku hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

Tunggu! Tadi Luhan bilang apa?

Sepupu? Jadi Luhan dan Chanyeol bersaudara?! Pantas saja Chanyeol bisa bersikap seenak jidat Kim Jongdae alias Chen yang semakin lebar disekolah! Chanyeol ternyata cucu pemilik SM SHS?! Ohh... Dunia sungguh tidak adil...

"Nah ayo cepat pulang! Haraboji menunggumu bodoh!" titah Luhan menarik jaket kulit Chanyeol yang tidak terkancing. Chanyeol pasrah saja dengan Chen dan Kai yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak melihat Kris? Dimana dia?

"Baeby" suara bass itu membuatku menoleh kembali.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Park Chanyeol dengan senyuman nakal yang menurutku cukup menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Kau tau peraturannya kan?" terdengar suara bariton yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan tajamnya.

**Sang incaran** Park Chanyeol pagi ini mengangguk dengan lemas. Sesekali menghela nafas dengan susah payah. Sangat sial dipagi buta ini dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Entah angin apa yang membuat Chanyeol datang pagi bersama dengan Kai dan Chen. Asal namja incaran itu tahu saja. Semalam mereka,Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen bahkan tidak pulang kerumah masing-masing. Malah menginap dirumah Kris tanpa mengindahkan omelan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuai dengan perintah!" ucap Chanyeol lalu mendorong dengan keras bahu sang namja malang keloker sampai bunyinya menggema dilorong yang masih sepi.

"Ayo Kai! Chen!" dan Chanyeol pun berlalu meninggalkan incarannya pagi ini dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Pagi Hun!" Baekhyun seperti biasa masuk kedalam kelas dan menyapa teman sebangkunya dengan ceria. Meski tadi malam bagaikan menonton film horror dia bertemu dengan para penguasa sekolah diklub malam ibunya. Tapi Baekhyun orang yang cepat berganti _mood_. Dirinya berusaha bersikap biasa hari ini.

Sehun yang sedang mencorat-coret buku mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Pagi Baek"

"Ada tugas apa? Kok kau baru mengerjakannya disekolah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali mendelik kearah Sehun.

"Aniya. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lupa membuat laporan biologi kemarin" papar Sehun sambil menyembunyikan catatannya. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk ayam memaklumi. Tetapi kemudian dia menggoda Sehun yang _notabane_-nya siswa terpandai disekolah.

"Haha ternyata kau siswa terpandai disekolah bisa lupa juga mengerjakan tugas. Biasanya kau yang paling rajin Sehun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Membetulkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang sedikit miring. "Kurasa.. Aku pikir pagi ini aku sedikit lalai.." lirih Sehun pelan. Namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Sehun. Raut muka sahabatnya ini berubah datar dan kosong. Sehun masih mencorat-coret buku didepannya tanpa ada aura semangat hidup. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin temannya saat ini sedang kelelahan akibat belajar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" satu teriakan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Sial! Pasti mereka lagi" dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Padahal Sehun yang duduk disampingnya terlihat kesusahan ketika Baekhyun memajukan semua badannya kejendela disamping tempat duduk Sehun. Sehingga dia berhenti menulis.

"Baek! Singkirkan tubuhmu aku tidak bisa mencatat!"

"Ohhh! Sehun! Sehun! Lihat itu Kris!" sahut Baekhyun antusias. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Bukannya tadi kau mengumpat kelompok itu?"

"Aishhh.. Lupakan! Dia sangat tampan pagi ini~" Byun Baek... Dimana sikap ketidak pedulianmu pada mereka pagi ini? -_-

Sehun mendesah lemas lagi. Pandangannya dialihkan keluar. Disana para yeoja berkumpul seperti biasa. Berfoto ria dan memberikan kado-kado kecil kepada para penguasa sekolah. Tidak berapa lama sesosok manusia yang merupakan tempat berlabuh arah pandangan Sehun, berada disana.

_Dia tersenyum_. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Sehun masih memandang seseorang bertubuh mungil yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan menatap Sehun. Lalu keluar jendela lagi. Terus berkali-kali sampai dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Hun. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Seketika Sehun gugup dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jendela.

"Bukan apa-apa" dustanya

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya. Menatap sinis Sehun dengan penuh selidik. Kepalanya kembali menoleh keluar jendela. Dibawah sana Kris bersandar dimobilnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Pipi Baekhyun merona ketika sekilas Kris menatap keatas. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas. Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti saat itu.

Namun pandangannya beralih ketika Luhan mendekati Kris dengan gaya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat manja. Padahal semalam Luhan terlihat sangat galak pada Chanyeol CS minus Kris. Tidak berapa lama Kris tersenyum seadanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat. Kris tersenyum kepada Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Apalagi tangannya! Tangan Kris mengelus kepala Luhan dengan mesra! Ohh! Apa-apaan kau Kris?! Baekhyun seketika memanas melihat adegan yang menurutnya cukup mesra untuk sekedar teman kelompok.

Tiba-tiba dirinya terlihat gusar. Tanpa Baekhyun sadar sedari tadi ada yang memandangnya dari bawah dengan tatapan tajam. Mata Baekhyun teralihkan ketika menatap sosok nista itu dibawah sana. Debaran mematikan lebih besar dia rasakan. Bahkan aura membunuh juga terasa disekitarnya. Memorinya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Park Chanyeol menatapnya.

_Mati aku._ Rutuk Baekhyun menyesali pandangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata dinginnya. Disampingnya ada Kai dan Chen yang asik bermain game diponsel. Kenapa mereka bahkan tidak masuk kelas? Apa mereka memang sengaja disana untuk menjadi pusat perhatian?

Ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan seseorang. Saat itulah dia akan menjadi **incaran mainannya** hari itu. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas. Namja mungil ini berusaha bergerak untuk menghindar dari jendela. Tapi sangat sulit. Menelan ludahnya masuk kekerongkongan saja susah apalagi bergerak? Pikirannya memang selalu pesimis.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun menjadi memucat.

"Sehun mati aku..." ringisnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu" Baekhyun menunjuk kebawah dengan tangan didepan perutnya tanpa terlihat Chanyeol. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat dia melihat keluar jendela lantai tiga bahunya sudah ditarik mundur.

"Jangan!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Mati aku! Hari ini aku pasti akan habis!" pekiknya histeris. Baekhyun benar-benar namja pesimis yang lebai. Beberapa murid yang baru datang langsung memperhatikan mereka. Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang menutup muka dengan kedua tangan sambil menggeleng-geleng gelisah.

"Baek. Tenang.. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Berpikirlah hal yang positif!" saran Sehun lalu mengelus lengan Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun membuka tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan. Lalu mengangguk dan mengarahkan dagunya ketempat duduk Baekhyun. Mengisyaratkan namja mungil ini untuk duduk. Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu duduk ditempatnya.

Dibawah sana Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun bertatapan mesra seperti halnya Kris dan Luhan tadi dipikiran Baekhyun. Amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun. Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang merusak moodnya. Membuat Chanyeol geram saja. Chanyeol langsung menendang plang bertuliskan tanda 'parkir' disebelahnya dan seketika papan kayu itu roboh. Chen dan Kai yang baru sadar langsung melongo.

"Apa yang kau—"

"CEPAT MASUK!" teriak Chanyeol dan mereka berdua langsung mengikuti Chanyeol. Begitupun Kris yang menghela nafas berat lalu menggeleng-geleng pelan. Diikuti Luhan yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lelah.

**Baekhyun POV **

Sudah hampir seminggu kehidupan sekolahku sangat nyaman! Ini adalah hal langka karena ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jujur saja kalian pasti kaget jika jadi aku. Ya.. Tentu saja! Aku anak yang selalu bisa menjadi **sasaran empuk** disekolah ini dan hal tersebut **diluar incaran** para namja penguasa sekolah. Tidak sedikit ada namja-namja usil yang mengerjaiku setiap harinya. Teman sekelasku misalnya. Meski tidak rutin juga sih.

Mereka hanya suka menjegal kakiku saat aku susah berjalan membawa buku-buku kekelas. Menyuruhku menggantikan tugas mereka jika disuruh seonsangnim. Membelikan mereka minuman kalau mereka malas kekantin. Menggantikan tugas piket mereka atau..

Oh sial!

Bahkan kehidupan sekolahku sudah sangatlah **BURUK**! Dan entah kenapa aku menjadi anak yang sangat penurut dengan segala permintaan menyusahkan mereka. Bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun... Sebenarnya kau ini namja terpintar disekolah dengan beasiswa disekolah atau tidak sih?

Jika dipikir-pikir jadi namja _underdog_ memang tidak enak_. _Anak dari kalangan kecil sepertiku disekolah sering disebut dengan istilah itu, seperti pengecut disekolah. Atau mungkin pembantu disekolah?

Tapi bukan hanya aku saja kok. Masih banyak yang LEBIH bernasib sial lebih daripadaku. Sehun memang _geek. _Tapi dia tidak pernah terkena incaran Park Chanyeol si brengsek penguasa sekolah itu. Aku masih sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini Sehun belum terkena imbas dari kekesalan Chanyeol. Mungkin tiang listrik berjalan itu terlalu sibuk menghabisi siswa yang lain. Lagipula bukan hanya Sehun _geek_ disekolah ini.

Kurasa orang-orang seperti itu membully kami juga karena iri. Mereka tidak pintar atau selalu memenangkan olimpiade seperti kami. Makanya mereka melampiaskannya pada yang berhasil berbuat begitu dan itu termasuk aku! *baekki emosi~

"Baek. Aku ada urusan. Kau kekantin duluan saja" kata Sehun sambil menarik kursinya hendak berdiri.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" cegahku menahan lengannya. Sehun tersenyum. Sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dihimpit didepan dadanya.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku ada urusan Baekki" ucapnya lembut seperti biasa. Suara Sehun memang berat dan sedikit serak. Namja ini sangatlah sopan, pendiam, dan juga kalem. Siapapun yang mendapatkan Sehun nantinya pasti akan sangat beruntung. Sehun namja yang sangat baik.

Aku melepas tanganku yang menahannya. Wajahku menyinggungkan ekspresi cemberut. Namun ada hal yang aneh pada namja tampan ini. Raut muka Sehun sejenak berubah. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia masih sakit? Sudah seminggu ini Sehun selalu pergi sendiri seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jika kuajak dia kekantin dia selalu menolak dengan alasan ada urusan seperti ini. Sebenarnya urusan apa sih?

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" Sehun melebarkan mata mendengar tawaranku. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat seperti anak kecil menolak makan sayuran hijau. Oh, dia terlihat polos dan manis. Aku jadi ingin selalu melindunginya..

"Kenapa?" kesalku. Tingkah Sehun mulai aneh.

"Ini urusanku Baek. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur" ucapnya dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Sehun berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat dan aku lengah! Sial! Si kacamata tebal kalau lari ternyata cepat juga.

"Aishh... Anak aneh itu menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain kekantin sendiri. Ah! Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyungie temanku yang bermata besar itu disana. Yasudah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat makan daripada perutku kelaparan minta diisi sejak tadi.

"Byun Baekk~" panggilan manja itu membuatku berhenti dan menoleh. Aku mendesis saat melihat sekelompok anak kelas yang biasa menyuruhku mendekat. Hah... mereka pasti akan melakukannya lagi. Sial!

"Apa?" ketusku berusaha sangat dingin didepan mereka.

"Aih sikap seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu manis~" Daehyun mulai maju dan menyentuh daguku. Namun dengan cepat kutepis.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak suka! Aku tahu maksud kalian kan? Kau mau apa? Cola dingin? Ya ya ya aku sudah tau semua pesanan kalian berempat seperti biasa. Sudah yah aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil teriak-teriak dan mereka tertawa heboh.

"Baekhyunnieee memang tahu kami mau apa. Thanks yah baby~" sahut Daehyun lagi. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama dengan mereka lebih baik segera keluar kelas daripada kena yang macam-macam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Daehyun akan mendatangiku seperti ini. Menyuruhku bak babu tentunya. Cih dasar namja-namja brengsek!

Ternyata benar Kyungsoo sedang makan disana. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya, memesan makanan, dan menceritakan hariku. Tidak berapa lama aku sudah keluar dari kantin bersamanya. Kyungsoo juga salah satu sahabat terbaikku setelah Sehun. Tubuhnya kecil. Matanya bulat besar dan bibirnya sangat lucu. Sikapnya yang polos dan pendiam membuat siapa saja senang berteman dengannya. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo bukan namja _underdog_ sepertiku disekolah. Dia hanya siswa biasa tanpa beban.

"Kyungie apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap Sehun? Dia menghindariku terus dari kemarin. Apa aku berbuat salah?" ucapku kesusahan dengan empat kaleng soda dingin didepan dadaku. Tanganku tidak cukup untuk membawa semuanya.

"Memang kau berbuat apa sampai Sehun begitu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya Sehun sedang kesulitan dengan pelajarannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga tidak mau bercerita meski aku memaksanya. Aishh... apa yang harus kulakukan Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Matanya kemudian membulat lebih lebar seperti ingin mengeluarkan seluruh bola matanya dengan jari telunjuknya diacungkan keatas. Menyeramkan!

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku melihat dia berbicara dengan seseorang dilorong!" sahut Kyungsoo seperti mendapat berita pencerahan dan sangat antusias memberitahukannya kepadaku.

"Siapa?" sekarang gantian Kyungsoo yang menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ya! Kalau tidak tahu kenapa kau bercerita?"

"Itu karena aku memang melihat Sehun berdiri lemas didepan loker. Lalu beberapa namja yang habis berbicara dengannya pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Mereka berjalan menjauh membelakangiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menebak siapa mereka Baek" jelas Kyungsoo dan aku mulai terlihat berpikir keras bak detektif conan.

"Hmm... Kau tau Kyungie?"

"Apa?" kami berdua mulai berhenti berjalan. Aku masih terlihat berpikir. Tanpa kusadari Kyungsoo jadi iba melihatku berjalan kesusahan seperti itu dengan empat cola yang masih bertengger masih didepan dadaku. _Apa Baekhyun tidak kedinginan? _Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Baek colanya—"

"—SEHUN!" potongku seraya berteriak keras memanggil namja berkacamata tebal yang berjalan keluar area taman sekolah.

"Eh! Dia mau kemana? Bukannya hampir bel?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

Aku mulai menyipitkan kedua mata. Berusaha memperjelas pengelihatan dari mataku yang memang lumayan sipit ini. Sehun tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa orang disana tapi mereka membelakangiku dan Kyungsoo. Lagipula jarak mereka cukup jauh sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Tak terkecuali denganku yang memang peka akan penampilan culun Sehun. Area disekitarnya terlihat sepi karena beberapa murid sudah hampir masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat Sehun mulai ditarik paksa oleh beberapa dari mereka. Tubuhku sontak bergerak penuh kecemasan dan langsung melempar beberapa cola dingin ini kearah Kyungsoo.

"Baek! Cola dinginmu—"

"Kyungie! Titip yah cola ini. Aku ada sedikit urusan!" dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba lagi aku langsung berlari ketempat Sehun yang diseret. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang keheranan dengan sikapku yang selalu overaktif ini.

Aku sangat bersyukur dengan tubuh kecil yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan Sehun yang lebih tinggi dariku. Nyatanya? Tubuh kecil ini bisa mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan namja-namja kasar yang masih membelakangiku.

Jika emosiku tidak bisa mereda dengan cepat dua namja itu sudah kuhabisi sejak tadi! Hanya saja aku tahu diri. Tubuh mereka lebih besar dariku. Bisa-bisa daripada menolong Sehun malah aku yang babak belur nantinya. Lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka saja dulu mau menyeret Sehun kemana. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka. Pasti mereka siswa kelas lain. Dilihat dari perawakan mereka kedua namja yang menyeret Sehun seperti berandalan layaknya Park Chanyeol. Eh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia? Heiishh.. pikiranku jadi ngaco. Lagipula mau apa mereka dengan Sehun si kutu buku ini? Apa Sehun berbuat kesalahan? Ah.. tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk! Ayo selamatkan Sehun terlebih dahulu Byun Baekhyun!

Akhirnya setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dari areal taman sekolah. Sehun ditarik kedalam sebuah ruangan. Aku tahu tempat ini. Ini adalah gudang sekolah yang jarang dipakai. Tempatnya memang jauh dari gedung sekolah. Letaknya dibelakang pula. Ada yang bilang tempat ini cukup menyeramkan untuk menguji nyali para siswa siswi disini. Tapi aku tidak percaya adanya hal seperti itu.

Ah! Mereka malah menutup pintu gudang itu! bagaimana ini? Sehun sudah dibawa masuk dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengintip dari jendela yang sedikit berlubang ini. Apa boleh buat.. Bertahanlah Oh Sehun..

"Sunbae ini orangnya sudah kami seret kesini" ucap salah seorang dari namja itu. Ternyata mereka hobae! Sialan sekali mereka itu. Padahal mereka adik kelas tapi berani bersikap sekasar itu dengan Sehun yang _notabane_-nya lebih tua dari mereka? Sial!

"Bagus sana kau boleh pergi!" usir seorang namja yang duduk diatas meja. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh kedua namja itu. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku mulai bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus-kardus entah apa ini. Setelah dikiranya mereka menjauh baru aku kembali mengintip kedalam gudang.

Mataku melebar melihat tubuh Sehun yang sudah terbaring lemah dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Namja yang tadi duduk berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang merintih kesakitan. Belum sempat aku berteriak mataku kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan seseorang yang menganiyaya Sehun tadi.

Dia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Sehyun jadi bingung apa sehyun harus ngelanjutin ini ff atau ngga? Apa readers masih pada bingung? Takutnya makin kesini makin bingung deh. Sehyun bikin ff emang gaje banget -_- Maklum lah pemula ff yaoi hehe~**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : SeHyun

Cast : BaekYeol

Other cast : EXO Members ! etc~

Genre : Romance Yaoi School Life etc~

Rated : T ke M **(berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni imajinasi dari sehyun sendiri. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan cerita silahkan dikomen atau kritik pedes sekalian juga gakpapa. So! No Plagiat yah Chingudeul Saranghae! ^^ **

**WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY! Gak suka baca FF YAOI mohon diclose! No Bash! Love Peace! **

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mataku melebar melihat tubuh Sehun yang sudah terbaring lemah dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Namja yang tadi duduk berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang merintih kesakitan. Belum sempat aku berteriak mataku kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan seseorang yang menganiyaya Sehun tadi. _

_Dia..._

**-BaekYeol Area!-**

.

.

.

**Dia...**

"Park Chanyeol..." lirihku pelan nyaris tidak terdengar saking shocknya. Namja berandal pemimpin para penguasa sekolah itu ternyata.. Ada disini. Dan ini nyatanya markas mereka. Pantas saja banyak yang menghindari gudang sekolah ini.

"Akhh!" Sehun kembali merintih ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol menendang perutnya.

_**SEHUN!**_

"Kau itu pintar atau bodoh sih? Jadi beasiswa yang diberikan sekolahku ini padamu itu untuk apa hah?! Sekolah gratis begitu maksudmu?!" geram Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan kertas-kertas yang sudah lecek. Sepertinya itu kertas yang dikerjakan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Kertas apa itu?

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memperbaiki nilai ulanganku yang jelek! Bukan malah memperburuknya bodoh! Kau ini benar-benar tidak berguna! Sekolah sia-sia mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk membiayai namja culun idiot sepertimu Kacamata!" Park Chanyeol semakin terlihat geram dan melempar kasar kertas itu kepada Sehun yang masih tersungkur lemas dibawahnya.

Apa? Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun memperbaiki nilai ulangannya? Bukannya selama ini Chanyeol sudah punya _geek_-nya sendiri untuk memperbaiki nilai ulangan? Dan Sehun tidak pernah masuk hitungan Chanyeol selama tiga tahun kami bersekolah. Ada apa dengan si tiang listrik ini?

Bisa kulihat Sehun kesakitan dan teman-teman Chanyeol hanya diam. Kai hanya memandang miris Sehun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Chen asyik bermain PSP tanpa harus menatap simpati Sehun. Sedangkan Kris? Namja yang kusukai beberapa bulan yang lalu pun tidak membantu. Kris hanya diam dalam ekspresi dinginnya. Menatap datar Sehun yang berusaha berdiri didepan Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak melihat Luhan disana. Kemana dia? Namja itu memang tidak pernah mengikuti teman-temannya yang suka membolos. Tapi Luhan selalu diterima oleh mereka. Intinya dia juga salah karena berteman dengan namja-namja seperti mereka.

Menyedihkan... Mereka sangat jahat sebagai seorang manusia sempurna yang selalu dipuja-puji para guru dan siswi disekolah ini. Dunia sungguh tidak adil..

"Sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran lebih dari ini kacamata" timpal Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol menarik kerah Sehun. Menyuruhnya untuk berdiri kala perutnya masih merasakan sakit.

**BUK!**

Si penguasa sekolah yang terkenal paling sadis diantara yang lain memukul Sehun tepat dipipinya. Mulut Sehun sedikit sobek sepertinya. Darah berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir disudut bibirnya dan pipinya membiru akibat tonjokan Chanyeol.

Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan luapan amarah ini. Tanpa sadar badanku refleks ingin maju dan menojok si tiang listrik itu sekarang juga. Namun satu tangan menarik kerah seragamku dengan cepat. Tatapan lebih tajam menghujam retina mataku.

"Tuan Byun! Sedang apa kau disini hah?! Bukannya masuk kelas! Pelajaran telah dimulai!" teriak Choi seonsangnim menarikku menjauh dari gudang.

"Choi seonsangnim! Sehun dipukuli! Sehun dipukuli!" aduku panik kepadanya. Tapi dia malah mengerutkan kedua alisnya terlihat bingung.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Sehun dipukuli para penguasa sekolah itu! Eh... salah, maksudku Park Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya! Cepatlah tolong dia!" teriakku histeris.

Choi seonsangnim terdiam. Kemudian mendorongku menjauh sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar aku pergi. "Seon—"

"Pergilah. Cepat masuk kelas!" ucapnya tegas tapi ekspresinya datar.

"Tapi Seonsangnim! Sehun—"

"MASUK KELAS TUAN BYUN!" gertaknya padaku.

Aku terdiam. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan. Belum lagi badannya memang besar dan tegap. Guru kedisplinan itu memang terkesan sangar. Aku langsung menunduk. Melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhku serasa lemas dan airmataku mulai menggenang disekitar pelupuk.

Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolong Sehun? Guru selalu saja mengabaikan segala tindak kekerasan Park Chanyeol. Selalu datang belakangan dan memarahi amukan Chanyeol ketika sudah reda. Itupun jika ada Luhan. Apa mereka begitu takut akan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini? Apa mereka takut dipecat karena berani menghukum Chanyeol? Tapi tiang listrik itu selalu berlaku semena-mena. Dia harus dihukum!

Sehun... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tanpa sadar airmataku mulai mengalir deras sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas. Aku harap Sehun baik-baik saja...

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Suasana SM SHS saat bel tanda akhir berbunyi menjadi semakin riuh. Para siswa siswi yang mendambakan hal ini segera keluar kelas dan melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Lain lagi halnya bagi seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk dengan muka lesu namun gumpalan amarah memuncak diatas kepalanya.

Ditengah pelajaran terakhir tadi Yunho, butlernya Sehun tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas sambil meminta izin Tuan mudanya untuk pulang terlebih dulu dari pelajaran yang seharusnya. Yunho berjalan kekursi Sehun yang berada disebelah Baekhyun. Hendak mengambil tas majikannya. Dia tersenyum ramah ketika melihat teman sebangku Sehun lalu membungkuk pada hormat Baekhyun yang langsung membalas salamnya.

"Yunho-ssi... Sehun kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" bisik Baekhyun dengan raut menyesal.

Yunho mengangguk menyinggungkan senyuman hangat. "Ya. Tenang saja Tuan muda baik-baik saja Tuan Baekhyun. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Yunho-ssi" bisik Baekhyun lagi sedikit lebih kencang. Yunho menoleh. Dikelas memang tidak banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Semua murid lebih fokus untuk mengerjakan ujian mendadak mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu sambil mengigit bibir. Sang butler itu kembali tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah Tuan Baekhyun. Saya tahu selama ini Tuan Baekhyun berusaha menjaga Tuan Sehun. Terima kasih.. Sampai jumpa lagi Tuan Baekhyun" dan Yunho pergi meninggalkan kelas juga Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Kembali kewaktu yang sekarang.

Baekhyun sedang menerawang keluar jendela dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya memegang gagang sapu berdiri menemaninya. Hari ini Baekhyun kena masalah lagi oleh Daehyun. Memang itu bukan salah Kyungsoo. Malah sebaliknya, Kyungsoo sudah memberikan cola itu pada Daehyun mengingat tadi Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang Daehyun yang menyuruhnya seperti biasa.

Namun Baekhyun sedang sial. Cola dinginnya tidak lagi dingin seperti permintaan namja brengsek itu dan Daehyun yang kesal memberi hukuman pada Baekhyun. Menggantikan tugas piket Daehyun dan teman-temannya. Namja itu memang selalu berbuat usil pada Baekhyun. _Poor Byun Baek_...

"Kupikir Sehun selama ini baik-baik saja. Nyatanya... Dia menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku dan tidak mau cerita kalau dia berurusan dengan si tiang listrik itu.. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna! Aku tidak bisa melindungi Sehun yang lemah! Hiks.." isak Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam turut prihatin.

"Baek.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Sehun juga berbuat begini agar kau mungkin juga tidak kena. Percayalah. Sehun pasti akan sembuh" nasihat Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun menenangkannya. Jika ada Sehun. Pasti Sehun yang berada diposisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun sayangnya Sehun segera dilarikan kerumah sakit beberapa jam setelah dia dihabisi oleh Park Chanyeol.

Tidak berapa lama sekolah mulai terlihat sedikit sepi. Tapi diluar bawah gedung lumayan ramai dengan beberapa yeoja yang masih sibuk memperhatikan para penguasa sekolah itu dari jauh. Mereka baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah. Persis dibawah kelas Baekhyun.

"Yeol. Kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya Luhan yang memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya datar seperti biasa.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi pemuda jangkung itu. Mata Luhan melotot pada Chanyeol yang langsung membuang muka. Luhan mendengus.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kemarin kenapa kau tidak paham?! Kau sudah jarang makan akhir-akhir ini Park Chanyeol! Berhentilah bersikap egois pada tubuhmu!"' omel Luhan seperti emak-emak namun tetap mempesona~

Chanyeol hanya melempar pandangan acuh. Sedangkan Kai dan Chen yang baru datang bersama Kris tetap setia mendengarkan perdebatan dua saudara ini.

"Ini semua salahmu kkamjong! Kau benar-benar idiot! Seharusnya kau menjaga sepupuku bukan menghancurkan moralnya!"

"Yak Lu! Jangan salahkan aku! Chanyeol tidak menolak saat kuajak keluar. Kecuali waktu sampai mobil dia mendengar kita ganti tempat _hang out_"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" Luhan mulai cemberut dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Para siswa yang lewat serasa mendapatkan bonus sore bisa melihat Xi Luhan mempout-kan bibir mungilnya.

"Aishh.. Lu. Mianhae" sesal Kai memelas diikuti anggukan kepala Chen. Luhan hanya diam. Toh, jika dia memaafkan teman-temannya mereka akan berbuat hal yang sama berkali-kali. Jadi terserah mereka saja. Luhan juga sudah cukup repot menengahi sikap Chanyeol sebagai saudaranya.

"Lu, ayo cepat. Kau bilang setelah ini mau keperpustakaan kota kan? Aku masih bisa mengantarmu kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kris kearah parkiran. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Lu. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu! Kau menjengkelkan!" ketus Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya melempar senyuman manis.

"Hati-hati pulangnya Yeol. Jangan keluyuran lagi oke? Hari ini pulanglah kerumah. Aku akan pulang saat makan malam. Annyeong Yeol, Kai, Chen!" ucap Luhan lalu melambai pada teman-temannya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Kris dan kedua namja itu balas melambai terkecuali Chanyeol.

Diatas sana namja mungil yang melihat Luhan pulang bersama Kris emosinya semakin tersulut. Matanya geram memandang Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan ponsel dibawah sana. Sedangkan Kai dan Chen sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Entah darimana pikiran kalut seorang Byun Baekhyun.. Sampai akhirnya namja berperawakan kecil itu mengangkat ember berisi air yang niatnya tadi untuk mengepel. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih suka menggunakan air yang cukup banyak itu untuk hal lain.

Dan...

**BYUUURR!**

Satu guyuran tanpa ampun dengan emosi berkalut-kalut yang tadinya menimbun dikepala Baekhyun akhirnya menghilang. Dia merasa telah membalaskan dendam Sehun pada tiang listrik yang sedang basah kuyup dibawah sana. Rasakan!

Eh... Tunggu? Byun Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?

"KYAA! BAEKHYUN! KAU GILA?! KAU MENYIRAM PARK CHANYEOL?!" jerit Kyungsoo histeris disebelahnya. Baekhyun mengejapkan mata berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia baru sadar setelah melihat tangannya masih terangkat keatas sambil memegang ember yang sudah kosong. Dan matanya spontan langsung menengok kebawah.

Benar...

Park Chanyeol basah kuyup. Semua murid yang masih disana menatapnya dengan sangat cengo. Kai dan Chen juga terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar. Arah pandang mereka menuju pelaku penyiraman Chanyeol dan nyatanya mereka sangat terkejut! Beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada yang meringis menatap namja itu, bahagia, senang, gembira, bahkan ketakutan sama seperti seseorang yang baru saja menumpahkan air itu kepadanya.

"KAU!" teriak Chanyeol dari bawah.

"LARI BAEK! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!" pekik Kyungsoo lagi histeris. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun berlari menyelamatkan dirinya tanpa menunggu aba-aba atas tindakan bodohnya. Chanyeol yang melihat gerakan Baekhyun langsung kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Mengejar si tersangka yang berani-beraninya menyiram Chanyeol yang masiih basah kuyup tanpa sadar diri.. Bahwa nyatanya dia sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**-BaekYeol-**

"KYAAAA SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUU!" jerit Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan dilorong yang masih terdapat beberapa murid yang menghindar akibat tubuhnya yang berlari tanpa arah.

Mereka semua terheran-heran menatap Baekhyun yang berlari histeris seperti dikejar penagih hutang. Baekhyun memang aneh. Dan dirinya saat ini terlihat jauh lebih aneh lagi. Mungkin dia sudah gila saat ini. Namun semua praduga itu menghilang dari pikiran murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran dilorong. Lebih baik penagih hutang yang mengerjarnya daripada seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlihat kebanjiran yang mengejarnya.

Semua orang menahan nafas melihat Chanyeol yang seluruh tubuhnya basah terkena air melintas dengan wajah sangat geram penuh amarah berlari mengikuti langkah Baekhyun didepanya. _Sial sekali anak itu... _gumam para pemilik mata dilorong yang mulai sepi karena mereka tidak mau ambil bagian kekesalan pemuda jangkung itu.

**15 menit kemudian..**

"Hosh...hosh... aku harus bersembunyi dimana?" Baekhyun mulai berhenti berlari akibat kehabisan nafas. Tubuhnya sangat lelah sejak tadi dia berlari mengelilingi hampir satu sekolah yang sangat luas ini. SM SHS memang sekolah elit yang punya banyak ruangan dimana-mana. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun bersembunyi. Chanyeol selalu dapat menemukannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Dirinya merasa menjadi pemeran utama difilm thrill yang hendak dimutilasi oleh psikopat jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Karena.. Well, pengejaran tanpa akhir ini tidak akan berhenti sampai Chanyeol menghabisi Baekhyun.

"Ah! Disini saja deh hosh...hoshh..." Baekhyun mulai kehilangan akal dan lebih memilih pasrah untuk bersembunyi diperpustakaan sekolah.

Setidaknya Chanyeol masih belum terlihat. Tubuh kecilnya menyelinap diantara rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak memakan waktu lama. Chanyeol yang punya firasat tajam langsung masuk kedalam perpus.

Semua murid yang berada didalam perpus sontak seketika teridam kaku. Pandangan Chanyeol sangat dingin. Belum lagi peluhnya bercampur dengan rambutnya yang basah. Meski dia ganas. Namun tetap terlihat seksi! *sehyun kepanasan~

"SEMUANYA KELUARR!" teriak pemilik suara bariton itu. Tanpa menunggu komando lagi para murid yang masih disana segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok dirak pojok perpus semakin merinding. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengumpat-umpat kecil atas perilaku bodohnya. Balas dendam sih memang terlaksana. Tapi sayangi nyawamu sendiri Byun Baekyun.

**KLEK**

Dengan suara sangat pelan Chanyeol menutup pintu perpus dibelakang tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan-lahan dengan gaya angkuh sambil sesekali berjalan dari rak ke rak. Dia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda mungil itu bersembunyi disini.

"Aku tau kau disini pendek!" sahut Chanyeol datar. Suaranya sedikit menggema karena ruangan ini kosong.

"Dan kalau kuhitung sampai tiga kau keluar dari persembunyianmu dan meminta maaf. Aku akan langsung melepaskanmu. Simple saja. Tubuhku terlalu capek main kejar-kejaran tidak jelas denganmu tadi" Chanyeol masih berjalan mengitari ruangan besar ini dengan seringaian khasnya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Sementara yang dicari sudah keringat dingin sambil menggumamkan doa-doa.

"Tidak mau keluar yah? Baiklah. Akan kuhitung sampai tiga" ujarnya lagi lalu berhenti melangkah.

"Satu..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. 'Tuhan... tolong aku' batinnya.

"Dua..." suara bass itu masih terdengar. Baekhyun terlihat gusar sendiri. Dirinya memang telah menimbulkan kesalahan fatal tadi. Tapi Chanyeol bilang dia akan memaafkan jika Baekhyun keluar dan meminta maaf. Apa dia harus melakukannya?

"Dua setengah..." Chanyeol dilihat sedikit berbaik hati menghitung.

"Dua seperempat" Ayolah Byun Baek! Lebih baik kau keluar. Meminta maaf dan masalah selesai! Bertingkahlah seperti namja pemberani! Kau ingin melindungi Sehun dan menghapus _title underdog_ itu kan?

"Tiga!"

.

.

**Hening...**

"Ohh jadi begitu yah keinginanmu.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku—"

"—Tunggu!" sahutan cempreng itu membuat Park Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari balik rak buku dipojok sana sambil menunduk.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga"

"Aku... Aku minta maaf..." lirih Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu membungkuk dalam. Chanyeol tetap diam dengan senyum liciknya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya... Aku tidak sengaja Park Chanyeol... Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku masih banyak urusan. Permisi..." celoteh Baekhyun dengan tampang datar. Padahal dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu besar keluar perpus. Matanya berusaha menghindari arah pandang Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya tajam. Gagang pintu itu sudah dipegangnya. Hatinya merasa lega Chanyeol tidak menghabisinya. Namun...

**KLEK! **

Satu kali

**KLEK! KLEK !**

Dua kali

**KLEK! KLEK! KLEK!**

Tiga kali. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibu—"

_Chanyeol..._ tubuh Baekhyun merinding saat mengetahui pemuda itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Pintu ini terkunci.. Dikunci oleh seorang pemimpin penguasa sekolah yang terkenal paling ganas dan suka menghabisi yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

_Sayonara kehidupan..._ Baekhyun mulai mencelos tidak jelas.

"HAHAHAHA! BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!" gelak tawa bass Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Nyawanya serasa hilang entah kemana. Mendengar tawanya saja cukup menyeramkan. Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat senang saat ini?

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu meloloskanmu? Tidak akan huh!"

**BRAK!**

"Arggghhh..." rintihan keluar dari mulut namja mungil itu. Punggungnya perih sekali saat membentur pintu kayu dibelakangnya.

"Hey. Kau ini punya nyawa berapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menelan ludahnya mengurangi rasa gugup. Dia harus berani! Hanya itu modalnya saat ini untuk menghadapi ketua penguasa sekolah.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Chanyeol yang kesal menggengam tangan kiri dan kanan Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya keras disisi kepalanya. Sekarang tubuh Baekhyun terkunci oleh Chanyeol. Oh tidak.. Doa Baekhyun sudah tidak berguna lagi disaat seperti ini.

"Kutanya kau ini punya nyawa berapa kenapa tidak menjawab hah?!" gertak Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Matanya tetap menatap kebawah. Meski pergelangan tangannya terasa perih.

"TATAP ORANG JIKA KAU SEDANG BERBICARA PENDEK!" bentakkan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun serasa menusuk kedalam sorot mata Chanyeol. Dirinya mulai tersulut emosi mengingat Sehun juga diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya. Dicaci maki lalu dihajar habis-habisan.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG KAN TADI KALAU AKU MINTA MAAF!? AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! DAN BISAKAH KAU LEPAS KAN TANGANMU?! INI SANGAT SAKIT BODOH!"entah keberanian dari mana Baekhyun tiba-tiba balas membentak pemuda dihadapannya.

Chanyeol yang tidak menduga reaksi Baekhyun tersentak. "HAH! Berani sekali kau membentakku. KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?!"

"YA! AKU TAU SIAPA DIRIMU! KAU PARK CHANYEOL NAMJA BRENGSEK YANG TELAH MEMBUAT OH SEHUN TERLUKA!"

Chanyeol tertawa licik mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. "Sehun? Si kacamata idiot itu? Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia tidak mengikuti perintahku. Maka kuhabisi saja dia hahaha"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nanar. Apakah benar dia manusia? "Kau... DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! TUKANG MEMBULLY SISWA TIDAK BERSALAH! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI CUCU PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI CHANYEOL!" pekiknya histeris. Tanpa terasa tubuh Baekhyun semakin gemetar. Terserah dia mau dihabisi seperti apa oleh Chanyeol. Saat ini dia hanya ingin membela diri dan semua korban Chanyeol..

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku cucu pemilik sekolah?" tiba-tiba perkataan Chanyeol membuat namja mungil ini terdiam.

Benar juga ya? Yang tahu hal itu kan Baeby bukan Baekhyun. Dasar bodoh kau Byun Baek! "A...Aku...tahu saja.. kau kan selalu bersama Luhan jadi..."

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU HAL ITU?!" wajah Chanyeol semakin menampakkan aura membunuh. Cengkraman ditangan Baekhyun semakin mengeras. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan sambil meronta-ronta. Airmatanya nyaris tumpah jika saja dirinya tidak berusaha menahan semua ini.

"Sakitt..."

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau sudah ikut campuri urusanku dan berani-beraninya menyiramku dengan air Byun Baekhyun!" suara bariton itu melebarkan mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Chanyeol.. tahu namanya?

"Akhh!" seketika lamunannya tersadar. Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyesap kasar leher mulusnya dengan kencang.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Yak! Park Chan...eughhh..." Chanyeol merasa tuli dengan semua umpatan-umpatan Baekhyun. Bibirnya terus meninggalkan jejak berwarna kemerahan kontras menjadi ungu saat itu juga. Perlakuannya sungguh kasar.

"SAKIT CHANYEOL! HENTIKANNN...!" Baekhyun semakin menjerit-jerit ketika Chanyeol dengan gencar mulai menandai pundak Baekhyun semakin banyak.

"AKHH! CHANYEOL LEPAS!" Chanyeol mulai menjilat, menghisap dengan kuat, dan sesekali mengigit leher mulus itu tanpa mengindahkan semua jeritan keputusasaan Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Kumohon lepaskan aku... hiks" pertahanan pemuda mungil itu akhirnya runtuh juga. Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Selama ini Chanyeol memang suka membully seseorang. Menjatuhkan harga diri orang lain bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajarnya. Tapi saat ini berbeda! Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat bermain-main dengan tubuh seseorang. Perbuatan brengseknya hanya sebatas melukai. Bukan menyentuh seseorang dengan tangan kotornya.

Baekhyun merasa dilecehkan saat ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti sesungguhnya yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya saat ini. Daripada dibilang memberi 'hukuman' Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pelampiasan hasrat yang selama ini pemuda jangkung itu pendam. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Toh, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya..

Namja mungil bermarga Byun ini masih terisak. Tetapi perlahan pergerakan Chanyeol melambat dan cengkramannya mulai melonggar. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari hal itu. Sampai akhirnya nafasnya terkecat saat kepala Chanyeol tumbang dipundaknya.

"Eh? Chan... Chanyeol?" pemuda yang memiliki tubuh jangkung tidak menjawab. Tangan Chanyeol merosot memegangi pundak Baekhyun. Mencengkramnya dengan lemah. Ini sangat aneh kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti menjamah Baekhyun? Apa dia lelah?

"Omo! Chanyeol! Tubuhmu panas sekali!" pekik Baekhyun saat menyadari suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang menunduk memeluknya.

"Ennghhh..." hanya suara lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Tuan Park. Sepertinya dia terlalu pusing. Apalagi suara Baekhyun yang cukup nyaring membuat otaknya tambah sakit.

Baekhyun merasakan ada kesempatan. Maka dia mendorong pemuda itu sampai dia terjungkal kebelakang. Merogoh celananya. Mencari kunci disaku Chanyeol tapi hasilnya nihil! Dimana kunci itu disembunyikan si tiang listrik ini? Baekhyun kembali mengumpat.

Merasa kesal Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan mengitari perpustakaan yang mulai terlihat gelap. Wajar saja! Ternyata ini hampir malam! Dia harus pulang dan menjaga meja bar di klub ibunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia keluar?

Tanpa mengabaikan Tuan Park yang masih setengah sadar dengan penyakitnya Baekhyun menemukan jendela yang tidak tertutup. Tubuh mungilnya memang muat untuk masuk kesana. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir melompat dari lantai dua perpustakaan ide yang cukup buruk. Baekhyun menyayangi nyawa dan mamahnya. Jika Baekhyun mati mamahnya akan sendiri. Maka dari itu dia mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk didepan rak buku.

Bola matanya memandang sosok jangkung yang terkulai lemas dilantai. Leher Baekhyun terasa begitu pegal dan perih. Dia sedikit mengusap lehernya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tapi otak polosnya tidak paham bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memberikan sebuah tanda khusus untuknya.

"Aishh... Dasar brengsek! Leherku jadi sakit! Apa yang dilakukan dia tadi?! Memangnya dia vampir?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk terdiam. Matanya memandang seluruh ruang perustakaan yang mulai menggelap. Sekolah akan ditutup jam 6 tepat. Dan tidak mungkin saat ini akan ada _office boy_ di sekolahnya yang masih berkeliaran untuk sekedar mengecek apakah masih ada murid disana? Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun terpaksa harus menginap disini. Tentunya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Apa? Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun yang mulai merangkak mendekati pemuda itu. Pikirannya mulai cemas menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba tindakan yang satu ini.

"Halloooo apa ada orang diluar sana? Tolong kami! Kami terkunciii!" sahutnya histeris setelah melihat kondisi Chanyeol. Namja bertubuh mungil ini mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kayu perpustakaan dengan keras.

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Yak! Kenapa kau menyusahkan sekali sih?"umpatnya menatap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Dirinya kembali menggedor pintu berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Berteriak sampai suara habis juga percuma. Dirinya benar-benar terkunci bersama si pembawa masalah disini.

Kepalanya menoleh kembali menatap Chanyeol yang mulai susah nafas. Dada namja itu naik turun tidak beraturan berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen dikala otaknya merasa sangat pusing. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menyentuh Chanyeol. Terlalu beresiko jika seorang incaran Chanyeol berani menghampirinya langsung. Tapi melihat kondisi namja jangkung ini semakin parah dia tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Tubuh mungilnya mulai merangkak mendekati Chanyeol yang berpeluh banyak. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan dia terus mendesahkan rasa pening dikepalanya. Sial. Seorang berandal sekolah ini benar-benar sakit!

"Ya Tuhan.. Badanmu panas sekali" ujar Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada tubuh lemas dihadapannya.

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah pada kamar kecil dipojok perpustakaan. Diambilnya sapu tangan berwarna biru langit miliknya lalu dibasahi seluruh permukaan sapu tangan itu dengan air keran. Baekhyun memeras sapu tangan yang basah itu sedikit lalu mengibaskannya lagi dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

Entah dapat pikiran konyol dari mana. Tanpa sadar diri dan terlalu panik dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Baekhyun memapah kepala Chanyeol untuk berbaring dipangkuannya. Dia melepaskan blazernya dan menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol. Deru nafas Chanyeol mulai terputus-putus membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan saat menempelkan sapu tangan basah itu pada kening Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak.. Hanya ini saja.. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Maafkan aku tadi telah menyirammu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." lirih Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah.

Namun sejenak Ekspresi Byun Baek tiba-tiba berubah. "Tapi kau tau? Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Kau telah memukul Sehun! Pria sepertimu pantas merasakan sakit seperti mereka semua yang menjadi korbanmu!" bibir namja mungil itu mulai berceloteh meski Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

Pemuda ganas itu tidak merespon perkataan Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam rapat sambil terus mendesahkan nafas beratnya. Baekhyun mencibir sedikit. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu sehat dan menghajar orang habis-habisan. Sekarang dirinya malah berbaring tidak berdaya.

Ini menarik juga bagi Baekhyun untuk menghabisinya. Tapi Baekhyun masih waras. Jika Chanyeol sudah sembuh nanti pasti namja ini tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi Baekhyun balik.

"Entah ada yang salah dengan kehidupanmu atau apa sampai kau selalu saja membuat kerusuhan disekolah ini. Aku tahu kau cucu pemilik sekolah! Kau berhak berkuasa dan... Hah... Sudahlah. Apa yang kubicarakan padamu yang sedang tidak sadar saat ini? Jika aku tidak punya rasa simpati pada tiang listrik sepertimu. Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu mengigil dan mati sekalian disini. Apalagi tadi kau menghisap leherku seperti vampir! Tapi... "

"Ughh..." Chanyeol mulai merintih.

Gawat Baek, Chanyeol mulai sadar akibat celotehanmu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia lebih mementingkan kondisi Chanyeol sekarang. Hatimu memang sangat lembut Byun Baekhyun~

"Hey.. Apakah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah. Sejenak dirinya merasa sadar akibat kompresan didahi yang membuat dia merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Suhu tubuhmu pasti turun. Aduh.. Aku lupa kalau sekarang udara sangat dingin. Itu... Tadi... Aku tidak sengaja menyirammu.. Itu bukan maksudku Chan—"

"—Baek.." panggil Chanyeol dan tubuh Baekhyun menengang.

"Y...Ya?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun mencibir.

"Sudah sakit saja kau masih bisa memerintah. Dasar!"

"Ughh... Kau... berisik!" desah Chanyeol terputus-putus.

"Yak! Aku kan tadi ingin minta maaf tapi kau malah.."

"Kalau begitu diam! Kepalaku pusing!" gertak Chanyeol sedikit serak. Baekhyun terdiam. Tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin panas membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu aku begitu menganggu! Kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Aku akan duduk disudut sana jika kau butuh bantuanku tiang listrik" ucap Baekhyun dan mulai bergerak hendak memindahkan kepala Chanyeol.

Tapi dengan gerakan cepat tubuhnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangannya. Meski Chanyeol masih lemah tapi satu tarikan cukup membuat badan Baekhyun condong kedepan. Dan alhasil wajah mereka bertatapan.

Mata Baekhyun melebar memandang wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mata Chanyeol begitu sayu namun bola matanya menyiratkan ketegasan. Pipinya sempat merona hebat dengan debaran jantung yang tiba-tiba tidak beraturan sesuai ritme.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apa arti dari debaran tidak jelas ini?

Well, wajah Chanyeol yang sudah dua kali dia lihat dari dekat memang mempesona. Apalagi saat sedang berpeluh. Oh dia sebetulnya sangat seksi. Namun Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk berpikiran macam-macam. Diotaknya hanya ada pikiran Chanyeol yang akan menghabisinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Takut Chanyeol mulai mengumpatnya lagi. Memarahinya atau bahkan mengigit layaknya vampir.

"Chan—"

"Tetap disini.. Aku membutuhkanmu pendek" ujar Chanyeol yang sukses membuat mata Baekhyun melebar ketika sebuah bibir menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisnya.

Oh Tuhan...

Chanyeol telah menciumnya...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n: Annyeonghaseyo! Hyaaaa mian chingudeul Sehyun baru bisa update T_T Sehyun juga berterima kasih banget banget banget sama My Saranghae Readers yang udah kasih review di ff ini (terharu). Sehyun minta maaf (lagi) sampai saat ini sehyun gak bisa balas satu-satu pertanyaan kalian T_T sebetulnya sehyun pengen tapi sehyun bener-bener harus BELAJAR (hiks) buat ujian SBMPTN (hiks). Sehyun update ini juga sampe mohon-mohon sama eomma biar diijinin. Kalau appa dari kemarin galak banget sama sehyun gegara sehyun ga dapet snmptn huh -.- (Maaf sehyun curhat) **

**Part ini panjang tapi dikit yah (?) tapi ngefeels ga? ._. Atau masih kurang? Mian yah sehyun bingung mau nulis gimana hehe. Tapi semoga readers suka aja deh. Maaf (lagi) kalau nanti Sehyun updatenya bakal lamaaa. Sehyun minta doanya yah biar sehyun lulus ujian ini terus bisa update deh hehe .**

**Thanks for the reviews but i still need your comment for my next chapter hohoho~**

**Just call me Sehyun! **

**And nice to meet you tooo saranghae chingudeul ^_^v  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : SeHyun

Cast : BaekYeol

Other cast : EXO Members !

Genre : Romance Yaoi School Life etc~

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni imajinasi dari sehyun sendiri. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan cerita silahkan dikomen atau kritik pedes sekalian juga gakpapa. So! No Plagiat yah Chingudeul Saranghae! Semua cast milik TUHAN kecuali LUHAN yang punya hati Sehyun hehe~**

**WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY!Man X Man! BOYS LOVE! Gak suka baca FF YAOI mohon diclose webnya! No Bash! Love and Peace! Don't forget!**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**4.16 p.m KST**

"JANGAN LARI KAU PENDEK!"

Tuhan memang sedang sangat tidak adil. Tubuh mungilnya dipaksa berlari kencang guna menyelamatkan diri. Meskipun itu memang karena ulahnya sendiri -_-

"KYAAAAAAA TOLONG AKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

"CHANYEOL?!"

Seorang namja bermata bulat menoleh cepat dengan horror menatap kedua namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Tangannya memegang erat gagang sapu. Tubuhnya mengambil ancang-ancang seperti berniat ingin memukul kedua makhluk itu jikalau mereka mau macam-macam dengannya.

"Tidak ada" ucapnya datar meski jantungnya berdebar.

"Dimana dia?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu"

Namja yang berpipi tirus, Chen menepuk pundak Kai sambil terkekeh sesekali. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan kesini. Lagipula kalau aku jadi dia. Aku juga pasti sudah lari daripada mati disini" jelasnya di ikuti kerutan alis si namja bermata bulat.

"Dia tidak kemari?" tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang menggeleng dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa namja itu tidak dihajar disini saja sih? Aishh.. Kita jadi susah kan mencarinya. Pasti Luhan akan ngomel lagi kalau Chanyeol tidak pulang. Aku tidak mau disalahkan lagi!"

"YAKK!"

Kai dan Chen langsung terkaget dengan seruan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Kau tahu kemana si-penyiram itu pergi?" tanya Kai lagi memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Wajah Kyungsoo memberengut kesal. Manusia dihadapannya ini benar-benar brengsek! Sudah tidak mau ambil pusing dengan nasib namja mungil itu. Mereka juga masih saja menghina temannya pula. Enak saja!

"Tentu saja dia sudah melarikan diri! Kau pikir dia sudi berdiam diri menunggu mencabut nyawanya sendiri disini? Tentu tidak bodoh!" kali ini mata Kai dan Chen yang membulat lebar.

"Hah... Sudahlah percuma berdebat dengannya. Lebih baik kita pulang saja Kai" ajak Chen yang sudah berbalik.

"Lagipula sepertinya Chanyeol akan bermain-main sedikit dengannya. Hahaha!" tawa dan senyum licik Kim Jongdae terulas dibibirnya. Kai hanya mengangguk paham. Matanya terus berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

**-BaekYeol Area!-**

.

.

.

**6.10 p.m KST**

Oh Tuhan...

Chanyeol menciumnya?

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit bergerak lemah. Kepala pemuda itu terangkat olehnya sendiri. Hanya sekedar usaha kecilnya dikala nyeri kepala untuk menggapai bibir manis itu entah sejak kapan. Sementara yang tercium masih bisa membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Namja berandalan ini telah menciumnya...

Apa maksud Chanyeol melakukan semua ini?

Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan namja mungil ini masih menundukan kepala. Bibirnya hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk merespon balik sebuah ciuman yang bagi Baekhyun sendiri cukup manis untuk diterima dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Merasakan kening mereka yang berdekatan dan hidung Chanyeol yang menggesek pipi chubby-nya. Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi berubah seketika. Suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang panas membuatnya terangsang. Apalagi saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lemah tangan mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun serasa mendapat sengatan listrik sejenak. Tanpa dirinya sadari bibirnya bergerak kecil membalas lumatan Chanyeol yang sangat pelan. Menimbulkan sensasi debaran jantung yang semakin berpacu riang baginya.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Masalahnya Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir akan berciuman dengan seorang penguasa sekolah apalagi pemimpinnya! Meski ini bukan merupakan ciuman pertama seorang Byun Baek. Dia juga sudah pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain. Tentunya namja itu adalah namja yang memikat hatinya saat ini.

Tapi sungguh!

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Namun sepintas dihatinya ada sedikit perasaan hangat ketika bibirnya mulai ikut menyesap pelan bibir panas Chanyeol. Mata indahnya sampai terpejam merasakan kenyamanan saat ini.

Mungkin reaksi ini akibat suhu tubuh si tiang listrik yang sedang demam. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang panas. Membuat kulit wajahnya ikut merona dan merasakan hawa panas dari pemuda itu.

Tidak memakan waktu lebih lama kedua makhluk itu memutuskan tautan mereka. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka sedikit dengan saliva milik Park Chanyeol. Karena sebelum memutuskan kedua belah bibir manis itu Chanyeol menyapu perlahan bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

**Hening...**

Tuan Park kembali tertidur. Entah dia melakukan itu dengan sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas sekarang juga Chanyeol terkapar sebelum dia sempat sedikit terengah lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tuhan... Apa yang kulakukan?

Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar seketika.

Gumaman dalam hatinya menggema berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu. Sudah terlanjur.. Semuanya sudah terlanjut Baekki.. Kau telah berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya nanti?

Atau mungkin..

Saat Chanyeol telah bangun nanti dari ketidaksadarannya saat ini?

.

.

.

**06.30 a.m KST**

Seberkas cahaya yang cukup terang mulai menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela perpustakaan yang terpasang di seluruh ruangan. Sinar mentari pagi membuat mata Baekhyun sulit untuk merespon beberapa pancaran yang terdispersi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mulai menyesuaikan diri setelah tersadar dari alam mimpi.

**KLEK!**

Bunyi kunci yang terputar cukup nyaring terdengar diruangan kosong itu. Baekhyun tertidur dengan bersandar disalah satu pintu kayu. Kini punggung rapuhnya berusaha duduk tegap. Paha Baekhyun sedikit terasa pegal setelah memangku kepala Chanyeol semalaman. Pantatnya juga terasa _flat_ seperti meja akibat lantai marmer yang dingin dan datar.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" suara serak paruh baya itu mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Namja mungil itu mengejapkan matanya imut sambil menoleh kesamping melihat sebuah kepala menyembul masuk kedalam.

"Jung Ajjushi?" panggil Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar pada _office boy_ sekolah yang memang kenal dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Ajjushi baru saja menemukan kunci didepan pintu perpustakaan. Apa kalian terkunci?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan raut lelah. Sedangkan Jung Ajjushi terlihat kebingungan.

"Loh! Baekhyun! Tunggu dulu.. Bukankah itu Tuan Park?" tunjuk Jung Ajjushi yang terkaget melihat Chanyeol dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Iya Ajusshi.. Chanyeol dan aku terkurung semalaman disini..."

"Jadi ada yang mengurung kalian? Siapa orangnya? Biar Ajusshi laporkan!" ucap Jung Ajjushi dengan nada kesal sementara Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Dia tidak ingin memberitahu Jung Ajjushi bahwa kemungkinan besar yang menguncinya disini adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Dan jika Jung Ajjushi melaporkan hal ini pada pihak sekolah lalu Chanyeol mengamuk. Jung Ajusshi bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan pekerjaanya kapan saja (dipecat maksudnya). Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Maka dia hanya bungkam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ajjushi. Sudahlah biarkan saja penting sekarang pintu ini sudah terbuka. Terima kasih Ajjushi.." senyum Baekhyun sambil membenarkan cara duduknya. Jung Ajjushi mengangguk.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Tuan Park? Dia kelihatan tidak baik"

"Ah.. Ini... Chanyeol sakit" lirih Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Sakit?"

"Iya. Jung Ajjushi bisakah kau menolongku mengantarkan Chanyeol ke-UKS? Lebih baik dia tidur di sana saja. Kurasa dia masih demam dan udara di sini terlalu dingin. Tidak baik untuk suhu tubuhnya.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening pemuda itu.

Benar. Chanyeol masih demam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Jung Ajjushi.

.

.

.

Setelah usaha keras dari Baekhyun yang berbadan kecil dan juga Jung Ajjushi yang sudah berumur lima puluh tahun lebih. Chanyeol akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidur UKS. Mereka menggendong tubuh Tuan Park ketempatnya layak untuk beristirahat. (Chanyeol bukan dimakamkan yah -_-)

"Terima kasih Jung Ajjushi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus keluar dari sana jika kau tidak membukakan pintu" kata Baekhyun lalu membungkuk singkat setelah menutup pintu UKS.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Lagipula itu memang sudah tugasku. Emh.. Sebetulnya ada yang ingin Ajjushi tanyakan.." tanya Jung Ajjushi dengan raut penuh keraguan.

"Apa itu Ajjushi?"

"Entah mungkin kau di gigit nyamuk atau apa. Tapi lehermu Baek.." ujar Jung Ajjushi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada topik yang dibicarakan.

"Leherku kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai memegang lehernya sendiri dengan wajah panik.

Kemarin Chanyeol memang berbuat sesuatu dengan lehernya. Dipikiran pemuda mungil ini mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah melubangi lehernya. Mengingat Baekhyun masih ber-presepsi bahwa Chanyeol adalah vampir gila. Oh, ayolah Baek.. Kau mulai tidak waras sekarang -_-

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau lehernya suah berwarna ungu. Baekhyun juga terus mengira bahwa Chanyeol menghukum dirinya dengan cara mengigit itu seperti bentuk pelecehan semata baginya. Lagipula, hey! Dia bukan bistik yang empuk untuk menjadi santapan ketua penguasa sekolah. Maafkanlah kepolosan Byun Baekhyun kita yang sedang memasang wajah manis sambil mengejap-jepapkan matanya~

"Lehermu seperti mendapat kissmark Baekhyun.." akhirnya mau tidak mau Jung Ajjushi mengatakan itu. Karena raut wajah Baekhyun mulai berubah, terlihat sangat panik dan kebingungan meski tetap dengan wajah imut~

"Kissmark?"Baekhyun masih tidak paham.

"Iya. Apakah... Tuan Park yang melakukannya?" Jung Ajjushi memberanikan diri bertanya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu kissmark... ?"

.

.

.

**7.30 a.m KST**

"Uhh.. Dimana aku?" Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya (?).

Tubuh jangkungnya direnggangkan sambil sesekali menguap lebar bak singa liar. Kepalanya masih merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Tanpa sadar sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit jatuh dari kepalanya ketika dia hendak duduk.

"Punya siapa ini?" gumamnya bicara sendiri.

Dirinya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan buram. Bau obat khas rumah sakit menyeruak penciumannya. Tirai putih yang tidak tertutup itu menjelaskan semuanya. Ini bukan rumah sakit. Melainkan UKS. Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Atau kenapa dia bisa di sini lebih tepatnya? Tuan Park mengerutkan alisnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

**BRAK!**

"Yeol!" seruan seorang namja membuatnya menoleh ke samping.

"Luhan"

"Ya Tuhan! Semalam kau tidak pulang lagi! Kemana saja kau? Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah khawatir sangat frustasi mendekati Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah ribut saudaranya ini.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar padaku semalam! Aku pikir kau kabur lagi dari rumah. Nyatanya kau disini.." Luhan menghela nafas lega.

Setelah itu dia duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengukur suhu Chanyeol. Dan pikirannya benar. Luhan melotot memandang Chanyeol yang mendengus kembali.

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?! Badanmu panas sekali Yeol! Benarkan apa kataku kau sakit! Kau ini sudah jarang makan! Selalu keklub! Juga—"

"Tersiram oleh seseorang dari lantai 3" timpal si namja kulit seksi, Kai yang masuk kedalam UKS bersama Chen dan Kris.

Mata Luhan melotot lalu bergantian menatap Chanyeol. "APA?! TERSIRAM?!"

"Kau disiram? Oleh siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi, _speechless_.

Masalahnya Luhan juga tahu bagaimana posisi kelompoknya dan Chanyeol sendiri disekolah ini. Siswa biasa yang tidak mempunyai kuasa disini tidak berhak melarang, menceramahi, atau bahkan MENYIRAM seorang Park Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa siswa atau siswi yang melakukan itu akan langsung patah tulang jika berani melakukannya.

Luhan tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Yang terdengar hanya gelak tawa Chen yang heboh dan Kai. Sementara yang menjadi objek gurauan menatap tajam kedua makhluk laknat didepannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya kekotak obat dan mengambil beberapa kompres instan. Tentu saja Luhan mengenal betul UKS ini. Karena Luhan adalah salah satu asisten dokter sekolah. Tidak heran UKS ini terkadang selalu penuh oleh modus para siswa hanya demi melihat Luhan. Mendapatkan simpatinya atau perawatan lembut seorang Xi Luhan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ada yang menyirammu Yeol? Asyik-kah?" Kai mulai menggoda seperti biasa. Chanyeol tetap diam dan berbaring dengan tangan menyilang dibelakang kepalanya.

"Chanyeol disiram oleh siapa?" Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai tertarik dengan percakapan Kai.

"Kurasa namja _underdog_ sekolah. Si-bocah pendek ber-beasiswa" papar Kai lalu melempar pandangan pada Luhan yang masih sibuk mendengarkan.

"Kenapa dia menyirammu? Kau pasti berbuat buruk lagi yah pada seseorang. Jawab aku Yeol" Luhan juga ikut menimpali sambil terus bertanya.

"Kalian berisik" cukup dua kata datar yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol seketika ruangan itu hening sejenak.

Namun tidak untuk Kim Jongdae yang masih tertawa. "Tapi hebat sekali bocah pendek itu haha! Dia bernyali besar Yeol Buktinya dalam sejarah sekolah ini. Baru dia saja yang berani melakukan itu padamu. Kau pasti memberikannya pelajaran yang setimpal kan kemarin?" senyum licik Jongdae terpampang dibibir manisnya.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Pandangannya lurus begitu menusuk siapa saja yang ditatapnya. Kepalanya masih pening. Bahkan untuk mengingat kejadian semalam pun sangat sulit.

Apakah dia sudah memberikan pelajaran pada si-bocah pendek Byun Baekhyun? Atau dia belum melakukannya sama sekali? Yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol tidak ingat. Dia hanya sebatas mengingat kalau dirinya sudah terasa pusing saat berhitung ngaco di perpustakaan. Dan untuk seterusnya... Chanyeol tidak mengingat perlakuannya sama sekali pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Yeol? Dari dulu kau itu tidak tahan demam. Sekali merasa pusing atau kedingingan dan bahkan lelah kau pasti langsung tumbang. Padahal wajahmu sangar. Tapi nyatanya kau juga punya sisi lemah seperti manusia biasa. Karena itu sayangi-lah tubuhmu sendiri Yeol." nasihat Luhan penuh kelembutan sambil menempelkan kompres instan itu pada dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Selebihnya otaknya terus berputar berusaha mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Namun sayang.. Dirinya terlalu pusing untuk mengulang kembali memori kemarin.

Seingat Chanyeol, kemarin dia mengunci pintu perpustakaan agar si pendek itu tidak kabur. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah terbaring disini? Apa Baekhyun yang membawanya kemari? Tidak berapa lama matanya terpejam merasakan hawa dingin kompresan instan itu. Kompres ini tidak senyaman dengan kompresan sebelumnya yang dia rasakan. Kenyamanan entah dari mana sekilas juga dia alami kemarin.

Ini sangat aneh...

Chanyeol merasa janggal. Bibirnya merasakan kelembutan yang asing baginya. Aneh.. Entah apa ini efek dari demamnya atau bukan. Yang jelas, perasaannya turut hangat mengingat wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebenarnya?

'_Baekhyun..._' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10.00 a.m KST**

"Tuan muda. Anda mendapat kunjungan" ucap salah seorang suster pribadi di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

"Suruh dia masuk" Oh Sehun. Si Tuan muda yang di maksud tadi mulai mengambil posisi duduk sebelum akhirnya suara pekikan maut itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"OH SEHUN! JANGAN BERGERAK DULU KAU BELUM SEMBUHH!"

Seorang namja mungil dengan jaket cukup tebal dan kantung belanja penuh buah masuk berteriak histeris di depan pintu kamar rawat. Matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang menakutkan baginya. Melihat Sehun yang terbaring ingin duduk -_- Sebetulnya hal ini biasa saja. Sehun juga biasa. Tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak bereaksi lebai~

"Baek..." lirih Sehun menutup kupingnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun harap tenang. Ini rumah sakit" ucap sang suster mengingatkan. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya malu sambil mengangguk-angguk ayam.

"Mianhae.." kekehnya berjalan mendekati Sehun diranjang rawatnya. Sehun akhirnya juga ikut terkekeh sampai memperlihatkan _eyes smile_-nya.

"Pagi Baekhyun" sapaan hangat Sehun membuat namja mungil ini tersenyum.

"Pagi Sehunnie.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau merasa baikan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Lebih dari itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas Baek"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma mendapat luka lebam diperut dan tulang tanganku sedikit bergeser. Tapi tenang saja. Dokter sudah menyembuhkanku kok" papar Sehun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun tersenyum mulai berubah. Meski Baekhyun berusaha ceria tapi wajahnya menyiratkan arti lain. Baekhyun sangat sedih mendengar kondisi Sehun saat ini. Apalagi melihat temannya sakit sampai di rawat dengan lengan ber-gips. Hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Sehun di pukuli.

"Maafkan aku Sehun..." lirihnya sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat melankolis saat ini. Sebutir airmata mulai jatuh kepipinya. Tapi Sehun langsung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah meminta maaf? Sudahlah Baekki jangan menangis.."

"Tapi... Kau terluka.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh Baekhyun berhentilah menangis"

"Aku tau Sehun siapa yang memukulimu! Park Chanyeol bukan?"

**DEG!**

Seruan Baekhyun tadi membuat tubuh Sehun menegang. Padahal Sehun sudah mengatakan pada Yunho untuk tutup mulut pada Baekhyun bahwa dia dipukuli. Sehun pura-pura mengaku kalau dia terserempet mobil namun hal itu tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin terserempet mobil saat istirahat sekolah sedangkan siswa SM SHS tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolah seusai pelajaran? Sehun memang tidak pandai berbohong..

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Hun?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Baekhyun.. Aku.."

"Kau bilang kita teman! Kita sahabat! Kenapa kau malah melakukan ini semua sendirian? Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau di incar oleh si tiang listrik brengsek itu! Tapi kenapa kau malah menghadapinya sendiri? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat melihat langsung kau dipukuli Chanyeol?-"

"Bukan begi— Tunggu! Kau melihat aku dan Chan—"

"Ya! Aku melihatnya! Dan aku merasa sangat tidak berguna saat itu karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu... Maafkan aku Sehun.." Baekhyun mulai menunduk lemas dan semakin terisak.

Sehun terkejut. Ternyata Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya lebih yang dia tahu. Semuanya telah terbongkar. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berdalih Oh Sehun..

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melibatkanmu.. Karena aku menyayangimu Baek.. Aku ingin melindungimu juga" papar Sehun dengan senyuman lembut.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat menghapus bulir-bulir airmata Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Pipinya sempat merona melihat wajah Sehun yang tampan tanpa kacamatanya saat ini. Sehun sungguh teman yang baik. Baekhyun merasa beruntung dapat memiliki teman sebaik Sehun.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hun.. Tapi lain kali izinkan aku juga ikut terlibat dalam masalahmu oke? Kita akan menghadapinya berdua! Kalau berdua kita pasti kuat dan bisa mengalahkan tiang listrik itu! Kumohon jangan berpikiran egois lagi!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo. Lain kali aku pasti akan bercerita padamu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi! Kau jelek sekali tahu kalau mena— OH ASTAGA BAEK!" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berteriak raut histeris. Namja bertubuh mungil ini terlonjak kaget dan malah mencodongkan sikunya pada tepi ranjang Sehun.

"Ada apa Hun? ADA KECOA?!" pekik Baekhyun lebih histeris. Sementara Sehun hanya berekspresi -_-

"Bukaaan!"

"Lalu apa? Kau membuatku kaget sekali bodoh!"

"YAK! Siapa yang memberimu tanda ini?!" sahut Sehun cukup keras dengan bentakan.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata ketika Sehun memegang lehernya dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun memalingkan rahang Baekhyun berkali-kali. Melihat beberapa mahakarya Chanyeol disitu yang membuatnya _speechless_. Lalu tercipta-lah satu pikiran dibenaknya. Leher temannya ini sudah tidak perawan..

"Emmh.. Kau juga tahu soal warna ungu (?) ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gusar.

"Tentu saja! Ibu tiriku sering mendapat tanda ini dipagi hari! Dan aku yakin itu pasti perbuatan ayahku" jelas Sehun dan seketika Baekhyun melongo kaget.

"Kau mengintip kegiatan mereka?! Ya ampun! Kau mesum sekali Sehun!"

"Tidak Baek! Tentu saja ibuku mengatakannya padaku. Bukan aku yang mengintip langsung mereka. Tapi sungguh! Warnanya persis sekali. Omo.. Kau habis melakukannya dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir. Entah dia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak pada Sehun. Masalahnya Sehun pasti akan terus bertanya sampai dia mendapat jawabannya. Sehun orangnya keras kepala sekali.

Baekhyun juga sulit untuk menutupi tanda keunguan ini. Karena itu dia meliburkan diri setelah terkunci kemarin malam. Belum lagi penuturan secara jelas oleh Lay saat dia sampai dirumah pagi ini tentang kissmark Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bergidik ngeri tidak percaya.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa si vampir gila tidak berotak itu melakukan ini padanya? Meninggalkan bekas ini? Ternyata benar Baekhyun di lecehkan (setelah Baekhyun baru paham). Baekhyun berpikir lebih baik dia tidak masuk sekolah dulu hari ini. Daripada dirinya terbunuh oleh Park Chanyeol setelah dia sadar.

Park Chanyeol?

Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu? Baekhyun sedikit khawatir setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di UKS. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol sadar. Mungkin pemuda itu akan membunuhnya saat itu juga lalu menciumnya lagi. Oh, astaga! Menciumnya?!

Yap.. Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan fakta kejadian semalam bahwa dirinya memang berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Parahnya lagi dia terbuai! Sekali lagi! Baekhyun terbuai mencium Chanyeol balik!

Dirinya merasa sangat bodoh dan tidak berotak. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun terjun kedalam sungai terdalam agar melupakan tindakan refleksnya. Bukannya membalaskan dendam Sehun. Semalam Baekhyun malah merawat Chanyeol, memangkunya, bahkan menciumnya! Bodoh benar kau Byun Baek..

Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Pandangan Sehun entah kenapa saat ini terasa begitu menusuk. Baekhyun tahu Sehun pasti menghawatirkannya.

"Kalau kukatakan apakah kau mau membantu ku menghilangkannya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada gunanya menimang-nimang sebuah alasan lagi. Akhirnya mau tidak mau _square lips_ itu terbuka. Lalu satu nama keluar mulus dari bibirnya. Menghasilkan pemandangan mata Sehun yang melebar tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari atau lebih Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Hal ini memang tidak berpengaruh banyak bagi para siswa. Tapi beberapa dari mereka yang sadar akan kondisi Baekhyun tiga hari yang lalu saat menyiram Chanyeol juga prihatin. Pikiran **sementara** mereka yang tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah **tewas** -_-

Yang benar saja! Siapa yang bisa lolos dari incaran seorang Park Chanyeol? Apalagi namja lemah berbadan pendek itu terlalu bernyali besar menumpahkan air pada Chanyeol dari lantai tiga. Dan hal itu cukup membuat satu sekolah ribut. Beberapa fans Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada namja malang itu. Namun sayang. Baekhyun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sekali lagi. Baekhyun menghilang sementara sama sekali tidak berpengaruh banyak sebetulnya bagi murid-murid SM SHS. Para siswa dan siswi tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang jauh berbeda. Para penguasa sekolah? Mereka tetap saja populer dan menerima banyak kado setiap paginya.

Lihat? Tidak berpengaruh bukan?

Oh, sepertinya salah besar bagi ketua penguasa sekolah Tuan Park Chanyeol. Dirinya jadi lebih pendiam. Lebih tenang. Namun tatapan tajamnya tidak berubah. Bersyukurlah para murid SM SHS yang selalu menjadi incarannya. Karena Park Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin membully seseorang. Tentu saja! Absennya Baekhyun beberapa hari ini berpengaruh sangat **BESAR** baginya!

Haha, rasakan itu Yeol!

"Chanyeol! Sepertinya bocah pendek itu melarikan diri darimu lagi ya?" tanya Chen sambil mengemut lollipop pemberian fansnya.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Tidak memberikan reaksi lebih lanjut. Dia hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan bersandar angkuh pada pinggir mobil.

"Yeol. Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu? Apa kau menghajarnya habis-habisan?" akhirnya Luhan mulai bertanya mengingat pertanyaan Jongdae tadi terkesan berbahaya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Luhan tersentak. Kai dan Chen terdiam. Sedangkan Kris hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sensi. Apa karena belum bisa membalaskan amarahmu pada anak itu?" ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah mobil Kris dan langsung mencengkram kerahnya kasar. Para siswi yang ada disana cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol sebagai teman sekelompoknya.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek!" bentak pemuda jangkung itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kris ke mobilnya dengan kasar.

"CHANYEOL!" Luhan yang melihat itu menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah sedangkan Kai dan Chen segera memisahkan mereka.

"DIAM KAU, LU!" Chanyeol balas membentak Luhan.

Namun Luhan tidak getir pada wajah beringas Chanyeol. Sementara suasana di antara para penguasa sekolah itu cukup menegangkan. Kris mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan meminta kedua saudara itu untuk tidak berdebat heboh di sini. Tapi mereka sama-sama terlalu keras kepala.

"Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar bertemu haraboji hari ini Yeol.." desis Luhan menatap nanar pemuda jangkung itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas meremehkan. Tatapannya sangat tajam pada Luhan yang memandangnya tidak kalah tajam.

"DENGAR LUHAN! Kau bukan pengatur segala urusan kehidupanku! Aku bebas mau melakukan apa saja sesukaku! Dan kau tidak bisa menghalangiku jika aku tidak pulang kerumah atau pergi keklub!" ketusnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan teriakkan Luhan yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras. Chanyeol tahu. Sangat tahu kalau Luhan peduli padanya lebih dari siapapun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya punya Luhan yang selalu di sisinya dan menjaganya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin Luhan mengatur kehidupannya. Dia ingin bebas. Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari-cari apa yang kurang dari hidupnya sehingga terkadang dia begitu emosional dan marah secara tiba-tiba.

"ARRRRGGHHHH!" geraman kasar keluar dari mulutnya.

Stir mobil tidak bersalah terus ia pukul sampai puas. Kepalanya terasa sangat penuh dengan seseorang saat ini. Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak bisa selama tiga hari ini Chanyeol tidak menatap wajahnya. Hal itu justru membuatnya sangat frustasi melebihi amarahnya pada sikap si-pendek yang menyiramnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan gaya berkendara yang bisa di bilang tidak cukup aman bagi seorang siswa sekolah menengah. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

Jauh..

Dia hanya butuh tempat jauh untuk melampiaskan penat dikepala dan hatinya. Pemuda ini juga mulai paham akan perasaannya sendiri. Chanyeol merindukan seseorang...

.

.

.

.

"Oh Ayolah Baeby! Sekalii sajaa. Ya ya yahh.."

"Tidak"

"Tidak akan menolak maksudmu bukan?"

"Bukan begitu hyung!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Kau mau kan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"Lay! Baby! Kenapa ribut sekali?" ibu Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang staff mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Lay yang memperdebatkan hal kecil dimeja bar.

"Mam.. kumohon bujuk Baeby. Aku akan mengiringinya..." pinta Lay penuh harap dengan mata berbinar.

Sang ibu tersenyum. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai memberengut kesal. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun menggumamkan doa-doa agar ibunya masih terlalu waras untuk tidak menyuruhnya memakai sesuatu ditangan Lay dan naik kepanggung kecil didepan.

"Baby... Mau yah?" kali ini ibu Baekhyun yang memohon dengan lembut.

"Tapi eomma.."

"Hiburlah pengunjung disini. Dari pada mereka bosan. Ayolah! Penampilanmu akan menghidupan klub meski sepi disiang ini!" tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih diam memelas.

"Kalau begitu biar eomma tambahkan uang jajan Baekki jika kamu mau melakukannya sayang" ibu Baekhyun mencoba alternatif lain. Yaitu dengan iming-iming uang. Sedangkan yang di beri penawaran malah menghela nafas lelah.

"Simpan saja uang eomma. Aku akan tampil" ucapan final Baekhyun membuat wajah Ibu Baekhyun dan Lay ceria.

Lay langsung meluncur(?) kebawah lantai dan melangkahkan kakinya kepanggung tempat biasa DJ memainkan musiknya. Tangannya mulai menyalakan mic yang bertengger nganggur di depan sana. Telunjuknya mengetuk-etuk pelan benda bulat berbahan besi itu. Para pengunjung yang sedang duduk dibeberapa meja kayu mulai menoleh.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Yap! Sebentar lagi kita akan ada penampilan spesial pada siang hari ini!" kata Lay sambil menyesuaikan senar gitarnya dan terlihat sibuk meski harus menjadi MC sesekali.

Sementara Baekhyun di belakang panggung mulai merapihkan bajunya. Baju pelayan ala bartender biasa dia pakai jika bekerja di klub. Entah kenapa tiga hari Baekhyun tidak sekolah ibunya malah membuka klub mulai dari jam dua belas sampai pagi kembali. Dan daripada dibilang klub. Pada siang sebelum menjelang malam klub ini nyaris terlihat seperti caffe.

Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam hari. Mungkin karena pengunjungnya sedikit dan suasana jauh lebih tenang dengan alunan musik jazz yang terputar dengan merdu di tempat ini. Belum lagi penampilan _special_ oleh namja mungil ini selama dia absen.

Baekhyun mulai memakai wig pirang yang waktu itu dipakai menyamar. Karena ini lah ibu Baekhyun mendapat ide. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tampil ala bartender yeoja dan bernyanyi di iringi acoustic dari Lay sebagai pengiring. Setiap hari usahanya menolak juga sia-sia. Melihat ibunya begitu antusias padanya membuat Baekhyun tidak tega. Toh, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak rugi. Dirinya memang pandai menyanyi. Itu juga merupakan salah satu hobinya. Jadi dia terima saja. Kendalanya hanya.. dia harus memakai wig sebagai kostum.

"Sambutlah Baeby!" teriak Lay penuh semangat. Baekhyun sempat mengumpat kecil akibat ucapan Lay yang terkesan mengejeknya. Namun setelah lampu sorot menyinarinya Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lembut. Uh.. Byun Baek sangat manis dan profesional~

"Selamat siang bagi para pengunjung" terdengar siulan iseng menggoda dari meja depan tempat pria tambun dan kedua temannya duduk. Baekhyun berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menonjok orang itu. Dia kembali berdehem untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya.

"Seperti biasa. Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia menghabiskan siang kalian disini. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan yang cukup banyak dan siulan penyemangat membuatnya senang. Lay mulai memetik gitarnya. Alunan nada sempurna nan indah mulai terdengar perlahan. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan micnya sambil duduk di kursi bulat yang sudah di sediakan di samping Lay.

Pemuda mungil itu mulai bernyanyi dan suaranya memang terdengar sangat merdu. Baekhyun menyanyikan Love Song_ by_ Bumkey. Para pengunjung terbuai dengan suara lembut Baekhyun. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memejamkan mata dan sesekali bertepuk tangan saat Baekhyun mencapai nada tinggi.

Demi Tuhan.. Suara Baekhyun begitu memabukkan. Lembut mengalun ketika dia mengeluarkan nada falseto yang sangat hampir sempura (menurut sehyun hehe).

Pertunjukan Baekhyun dan Lay selesai. Tidak henti-hentinya tepuk tangan para manusia itu terdengar. Mereka terlihat sangat menyukai penampilan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil ini berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Tidak lupa seulas senyuman manis mengembang. Membuatnya semakin cantik bak seorang yeoja sesungguhnya. Baekhyun kemudian melambai sambil berjalan dan sorot lampu itu membuat panggung kembali menjadi gelap.

**PLAK!**

"Auhh! Sakit Baeby.."

"Itu akibat karena sudah menjahiliku hyung!" umpat Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Aiihh.. Haha baiklah. Kau sangat manis jika marah _my dongsaeng_. Kerja bagus!" puji Lay lalu mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun yang membuat empunya kaget dan berteriak.

"HYUNG!"

"Baeby"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar seseorag memanggilnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat sangat terkejut dengan seseorang di belakangnya saat ini. Pemuda jangkung itu menyinggungkan senyum. Sedangkan mulut Baekhyun tetap terbuka lebar seiring dengan langkah tegap pemuda itu menuju padanya.

"Kau..."

"Lama tidak bertemu" ucap namja itu lagi di depan Baekhyun.

Tidak butuh berapa lama. Kaki mungil itu berlari cepat meninggalkan namja yang baru saja menyapanya. Namja itu terheran-heran namun dia juga tidak ingin berpikir lama dan langsung mengejar Baekhyun.

Baru saja namja itu menghampirinya setelah melihat Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan merdu dari kursi bar. Hatinya benar-benar rindu akan sesosok manis Baeby. Maka dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang panggung untuk menemui yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi reaksi yeoja pirang itu malah berkebalikan. Dia melarikan diri menuju ruang staf. Dan pemuda itu tidak ingin kehilangan yeoja itu lagi.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Lantas kenapa kau lari?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu pada akhirnya setelah berhasil menggapai tangan Baekhyun di depan meja bar.

"A... aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja. Kumohon jangan lari" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan namja ini. Kepalanya terangkat dan pipinya langsung merona melihat wajah pemuda ini yang terengah-engah sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Ma.. Maaf.." lirihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya meminta kau jangan lari lagi"

"Tapi aku harus bekerja Tuan.."

"Kalau begitu bekerjalah. Kita bisa sambil ngobrol disini. Lagipula kau tidak begitu sibuk kan? Melihat jumlah pengunjung yang lumayan sepi seperti ini" papar Chanyeol akhirnya lalu melihat sekeliling.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sekali lagi pipinya merona membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kepalanya mengangguk singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam meja bar.

"Beri aku satu vodka" pintanya tersenyum. Baekhyun menggeleng dihadapannya.

"Kami tidak menyediakan vodka siang hari" bohong Baekhyun.

Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol meminum alkohol perusak tubuh itu diusianya yang terbilang masih muda. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Chanyeol yang sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Tunggu! Kenapa Baekhyun harus peduli pada kesehatan Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu Baek?!

Chanyeol terlihat gusar. Masalahnya dia sangat ingin meminum vodka untuk melepas stress-nya.

"Kau bisa memesan cappucino atau yang lainnya. Aku akan membuatkannya" saran Baekhyun setelah melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk. Lalu Baekhyun berbalik dan membuatkan minuman Chanyeol

"Shift-mu setiap hari apa saja Baeby?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun atau Baeby hanya diam.

"Kau masih sinis padaku setelah pertemuan kedua kita hem?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ini pesananmu Tuan"

**GREB!**

"Aku tahu kau berniat kabur lagi kan? Padahal kau tadi mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakanku. Ayolah.. aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Apa salah?"

_'Sangat salah Park Chanyeol'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Pemuda mungil ini terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Jantungnya mulai berdebar memandang kembali wajah Chanyeol dari dekat.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengenalku lebih jauh?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kenapa memangnya tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mengangguk sementara Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tentu tidak"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia kehabisan ide untuk terus-terusan menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia lelah dan tidak ingin beragumen dengan pemuda ini. Namun Chanyeol terus memegang tangannya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, Tuan? Ini terasa sakit" Chanyeol yang tersadar mulai melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Tidak berapa lama keheningan panjang terlihat diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun berusaha sibuk dengan gelas-gelas itu dan Chanyeol menyesap cappucino panasnya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa debaran jantung mereka mulai tidak beraturan seperti drum besar yang di pukul asal. Baekhyun menimang-nimang apakah Chanyeol ingat bahwa mereka sudah berciuman beberapa hari yang lalu? Apakah Chanyeol masih ingin membunuhnya karena dia sudah menyiram Chanyeol dengan air?

"Baeby..." panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Alis Baekhyun berkerut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terbilang horror menatapnya.

"Kau... Itu? Kiss.. mark?"

**DEG!**

Jantung Baekhyun terasa berhenti berdetak ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan tubuhnya mulai menegang. Pikirannya gelagapan mencoba mencari alasan. Namun otaknya tidak mau di ajak berkerja sama. Sementara tangannya mulai keringat dingin.

Apa Chanyeol mengingatnya? Tapi dia kan sedang menyamar menjadi Baeby. Lantas kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat geram dan penasaran? Tenang saja Baekhyun. Beraktinglah sebagai Baeby. Ingat kau sedang menyamar dan Chanyeol tidak mengenalimu!

"Ah? I..ini yah.." Baekhyun berucap gugup seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa dia malah tersenyum bodoh dan memegang bekas kissmark-nya. Terkesan menutup-nutupi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Siapa yang melakukannya denganmu?" kata pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kutanya siapa yang memberikan tanda itu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran dengan tatapan menusuk. Baekhyun mulai takut. Dia berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tatapannya menjadi sayu memandang Chanyeol mengingat dia sudah di lecehkan dengan hasil dari tanda ini.

_'Ini perbuatanmu bodoh... Kenapa kau masih bertanya?'_ gumaman terkesan konyol itu terlontar sedikit pilu di dalam hatinya.

"Emm... Ini? Ah.. I..ini.. kissmark ini buatan pa.. pacarku..." jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa mendapat hentakan keras mengetahui bahwa Baeby telah memiliki seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya. Alisnya berkerut menatap cangkir cappucinonya tajam. Dia berusaha merendam emosinya. Tapi nihil. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih saat ini.

"Kau.. Mempunyai kekasih?" lirihnya tersenyum miris sambil menatap meja bar.

Baekhyun juga tidak memandang Chanyeol. Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil menatap gelas yang masih sok sibuk dia bersihkan. Padahal nyatanya gelas itu tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat frustasi. Tapi dia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tanpa mau ambil peduli. Toh, Chanyeol kan tidak mengenal Baekhyun yang menyamar meskipun dirinya berbohong kali ini pada ketua penguasa sekolah yang masih ingin mengincarnya. Satu atau dua kebohongan tidak akan berefek buruk kan?

Ya.. Itulah yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini tanpa memperhitungkan kedepannya akan seperti apa.

"Oh Sehun.."

**TBC**

**a/n:**

**Annyeong~**

**Gilak banget sehyun abis tes SBM langsung update *gigitin gedung SM! **

**Sehyun juga bingung kenapa banyak yang mengira sehyun hiatus karena ukk (?) Pengen ketawa rasanya.. Apalagi pas sehyun bilangin itu dan sehyun dikatain temen-temen kalo sehyun emang anak kecil, loli, pendek, macem-macem lah *tawa miris. Sehyun calon mahasiswi chingudeul.. *hiks T_T Sehyun juga sudah cukup umur untuk menonton filem biru (oke ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali) *abaikan! **

**Kenapa jadi sesi curhat (?)**

**Makin gaje yah? T_T**

**Gimana ffnya? Makin aneh ya? Ngebosenin? Garing? Gak ngefeels? Sehyun gagal jadi ChanBaek shipper ya? *dipukul BaekYeol**

**BaekYeol momennya juga masih kurang ya? **

**Rated juga masih aman~ Sabar saja para teman byuntae sehyun~ **

**Kita perlahan-lahan dulu berjalan-jalan di ff ini hohoho..**

**Silahkan~**

**Bagi yang mau menghujat panjang kali lebar di kotak review masih kosong YEHET! ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The one of my happiness who almost crack..**

**Sehyun will always be here loving both of you my shipp **

**And this BaekYeol or ChanBaek Area will also always be here! **

**Even ****when ****we ****were**** get a big ****hit by ****sadness ****or ****happiness****. ****We ****had to stay there ****for ****them****. **

**Please don't go... **

**Keep support them. Loving them like usual we do. Like EXO Fans do with uri heart..**

**No Bash! Love and Peace! Don't forget! **

**Because always..**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hun, besok kau sudah mulai masuk sekolah kan?"

"Tentu. Kau juga? Apa tandanya sudah hilang?"

"Sudah. Berkat bantuanmu tanda ini sedikit pudar"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Baek"

"Ah! Sehun!" Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong percakapan mereka sebelum Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya.

"Iya?"

"Perlu bantuanku besok?"

Sehun terkekeh di sebrang sana tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun yang memandang langit kamarnya menunggu jawaban seorang Oh Sehun. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula Yunho mengantarku"

Baekhyun mengangguk meski tidak terlihat oleh Sehun. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun"

**-BaekYeol Area!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek! Kau dimana?!" suara histeris Kyungsoo mulai terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

Baekhyun menengok kearah jam tangannya. Masih jam tujuh kurang lima. Kenapa Kyungsoo panik sekali seakan Baekhyun telat? Padahal bel baru akan berbunyi jam setengah delapan. Aneh sekali..

"Aku masih dibus. Ah.. sekarang sudah turun di halte depan sekolah. Ada apa suaramu ketakutan begitu Kyung? Tenang saja aku tidak akan telat!" oceh Baekhyun mulai menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sebelum menyebrang.

"SEHUN DAN CHANYEOL! CEPAT KEMARI BAEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saking tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih otak dan kaki Baekhyun juga tidak mau diam. Pemuda mungil itu menghiraukan segala umpatan semua murid-murid yang di tabraknya saat berjalan masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah.

Dari halte bus menuju gedung sekolah memang lumayan jauh. Tapi Baekhyun sungguh tidak mau peduli. Kakinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saraf tubuh Baekhyun terasa bergerak dengan se-refleks mungkin mendengar nama Sehun termasuk Chanyeol yang di sahutkan Kyungsoo tadi.

'_Ada apa lagi dengan mereka?!' _gumam Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

Gedung dalam sekolah belum begitu ramai. Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres ketika Baekhyun melihat di kiri dan kanannya siswa-siswi lain melangkah sama cepatnya dengan dia menuju lantai tiga. Tentu saja lantainya anak kelas dua belas. Angkatan Baekhyun.

"Sehun..." sedari tadi bibirnya kelu menyebut nama itu.

Apalagi ketika sampai di tangga paling atas. Lorong depan kelas 12-2 terlihat begitu berisik. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar kencang melihat murid-murid berkerumun seperti menyaksikan sesuatu.

"Baek!"

"Kyungsoo! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut didepan kelasku? Mana Sehun?" cemasnya seraya mengguncang badan Kyungsoo cukup keras.

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. "Maaf Baek.. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

**DEG!**

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang kaku mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Baekhyun mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan depan kelas. Badannya yang kecil memang memungkinkan dia untuk menyelinap meski harus bersusah payah.

Ketika dia berhasil menerobos sampai depan para siswa dan siswi tadi. Mata Baekhyun seketika membulat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang juga berteriak memanggil nama si namja berkacamata tebal dengan histeris.

'_Sehun...'_ lirih Baekhyun dengan tubuh kaku.

"Chanyeol... Cukup. Kurasa dia sudah jera" cegah Kai menahan si pemilik tubuh jangkung yang menatap tajam incaran paginya.

"Kelihatannya dia masih minta tambah, Kai" suara bariton itu seketika membuat bulu kuduk para murid yang berkumpul menonton ikut merinding.

"Yeol... Aku.. Sudah minta maaf... Apa hal itu.. belum cukup..?" ringis Sehun berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pipinya membengkak lagi dan darah kering mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Belum lagi tangan yang di-gips sempat menahan badannya saat ingin jatuh. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri luar biasa untuk seseorang yang baru saja selamat dari tulang yang bergeser.

"IDIOT! KAU PIKIR KAU SUDAH KUMAAFKAN?! JANGAN PIKIR KAU SUDAH LEPAS DARI HADAPANKU!" Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Sehun tinggi dan tangannya sudah siap hendak memukul Sehun.

"YAKK! TIANG LISTRIK BAJINGAN!" satu umpatan membuatnya berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Chanyeol menoleh. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Berdiri gemetaran sambil maju mendekat. Alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi marah bercampur takut. Berbagai pasang mata di sana menatapnya dengan serius. Lalu yang lain seperti biasa. Memberikan reaksi yang cukup heboh ketika Baekhyun berani mengumpat Ketua penguasa sekolah.

"Lepaskan Sehun!" ancam Baekhyun tidak sayang nyawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau, datang juga akhirnya"

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Apa jika anak ini kusiksa baru kau datang hem?" goda Chanyeol licik sambil menyeringai.

"KEPARAT KAU! KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA! KALAU MAU BALAS DENDAM PUKUL SAJA AKU! JANGAN LIBATKAN SEHUN!"

"Hah? Kau berani memberikan nyawamu padanya?" Chen yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan sambil mengemut lollipopnya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Chen!" sahut Kai.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Ternyata nyali anak ini besar juga. Apalagi dia sudah berani menyirammu Yeol, haha"

Ucapan Chen menyadarkan semua murid yang menjadi penonton di belakang Baekhyun. Benar. Ini dia si Byun Baekhyun yang telah menyiram Park Chanyeol dengan air hanya karena niat terdalamnya untuk membalaskan dendam seorang geeks. Akhirnya dia muncul juga..

Baekhyun terdiam menunduk. Tangannya terkepal keras sampai buku-buku jarinya terlihat. Kepalanya tidak berani melihat wajah Sehun. Lagi-lagi nyalinya menciut. Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan melecehkannya kembali di depan semua teman-temannya bahkan SM SHS. Tubuhnya juga gemetaran dengan debaran jantung yang tidak stabil.

"Brengsek kalian semua.. Lepaskan Sehun! Kau tidak tahu dia sedang sakit?" lirih Baekhyun memohon lebih sopan meskipun mengumpat. Dia pikir cara kasar juga tidak akan meluluhkan hati para penguasa sekolah ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

**DEG!**

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ucapan Chanyeol barusan mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kejadian di Bar. Tapi tidak mungkin. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menyamar sebagai Baeby dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa Chanyeol sekarang malah mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun? Apa si tiang listrik ini tahu siapa Baeby sebenarnya?

"Tidak mau menjawab ya.. Hmm.. Baiklah"

**BUK!**

Satu pukulan telak kembali mengenai pipi Sehun. Tubuh pemuda kurus itu terjatuh kelantai sebelum akhirnya sempat menimpa beberapa kursi. Kekejaman Chanyeol tidak sampai disitu. Namja jangkung itu menginjak kacamata tebal Sehun sampai salah satu framenya retak.

Baekhyun masih melongo tidak percaya menatap segala tindakan Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Hatinya merasa nyeri. Apakah Chanyeol memang sekeji ini?

"Kau.. Benar-benar... brengs—"

"CHANYEOL!" jeritan Baekhyun terendam oleh teriakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kerumunan itu.

Chanyeol mendesah malas melihat Luhan datang. Kesenangan paginya selalu tertunda karena sepupunya yang satu ini. Kai mulai mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh, begitu juga Kris yang baru datang. Menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan tindakkan kekerasan meskipun nantinya akan sia-sia. Paling tidak sekarang Chanyeol sudah mereda amarahnya.

"Sehun... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mulai berlutut di depan Sehun. Tangannya menangkupkan pipi Sehun yang lebam. Sehun sedikit meringis dan Baekhyun ikut memberikan reaksi yang sama. Tapi masih saja namja albino itu menyinggungkan senyum pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf...Aku tidak datang tepat waktu lagi.." bisik Baekhyun dan sebuah isakkan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Baek.. Bukan salahmu"

Tuan Park yang melihat hal itu kembali tersulut emosinya. Namun dia hanya bisa bungkam dengan penuh tanda tanya kepada dua manusia itu. Pikirannya lebih dominan dari pada isi hatinya saat ini.

'_Sial! Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?!'_ geraman dalam hati Chanyeol menggema.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu lebam.. Tanganmu.. Sebaiknya kau segera di bawa ke UKS. Lukamu lumayan parah" ucap Luhan khawatir yang tiba-tiba mendekati Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membopong Sehun dengan bantuan Luhan. Para murid yang masih setia memperhatikan drama itu mulai membuka jalan untuk Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Tidak lupa sebelum melewati Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap sinis penuh dendam kepada pemuda jangkung itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelah mereka keluar. Chanyeol kembali mengamuk dengan menendang salah satu meja siswa dengan kasar. Lalu meninggalkan kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf..."

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Luhan mengucapkan itu pada Baekhyun dan Sehun di UKS. Sedari tadi karena dokter kesehatan sekolah belum datang Luhanlah yang merawat Sehun. Kepalanya terus menunduk dengan obat merah yang di genggam erat di tangannya. Luhan kelihatan sangat bersalah. Padahal yang memukul Sehun adalah Chanyeol bukan Luhan!

"Sudahlah Luhan-ssi. Tidak usah meminta maaf.. Kesalahan Chanyeol bukan kesalahanmu juga" ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau benar Baekhyun-ah. Tapi Chanyeol sepupuku. Dia adalah tanggung jawabku.." lirih Luhan lesu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengerti bagaimana posisi Luhan sebagai saudara Chanyeol. Mungkin berat sekali memiliki saudara yang tidak punya moral seperti Chanyeol. Lalu sebagai gantinya Luhan yang berhati baiklah imbasnya. Pemuda cantik itu menjadi korban Chanyeol juga secara tidak langsung.

**BIIIPPP! BIIPPPP!**

"Ah! Bel masuk! Sehun-ah. Apa kau mau pulang saja? Mau kutelponkan Yunho-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Baek. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja"

"Aishh! Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu! Nyatanya? Coba lihat dirimu! Penuh lebam dan luka!"

"Makanya sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat? Aku masih bisa bicara buktinya"

"Memang. Tapi lebammu itu membuat mukamu membengkak! Dan kau terlihat jelek sekali tahu!" ejek Baekhyun di iringi gelak tawanya. Luhan yang melihat kedua makhluk ini bertengkar juga ikut tersenyum kecil memandang keakraban mereka berdua.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mengejekku?! Sudah sana cepat masuk kelas!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa di sini sendirian? Kalau Chanyeol datang lagi menghabisimu bagaimana?" cemas Baekhyun takut-takut. Sehun tetap menggeleng meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin. Tangannya perlahan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

"Aku akan di sini menjaga Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan yang serentak membuat keempat bola mata teman masa kecil ini membulat.

"Apa?" seru Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak saking terkejutnya.

"Kalau aku yang di sini Chanyeol tidak akan berani menggangu Sehun-ssi lagi. Iyakan?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dengan ucapan Luhan. Sementara kepala Sehun sudah menunduk dalam. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Tidak berani memandang wajah manis seorang Xi Luhan yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Baekhyun memandang kedua orang itu bergantian. Terus sampai dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Lalu terciptalah sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat pemuda mungil ini tersenyum senang. Sehun sepertinya mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Luhan.

"Begitu ya? Hmm.. Baiklah Luhan-ssi. Aku titip Sehun yah! Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas duluan Hun! Annyeong~" sahut Baekhyun girang dengan wajah menggoda.

"Baek! Aiishh... Anak itu kenapa malah kabur? Ck!" gerutu Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya dan mulai mengumpat sendiri dengan tidak jelas.

Sehun sadar kalau Luhan masih duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Kepala pemuda albino itu menengok kaku pada Luhan. Namja mungil itu tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun yang masih membiru penuh benjolan. Sedangkan Sehun malah nyengir konyol. Membuat Xi Luhan tergelak seketika.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Luhan-ssi?" heran Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun menggaruk kepala di depan Luhan. Bisa sajakan, Luhan mengira Sehun ketombean kalau dia bertingkah begitu terus?

"Ah, maaf. Bukannya bermaksud mengejek. Tapi kau terlihat lucu"

'_Lucu? Aku lucu?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati dengan mata membulat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Sehun hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang retak.

"Kau yang suka membaca di perpustakaan kan? Aku sering melihatmu di sana. Ah, iya. Mungkin kau belum mengenalku. Salam kenal. Namaku Xi Luhan" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

'_Apa? Dia sering melihat ku? Aihh.. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu namamu Luhan-ssi. Kau begitu terkenal disekolah ini..'_ gumam Sehun lagi lalu tersenyum kecil membalas jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Aku Oh Sehun, kelas 12-2" kata Sehun dan kembali memalingkan muka menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Sehun-ssi" panggil Luhan. Sehun menoleh.

Baginya suara Luhan begitu lembut ketika berbicara. Jantungnya tidak lelah bergemuruh ketika bibir mungil itu menyebutkan namanya. Apalagi mata Luhan yang menyiratkan sinar gemerlap. Luhan sangatlah indah. Mimpi apa Sehun semalam bisa berduaan begini dengan salah satu penguasa sekolah termanis Xi Luhan di UKS? Tolong bangunkan Sehun sekarang~

"Y... Ya?"

"Kuberi tahu satu hal. Tidak baik memakai kacamata retak Sehun-ssi. Itu bisa merusak pandangan matamu"

"Be..begitukah?" kikuk Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang kacamata Sehun perlahan. Hendak mengambil kacamata itu. Jemari Luhan yang menyentuh kulit kepala Sehun menimbulkan efek yang cukup besar bagi Sehun sendiri. Oh Tuhan.. Sehun serasa ingin mati.

"Nah begini lebih baik" senyum Luhan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ahh..Te.. Terima kasih... Luhan-ssi" gugup Sehun berusaha tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" balas Luhan tanpa mau memalingkan matanya dari wajah Sehun.

"Lu...Luhan-ssi?"

"Hem?"

"Maaf.. Tapi, kenapa kau menatapku terus? Apa aku masih terlihat lucu di hadapanmu?" kata Sehun pelan sambil memilin selimut yang di pakainya.

Luhan terkekeh. Senyuman-nya begitu memabukkan bagi Sehun. Tidak heran dia begitu di puja puji seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Selain Luhan berwajah manis, dia juga baik dan cerdas. Bahkan Luhan adalah salah satu cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini. Begitu sempurna kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Karena aku baru melihat wajahmu secara langsung tanpa kacamata yang selalu menyembunyikan matamu Sehun-ssi.." ucap Luhan pelan.

"Dan matamu ternyata sangat indah" tambahnya lagi. Mata Sehun langsung membulat. Jantungnya... Oh sudah tidak di deskripsikan lagi. Bawalah Sehun ke langit sekarang juga hey para malaikat. Detakannya hampir berhenti ketika Luhan mengatakan hal itu.

'_Kau salah Luhan. Matamu-lah yang paling indah. Ah, anii.. Kaulah sebenarnya yang terindah..' _Sehun ingin mengatakan ungkapan hatinya. Namun sayang. Keberaniannya hanya di batas benaknya.

Kepala pemuda culun itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona. Sementara Luhan menghembuskan nafas menyesal ketika matanya kembali memandang lengan Sehun yang di-gips. Saudaranya itu benar-benar harus dia habisi nanti!

"Aku minta maaf Chanyeol telah memukulmu. Sepertinya dia hanya berniat memancing emosi Baekhyun dengan cara menjadikanmu sebagai umpannya. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja.. Dia mulai berubah semenjak.." jelas Luhan tapi namja manis ini menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mulai penasaran. "Semenjak?"

"Semenjak dia kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya" papar Luhan di tengah keheningan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kaki pendek pemuda manis ini melangkah keluar kelas. Matanya melirik kekanan kiri mencari Chanyeol. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin menemui namja brengsek itu. Dirinya hanya terlalu waspada ingin menghindarinya sementara. Bisa saja tiba-tiba makhluk buas itu keluar dari kelas 12-1 dan menghabisinya sekarang.

Tapi Baekhyun berusaha tidak takut. Niatnya memang sudah bulat untuk membalas Chanyeol nanti. Namun sebelumnya dia ingin kekantin dulu membelikan Sehun makan siang.

"Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?" sahut Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kelas 12-3 sebelah kelas Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kyung! Kajja! Ikut aku beli roti untuk Sehun ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu mengangguk semangat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat makan siang.

Kantin SM SHS memang luas. Tentunya saat siang tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat berlabuhnya para siswa-siswi yang perutnya kelaparan minta di isi seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi kata 'ramai' sudah sangat tidak asing lagi.

Belum sempat mereka sampai di tempat memesan makanan. Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba di jegal oleh seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh. Alisnya berkerut tanda tidak suka ketika menatap siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Baekhyunieee~" panggilan manja itu membuat Baekhyun serasa ingin muntah di wajahnya.

"Apa?" sinis Baekhyun.

"Haha, kau sangat manis kalau sedang marah. Kau tahu? Semua orang sedang membicarakan sikapmu loh pada si Ketua Park" goda Jeong Daehyun sambil melirik ke beberapa murid yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Baik siswa maupun siswi mulai bergosip ria dan saling berbisik-bisik memandang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka. Memang dia brengsek. Kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Mau menyuruhku lagi?" Baekhyun langsung _to the point_ pada Daehyun. Memang sudah keseharian Daehyun menjahili atau bahkan menyuruh Baekhyun layaknya babu pribadinya. Pemuda ber-eyeliner itu menyeringai.

"Kau memang selalu tahu keinginanku Baekhyunnie. Kajja!" tanpa mendapat jawaban iya atau tidaknya dari Baekhyun. Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja teman-temannya. Sementara Kyungsoo tangannya juga di tarik oleh Young Jae, teman Daehyun.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?!"

"Simple saja. Tidak macam-macam kok. Mukamu sebenarnya manis, Baek. Jadi aku ingin kau memakai ini dan berfoto seolah-olah kau memang pacarku" ujar Daehyun sambil menyerahkan wig berwarna coklat terang pada Baek.

'_What the...? Ya! Itu namanya permintaan macam-macam Jeong Daehyun bodoh!' _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, Kalau untuk Kyungsoo cocoknya yang warna hitam. Lihat dia maniskan?" tambah Young Jae yang ternyata sudah memakaikan wig itu pada Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat teman baiknya sudah terkena ke isengan kelompok laknat itu terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo sempat meronta tapi teman-teman Daehyun yang lain memaksanya duduk dan memegangi tangannya. Murid-murid lain juga tidak ambil pusing. Toh, mereka juga sudah biasa melihat pem-bullyan semacam ini di sekolahnya. Asal bukan mereka saja yang kena.

"Bagaimana? Ayolah. Satu foto saja" pinta Daehyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap menolak. Menatap horror wig itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Daehyun condong kedepan. Baekhyun terdiam sedikit gugup ketika tangan Daehyun memegang pundaknya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau menolak Kyungsoo juga akan ikut kena, Baek? Kau mau melihat Kyungsoo yang kupermalukan di sini?" ucapan licik Daehyun sukses membuat Baekhyun tunduk. Dengan kesal Baekhyun akhirnya duduk manis di bangku panjang meja teman-teman Daehyun.

"Bagus. Anak pintar" puji Daehyun sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Daehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tidak berapa lama matanya membulat menatap Baekhyun yang telah memakai wig. Demi Tuhan.. Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik melebihi seorang yeoja.

Pemuda mulai ber-eyeliner itu menyeringai. Tidak salah memang dia memilih Baekhyun sebagai yeojachingu palsunya. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Namun sekarang pemuda brengsek itu malah termakan pesona manis pemuda mungil ini.

Daeyun ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya menarik posesif pinggang mungil Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya. Lalu dia mulai mengangkat ponselnya tinggi. Berusaha mengambil foto selca. Tubuh Baekhyun sempat meronta beberapa kali. Tapi Daehyun tidak mengindahkan penolakan Baekhyun. Dirinya berusaha mengambil selca yang menurutnya mirip adegan sepasang kekasih.

"Baekhyuniee ayo tersenyum!" pintanya karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung mengeluarkan ekspresi senang.

Tentu saja! Siapa yang senang jika dipaksa seperti ini? Apalagi jantungnya berdebar mengingat wig ini sangat mirip dengan wig yang sering di pakainya saat ingin menyamar dari Chanyeol.

"Daehyun. Kau kurang mesra sepertinya. Buat pose yang lebih meyakinkan!" titah Young Jae iseng sambil merangkul Kyungsoo yang mulai kesal.

Daehyun tersenyum licik memandang Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung tersenyum. Daehyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun langsung menghadap wajah Daehyun. Pemuda mungil itu menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian. Bibir Daehyun mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Tangannya berusaha mendorong keras Daehyun. Sementara teman-teman Daehyun bersorak kaget sekaligus riang karena Daehyun berhasil menjahili Baekhyun semakin jauh. Kyungsoo juga berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari rengkungan Young Jae namun nihil. Jeong Daehyun itu enggan melepaskan bibir mereka sampai akhirnya..

**BUK!**

Satu pukulan keras mengenai pipi namja ber-eyeliner itu sampai dia terjatuh dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali. Airmata menggengang di pelupuk mata sipitnya. Dirinya sangat kesal dan penuh amarah.

Namun bukan Baekhyun yang memukul Daehyun melainkan..

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol..."

**BUK! **

Kali ini suara pukulan keras berasal dari belakang Kyungsoo. Young Jae terjatuh.

"Ups maaf tanganku juga licin. Aku tidak sengaja menghajarmu. Maaf yah hehe" ucap Kai yang langsung mengangkat kedua tangan. Berpura-pura memasang wajah tidak bersalah setelah memukul wajah Young Jae.

"Kai" panggil Kyungsoo dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau di apakan oleh mereka? Wah... Kau mirip sekali dengan yeoja. Kukira kau siapa. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu" ujar Kai yang memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Sejenak dirinya sempat terpesona ketika melihat Kyungsoo sangat manis saat ini. Seperti perempuan lemah yang terkurung di tempat gelap.

Kuberi tahu satu hal. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kyungsoo terlihat sangat malu di pandangi Kai seperti itu.

"Ck! Kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian tidak pernah tahu aturan sih? Di sini tidak ada yang boleh membully siapapun kecuali Chanyeol!" sahut Chen cukup keras dan kejadian tersebut sukses menarik perhatian semua murid yang sedang makan.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan raut yang sulit di artikan. Aura pembunuhnya mulai keluar. Tatapannya datar dan berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mungkin dia masih menahan amarahnya untuk langsung menghabisi si brengsek ini. Sementara Daehyun di hadapannya terbaring sesekali meringis memegangi bibirnya yang sobek. Atau mungkin malah gigi Daehyun yang retak sehingga dia sempat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya?

Sebelum adegan kissing itu terjadi. Chanyeol sudah melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam kantin dari sudut kantin tempat para penguasa sekolah biasa duduk. Namun tidak berapa lama perasaan tidak enak ketika Baekhyun mulai memakai wig dan ternyata Daehyun dengan cepat menciumnya. Lalu inilah hasil dari perbuatan bodoh Daehyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Daehyun dan mendorongnya kasar dengan asal sampai mengenai beberapa murid yang menjadi penonton. Semuanya menghindar saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik seragam Daehyun untuk berdiri dan menghujaminya dengan beberapa pukulan.

"Chanyeol sudahlah!" teriak Kai yang tidak berani mendekati Chanyeol saat dia sedang mengamuk layak singa liar saat ini.

Kris mencoba menghentikannya tetapi tubuh namja cool itu malah terhempas dan punggungnya terbentur sudut dinding. Chen mendekat menolong Kris. Sementara kepalanya berputar mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak ada. Luhan sedang menjaga Sehun di UKS. Lantas sekarang siapa yang bisa menghentikan Chanyeol yang memukul dan menendang Daehyun dengan membabi buta?!

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memukul Daehyun lagi gerakannya seketika terhenti dengan kedua tangan mungil yang telah melingkar sempurna di perutnya. Tubuhnya terdiam bagaikan adegan yang di pause dengan tangan terangkat. Kemeja belakangnya terasa basah. Mata Chanyeol membulat seakan sadar dari ke-kalapannya.

"Hentikan brengsek... Jangan memukul orang lagi. Kumohon.. hiks.." isak Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol meski sekarang perbedaan tinggi mereka kentara sekali.

Semua murid baik siswa maupun siswi, para penguasa sekolah, dan juga Kyungsoo melongo tidak percaya. Chanyeol berhenti mengamuk? Dan Baekhyunlah yang berhasil menghentikannya?! Tidak berapa lama Luhan datang dan sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang gemetaran memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh Daehyun yang sudah babak belur dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol berhenti memukuli namja itu mulai melonggarkan pelukkanya. Namun dirinya kembali tertarik kedalam pelukkan tubuh jangkung pemuda itu. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Dengar! Kalian semua yang berani macam-macam dengannya akan mendapatkan balasan yang sama seperti makhluk bodoh ini! INGAT ITU!" sahut si pemilik suara bariton itu pada orang-orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Mereka terdiam kaku mendengar ancaman yang sama sekali bukan main-main bagi Chanyeol dan lainnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun berjalan cepat menjauhi kerumunan itu. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh berpandangan heran. Mata Kyungsoo memandang punggung kedua orang yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan kepiluan.

'_Ternyata memang benar Baekhyun..'_ batinnya

"Kris.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati Kris saat Kim Jongdae menyuruh mereka semua untuk bubar dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan namja itu?" tanya Kris sambil berusaha duduk.

"Chanyeol tidak akan menghajarnya. Buktinya dia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namja pendek itu memang tidak sayang nyawa. Berani sekali tadi dia menghentikan Chanyeol" papar Chen sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya menangkap kedua sosok yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat. "Kurasa Chanyeol menyukainya" ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-BaekYeol Area-**

Tangan mungil itu terus di seret layaknya karung beras oleh si pemuda jangkung. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol dari belakang. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat kejadian tadi. Entah apa dia waras atau tidak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka melihat Chanyeol memukul orang seperti tadi. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup gugup saat Chanyeol menariknya. Dia tidak tahu mau di bawa kemana. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol akan menghabisinya? Tapi mengapa Chanyeol tadi memberikan ultimatum itu kalau dia ingin menghabisi Baekhyun?

Tidak berapa lama kaki mereka telah menapak pada lantai paling atas yaitu atap sekolah. Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar kearah pintu.

"Auhh sakit.." rintih Baekhyun mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Nafas mereka mulai tidak beraturan karena sempat berlari. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol karena tindakan bodohnya tadi. Jadi, kepalanya hanya menunduk tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dalam.

Suasana sangat hening. Hanya suara angin berhembus yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba tangan besar itu terulur mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sentuhan ini sangat lembut dan membuatnya nyaman.

Perlahan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apa jantungnya sudah mulai tidak mau berfungsi sesuai dengan otak Baekhyun? Tapi sekarang yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun memang tidak ada siapapun selain Chanyeol.

Ketua penguasa sekolah itu masih belum berbicara. Wajahnya perlahan mulai mendekat pada kuping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya di sana. Menempelkan hidungnya pada kepala Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun yang wangi strawberry manis seperti seorang yeoja.

Baekhyun mulai merasa risih akibat perlakuan Chanyeol. Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi dia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa ketika tubuh pemuda itu mulai mendekat sampai menghimpit badan kecilnya. Sedangkan tangan nganggur Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol yang semakin merapat. Hidung mancung Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan sikut kanannya sudah menempel pada pintu.

"Chan...Yeol..." lirih Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana pada situasi yang cukup aneh baginya karena tingkah Chanyeol. Hey! Apa dia ingin mempermainkan kau lagi Baek?

Mengingat hal itu tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun meronta gelisah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak punya niat sedikit pun menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Malah, saat ada celah terbuka akibat usaha mendorong pemuda mungil itu Chanyeol semakin merapatkan punggung Baekhyun pada dinding dan memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol... Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?!" sahut Baekhyun panik dengan raut cemas.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Kepalanya mulai menjauh dan beralih pada kuping Baekhyun tanpa mau melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Baeby..." bisiknya dengan nada berat.

Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya. Gerakan penolakannya berhenti. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda ini. Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? Apa Baekhyun salah dengar? Baeby?! Chanyeol memanggil nama Baeby tadi?

Tiba-tiba hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama lain. Alis Baekhyun berkerut. Dalam dadanya terasa sesak. Padahal pelukan ini terasa possessif dan hangat. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa nyaman. Namun kenapa Chanyeol malah memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama itu?

Hey Chanyeol! Ingatlah kau sedang bersama siapa saat ini!

Tunggu...!

Apa Chanyeol telah mengetahui siapa Baeby sebenarnya?!

"A... Apa maksudmu?" gugup Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

Mata mereka bertemu dengan kerutan alis Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol was was. Tangan Chanyeol kembali terarah pada leher Baekhyun. Menyentuh tanda kemerahan di sana yang mulai memudar. Tuan Park tersenyum. Entah apa arti sebenarnya dari senyuman itu. Baekhyun tidak melihatnya karena memalingkan muka menahan gugup.

"_I knew it. All the time. It was you_" ucap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun seolah dia tuli.

"Aku bilang. Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu kau pendek" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kembali leher mulus itu. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat dia berusaha meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi teduh dan saat ini Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan! Tapi kenapa wajahnya kembali menyeringai dengan senyum pahit?

"Tidak ada salahnya aku menghajarnya tadi, hah. Ternyata memang benar dia kekasihmu" mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terkekeh memilukan, Baekhyun sadar dan langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol sampai pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku!" sahut Baekhyun bergerak cepat membalikkan badannya. Tangan mungil itu berusaha meraih gagang pintu yang hampir terputar sebelum akhirnya tangan besar Chanyeol menghadang sang pintu untuk terbuka lebar.

"Lihat? Bahkan caramu kabur mirip sekali dengannya" ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"A... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Sudahlah lepaskan aku Chanyeol!" gugup Baekhyun dengan nada panik seperti habis kepergok korupsi (?)

"Kau pura-pura lupa?"

"Aku harus pergi!"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pintu ini!"

"Jadi benar kau kekasih Oh Sehun?"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

**DEG! **

Sahutan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya lagi membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Namja ini meronta lagi seperti tadi. Tapi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat tajam membuatnya berhenti dan menatap kesal Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Park Chanyeol! Apa maumu hah? Kau masih ingin menghabisiku karena sudah menyirammu dengan air?! Kau masih tidak terima?" Baekhyun berteriak dengan airmata yang nyaris membasahi pipinya.

Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdalih ataupun mencari alasan. Chanyeol telah mengetahui siapa itu Baeby. Dan Baekhyun malah semakin ingin menangis karena penyebab masalah Chanyeol memukul Sehun adalah karena ucapan bodohnya.

Yah, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bodoh juga. Buktinya dia bisa menyimpulkan semuanya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya saat di Bar, Baekhyun terlalu gugup. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengetahui penyamarannya. Lalu dia mengingat Sehun. Maka dari itulah bibirnya tanpa sengaja mengucapkan nama Sehun. Tapi sayang sekali Baek. Pikiran sempitmu itu menjadi penyebab semua luka-luka di tubuh Sehun.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berbeda lagi. Kembali teduh seperti memandang seseorang yang rapuh. Oh, apakah Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan semua yang selama ini dia pendam?

"Apa benar Oh Sehun kekasihmu? Jadi benar tanda ini darinya?" lirih Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sebutir airmata telah jatuh kepipinya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh. Kepalanya hanya bisa menunduk atau memandang kearah lain. Wig yang sedari tadi di pakainya sudah di singkap oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol menangkupkan pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap airmatanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menghabisimu tenang saja. Lupakan hal itu pernah terjadi. Sekarang aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku hanya membutuhkan jawaban bukan isakkanmu" jelas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dirinya merasa dungu jika harus mengatakan kebohongan lagi bahkan ketika Chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya. Hatinya lelah karena Chanyeol. Dan dia hanya ingin terbebas dari makhluk berandalan ini.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Maaf lama update. **

**Sehyun sempat berpikir apakah akan melanjutkan atau tidak... **

**Sehyun bukan sedih karena Tae eoni jadian sama Baek. Mereka berdua juga bias sehyun. Sama-sama lead vocal dan gak ada yang kurang. Cocok kok. Emang sih sempet shock tapi wajar kan kalau Baek stan menangis sebentar? Asal Baek Oppa bahagia sehyun bahagia kok **** *terdengar suara potekan**

**Tadinya sehyun mau end aja di Chap 5 gamau ngelanjutin lagi biarin ngegantung aja... dan Sehyun rasa sehyun memang berpikir egois. Maaf, tapi sehyun punya alasan sendiri dan bahkan mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah tau. **

**Sebagai ChanBaek/BaekYeol shipp pasti kalian ngerti kan? Nah, sehyun sedihnya karena itu. Ya.. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena sehyun belum jadi anak baik...**

**Oya sehyun ganti username twitter jadi ohansehyun **

**Last!**

**Sehyun gak muluk-muluk minta kalian reviews. Mungkin kalian juga udah pada ilfil bacanya because Chanbaek crack.. **

**Tapi kalau kalian masih menantikan FF ini lanjut sehyun bakal berusaha lanjutin kok tenang aja. Cuma sehyun masih berpikir apakah kalian menantikan ff yang berpairing BaekYeol ini?**

**ChanBaek or BaekYeol Shipper Fighting! YEHET!^_^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously **

_Baekhyun terdiam. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dirinya merasa dungu jika harus mengatakan kebohongan lagi bahkan ketika Chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya. Hatinya lelah karena Chanyeol. Dan dia hanya ingin terbebas dari makhluk berandalan ini._

_"Aku..."_

* * *

**********Thanks for all the readers about your sweet supports ^_^ **

******Saranghaeyo! xoxo  
**

**Sehyun and Baekyeol/ChanBaek Always here!**

**I'll not give up! I hope you guys also think the same way like me**

**We Are One**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BaekYeol Area- **

**Play BGM : **

**2NE1 - It hurts**

**Hyorin - Don't love me  
**

_[Let's go back to the first time we meet, boys. Shall we?]_

* * *

**Desember 20XX 22.45 KST **

Malam di bulan akhir tahun memang kian menusuk persendian tubuh. Angin musiman yang berhembus semilir terasa begitu kejam. Bagaikan menggoda kulit manusia yang berlapisi jaket-jaket tebal. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk secara paksa. Tubuh ini serasa menerima rangsangan langsung sehingga badan mengigil kedinginan.

Langit hari ini terlihat mendung tanpa bintang yang menghiasinya. Yang ada hanyalah gemerlap lampion-lampion kecil di jalan yang memutih akibat salju. Butiran-butiran benda kapas itu melayang perlahan turun dari langit sampai benar-benar menumpuk.

Meskipun dingin seperti es. Namun begitu indah untuk di lewatkan seseorang. Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau melewatkan salju pertama pada bulan Desember?

Bagi seseorang, turunnya salju sekarang berada di malam yang tidak tepat. Malam ini adalah malam kelam untuk dirinya. Menikmati salju tanpa seseorang yang sebut saja telah pergi meninggalkannya. Seseorang yang di kasihinya. Seseorang yang di sayanginya. Bahkan dirinya akan 'selalu' mencintai sosok itu.

Lantas kenapa salju menjadi salah satu permasalahannya? Oh, sebenarnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya mengingat satu momen manis mengenai salju pertama dengan orang tersebut. Meski sekarang segalanya hanya kenangan.

Tubuhnya sangat sakit setelah mati-matian melawan semua berandal yang anggap saja musuh bebuyutannya. Luka ini tidak seberapa dengan luka membekas selamanya kepada orang itu. Ditinggalkan seseorang yang dicintai memang tidak mudah.

Apakah malam ini Tuhan sedang menghukumnya? Atau Tuhan sedang memberitahukan padanya sesuatu yang akan menyadarkannya sebentar lagi.

_'Apakah jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu aku tidak akan menyadari hal itu?'_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berlari kecil di tengah hujan salju yang masih ringan. Uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya terlihat kentara sekali di cuaca seperti ini. Tubuhnya mengigil. Dia memang tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Ingin rasanya dia segera masuk kedalam rumah dan memakai selimut hangatnya sambil meminum secangkir susu strawberry hangat.

"Uhh, kenapa mesti bersalju hhh…" gemetarnya mengeratkan jaket biru berhoodie yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajahnya.

Langkahnya mulai di percepat ketika memotong jalan melewati sebuah taman sekitar yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau bermain malam-malam di musim ekstrim ini? Lebih baik tidur dirumah bergumul dengan selimut tebal.

Kecepatan lari namja itu semakin bertambah. Namun dia lengah dan badan mungil itu tergelincir oleh jalanan yang mulai membeku. Dengan posisi dada yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Auhh.. Appoo…" ringisnya seperti anak bayi baru pertama kali jatuh. Matanya memandangi telapak tangan yang tadi menopang tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah dingin itu. Darah mulai keluar dari sela-sela kulit tangannya. Mungkin dia sempat tergores batu kecil saat terjatuh.

"Ahh… Dingiinn…" ucapnya gemetaran kembali.

Dia lebih mengabaikan perih yang menjalar ke tangannya dan segera bangkit untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi sayang, darah itu tidak mau berhenti membeku sepeti bibirnya yang sudah kelu.

"Argghh…." terdengar suara rintihan lain.

Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar suara aneh ditelinganya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana sini. Mencari sumber suara. Namun hening. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada taman yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup hujan salju ringan. Suasana sangat sepi. Seperti kuburan nyentrik lebih tepatnya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah takut-takut. Taman ini cukup luas meski dengan penerangan lampu seadanya. Jangan-jangan suara desahan berat tadi berasal dari orang gila? Atau… Hantu?

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin ada hantu? Selama lima belas tahun hidupnya namja itu belum pernah melihat namanya hantu makanya dia tidak percaya.

Tidak berapa lama matanya menangkap sosok manusia yang sedang duduk di bawah pancuran. Langkahnya berhenti. Dirinya takut melihat penampilan orang itu. Dia ragu apakah dia harus mendekat untuk bertanya.

_'Kenapa orang itu duduk di sana dengan cuaca tidak bersahabat seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak kedinginan?' _batinnya. Hati namja mungil itu sungguh baik layaknya malaikat kecil.

"Emhh.. Permisi. Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ tidak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk dengan satu kaki menekuk dan satunya lagi lurus di depan namja mungil itu.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan. Lebih baik kau pulang jangan duduk di sini"

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kau pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" gertak si pemilik suara berat dan wajahnya terangkat.

"Ya ampun! Wajahmu!" tanpa bisa di jaga mulutnya pemuda mungil itu berteriak cukup keras. Memberikan reaksi heboh ketika melihat banyak lebam dan darah mengalir di pelipis namja itu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Kau habis berkelahi?" tanyanya lagi menghiraukan usiran orang di depannya. Pemuda itu mendengus kasar tidak peduli. Lalu menepis tangan pemuda mungil yang sudah menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?! Ini bukan urusanmu bocah! Sudah kubilang pergi kenapa tidak mengerti juga! Pergi kau!" umpatnya kasar berusaha berdiri namun dia tidak sanggup.

"Tunggu! Lebih baik kau jangan berdiri dulu sepertinya lukamu sangat parah. Omo… darahnya terus mengalir. Aihh.. Bagaimana ini?" cemasnya terlihat panik.

Hey! Ini adalah kali pertama kau bertemu dia, pemuda manis. Tapi kenapa kau malah sangat ketakutan seakan dia adalah kerabatmu yang terluka parah? Oh, mari kita ingat sekali lagi. Dirinya adalah malaikat mungil..

"Kira-kira apa yang bisa menutup lukamu itu yah? Kalau tidak segera di tutup nanti kau terkena infeksi" gelisahnya celingak-celinguk melihat apakah ada toko yang masih buka di jam segini?

Nihil. Lagipula hari sudah hampir larut. Kondisi namja bersurai coklat gelap ini juga cukup memprihatinkan. Luka-luka basah di wajah dan pelipisnya harus segera di obati.

"Ah! Iya aku lupa!" sahutnya tidak tahu diri lagi bahwa pemuda yang merasa nyaris sekarat itu pengang mendengar jeritan cemprengnya.

"Ini! Pakai ini saja tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu melirik keatas.

Matanya menangkap sebuah band aid kecil berwarna pink dengan gambar strawberry yang terkesan sangat _girlish_. Oh, god… Siapapun pria bodoh yang mau memakai band aid itu pasti sudah gila.

"Ck…" hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir si surai coklat gelap. Namja ini mungil ini mengigit bibir menahan malu.

_'Benar juga.. Dia pasti tidak mau memakai band aid konyol ini. Aiishh… Kenapa hanya motif ini yang aku punya. Aku benar-benar bodoh hhh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Akhirnya si pemuda mungil berhoodie menemukan alternatif lain. "Ah.. rumahku tidak jauh dari sini! Apa kau mau kesana?" tawarnya.

Namja itu hanya meringis dan terdiam. Tubuhnya mungkin terlalu sakit untuk berjalan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bawakan obat dari rumahku. Kau tunggu di sini yah. Ini. Coba di pakai dulu meski motifnya tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan. Paling tidak darahmu bisa berhenti mengalir. Tunggu sebentar ya!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan band air bermotif strawberry pada si pria bersurai coklat.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat. Sedangkan pemuda yang masih terduduk tadi memandang punggung si kecil yang mulai berlari menjauh. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Bahkan nyeri di tubuhnya akibat pukulan berandalan lain tidak begitu sakit dari ini.

Dia ingin menangis kembali. Entah karena apa. Tapi seluruh nafasnya terasa terkecat dan sulit untuk menghirup udara bebas disekitarnya.

Kenapa namja pendek itu peduli padanya? Kenapa dia mau membantu namja menyedihkan seperti dirinya? Apa Tuhan memang sedang memberikan pengecualian padanya? Memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya masih banyak yang peduli padanya meski sikapnya sangat brengsek dan tidak bermoral.

Apa Tuhan mengirimnya dengan sengaja untuk menyembuhkan hatinya malam ini? Atau mungkin… tidak?

Tangannya terangkat sambil memegang band aid pink di hadapannya. Matanya kembali menoleh pada lahan kosong tempat namja tadi pergi kerumahnya untuk mengambil obat.

"Sial… Kenapa masih ada manusia seperti itu? Benar-benar bodoh.." lirihnya menahan pilu.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku lama. Tadi eomma tidak mengizinka….."

Kalimat si namja mungil terhenti ketika menatap lahan kosong di sekitar kolam air mancur taman. Kepalanya mencari-cari si namja bersurai coklat tadi yang seingatnya masih duduk lemah disini. Tapi kemana namja itu sekarang?

"Ah.. Kemana dia pergi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Omo… Tubuhnya kan terluka.. Apa dia bisa.. berjalan?" ucapnya pelan.

Si pemuda mungil itu menatap lagi lahan kosong tempat pria tadi terduduk. Beberapa tetesan darah masih ada di sana. Hatinya terasa nyeri mengingat kondisi pria itu.

Tangannya menarik hodiee menutupi seluruh kepala. Sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam erat sebuah payung yang sengaja di bawanya karena salju turun semakin lebat.

Tanpa sadar sebutir airmata jatuh ke pipi mulunya. Tiba-tiba dia sedih membayangkan pria bersurai coklat tadi. Dia lengah kembali dan tidak sempat menolongnya. Bodoh benar kau Byun Baekhyun..

"Hiks… Aku harap dia baik-baik saja…." Isakknya lalu menaruh plastik berisi obat merah dan beberapa perban di tepi kolam tersebut. Tidak lupa plastik itu dipayungi agar tidak terkena salju.

Kemudian kakinya berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman. Tanpa dia sadari. Bahwa namja bersurai coklat gelap tadi ternyata masih berada di sana. Bersembunyi di balik pohon melihat semua perilaku Baekhyun yang telah merubah pandangan hatinya.

_'Ternyata masih ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikanku…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Januari, 20XX **

"Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap si namja mungil sambil membungkukkan badan penuh semangat.

"Nah, Tuan Byun. Sekarang duduklah di sebelah Oh Sehun" titah seonsangnim dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Psst! Dia pasti si anak baru berbeasiswa itu kan? Kelihatannya dia menarik. Cepat kerjai dia, Hyun!" bisik Young Jae yang duduk di belakang Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum miring lalu mengeluarkan sedikit kakinya saat Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Baekhyun yang tidak melihat tersandung hingga terjatuh. Tubuh mungilnya langsung menyentuh tanah dengan tidak elit. Membuat gelak tawa heboh yang cukup keras oleh seluruh murid kelas.

"Aigoo.. Kau tidak apa-apa anak baru?" tanya Daehyun pura-pura bersimpati menahan tawa.

Baekhyun berdiri membereskan seragamnya yang sedikit lecek lalu tersenyum pada Daehyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Ya! Sudah jangan tertawa lagi! Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 56!" sahut Kim Seonsangnim dan semua murid mulai diam.

"Hai Baek" sapa si namja berkacamata tebal.

Baekhyun hanya diam lalu duduk dengan ekspresi sok cuek. Tanpa membalas sapaan hangat teman barunya. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku catatan dan tempat pensilnya tanpa mengindahkan ucapan si kacamata tebal disebelahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun kau sudah lupa padaku?" bisik Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat sikap dingin temannya.

Baekhyun menoleh menahan tawa. "Puhahahaha!" gelakkan kecilnya terendam seruan Kim Seonsangnim yang membelakangi mereka dan memang selalu bersuara keras ketika mengajar matematika.

"Ya! Baekhyuniee!" kesal Sehun sambil berbisik.

"Hahaha mian Sehunnie. Ekspresimu lucu sekali!"

"Begitukah caramu menyapaku ketika sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

"Mian.. mian, Hun. Aihhh kau ini! Kemari kau!" senyum Baekhyun lalu menarik punggung Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Sial! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hun!" ucap Baekhyun di telinga Sehun.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Aku juga, Baek. Selamat datang kembali di Seoul"

.

.

.

Kehidupan sekolah Byun Baekhyun pada minggu awal tidak semulus semua murid yang mengharapkan masa sekolah menengah yang menarik. Baekhyun terbilang murid baru di semester kedua sudah menjadi buah bibir.

Hal itu pun terdengar sampai ketelinga para penguasa sekolah. Seperti biasa. Mereka yang _notabane_-nya juga murid baru kelas satu SM SHS juga sudah mencolok. Lain halnya soal perbedaan mencolok di sekolah jika dbandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Sebelum menjadi incaran penguasa sekolah. Sudah banyak kakak kelas yang lebih dulu iseng pada Baekhyun. Murid-murid yang penasaran juga tertarik untuk mengerjainya. Secara! Siswa berprestasi di sekolah memang selalu di elu-elukan. Namun sayang, Baekhyun jatuh pada kategori namja _underdog_ (pengecut) sekolah.

"Kapan akan dimulai Yeol? Aku sudah gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu pada si anak baru" rengek Chen pada teman-temannya di gudang belakang sekolah.

Park Chanyeol, ketua penguasa sekolah terdiam. Dirinya tidak begitu tertarik. Asal kalian tahu saja. Chanyeol sudah masuk sekolah ini sejak JHS dan melanjutkan ke SHS yang sekolah ini memang hak paten miliknya.

Tapi tidak banyak siswa yang tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu cucu pemilik sekolah. Karena tidak ada Luhan. Namja itu masih sering bolak bailk ke Amerika pada semester awal SHS. Untuk hak waris Luhan mempunyai kuasa lebih besar dari Chanyeol. Apalagi dia salah satu anak berprestasi juga disekolah miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka repot. Suruh saja dimulai besok. Aku hanya akan menikmati bagian akhirnya" acuh Chanyeol terkesan dingin.

Chen mengangguk antusias sementara Kai tersenyum miring sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kris? Dirinya hanya ikut melaksanakan 'tradisi SM SHS' yang sebenarnya sudah mendarah daging di sekolah laknat itu. Dengan para penguasa sekolah baru. Kekuasaan mereka semakin berlipat ganda.

Hari pertama minggu kedua Baekhyun sekolah. Dia mendapatkan kertas coklat bergambar rilakkuma manis yang menggantung di dalam lokernya.

**_'Selamat datang di SM SHS anak baru. Silahkan menikmati sambutan special dari kami ^_^ _**

**_PS : Ketua Park'_**

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Wah.. Kau.. Mendapat kartu dari Ketua Park?!" pekik namja yang berdiri di loker sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepala bingung. Dia hendak bertanya. Tapi seluruh murid-murid memandangnya ketakutan bahkan berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Dan di mulailah sambutan selamat datang ala para penguasa sekolah.

Pelajaran kedua hari ini adalah olahraga. Ketika Baek hendak mengambil baju olahraganya di loker sekolah nyatanya baju olahraga baru itu sudah basah dan bau amis.

"Yakk! Kenapa bau ikan?!" pekiknya menutup hidung. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Baekhyun memakai baju basah itu. Berolahraga tanpa teman yang mau mendekatinya karena dia bau ikan amis. Terkecuali untuk Sehun yang selalu setia disampingnya.

Pelajaran olahraga selesai. Baekhyun berganti baju dan mandi sebentar untuk menghilangkan bau amisnya dengan Sehun yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namun pemuda itu lengah.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi ternyata sepatunya yang hilang. Padahal Baekhyun sudah yakin dia menaruh sepatu birunya di dalam loker. Mau tidak mau, pemuda mungil itu masuk kelas tanpa sepatu dan mendapat omelan dari Choi Seonsangnim yang terkenal galak.

Hari kedua Baekhyun juga kena sial. Pagi ketika masuk kelas meja Baekhyun tertimbun plastik bekas snack juga kaleng minuman dan sebagainya. Baekhyun melongo melihat mejanya yang kotor akibat sampah-sampah itu. Matanya memandang sekitar dan nyatanya teman sekelasnya hanya cekikikan tanpa ada yang mau membantu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus bersabar.

Tradisi SM SHS itu terus berlanjut sampai hari kelima. Baekhyun di suruh membersihkan daun-daun maple yang berjatuhan dipekarangan sekolah. Hal ini terjadi karena kelas pagi-pagi terlihat sangat kotor. Dan Baekhyunlah yang tiba-tiba di jadikan kambing hitam.

Maka inilah hukuman dari Baekhyun. Setiap harinya dia selalu mendapat kesialan dan pekerjaan bertubi-tubi dari para murid laknat SM SHS. Padahal mereka hanya disuruh dan terlebihnya saat hari pertama adalah kerjaannya Chen dan Kai yang sengaja menjahili Baekhyun.

"Hahh…. Baru dua minggu bersekolah di sini kenapa terasa sangat berat?" keluh Baekhyun wajahnya ditekuk bersandar pada tangannya yang memegang ujung sapu.

"Eomma.. hiks" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis.

Bulir airmatanya berlomba-lomba keluar. Hatinya pilu menghadapi kesehariannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis. Tapi dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Apa aku harus mati saja?" ucapnya asal. Namun namja mungil itu menggeleng cepat. Menepis ide konyolnya. Maklum Baekhyun memang terbilang anak polos.

"Apa yang kukatakan?! Kalau aku mati eomma akan sedih dan sendirian.. Ani! Aku harus kuat! Segini saja tidak ada apa-apanya. Paling besok mereka sudah bosan, huh!" tangan pemuda manis itu terkepal di depan dadanya.

Dirinya berkomitmen tidak akan menyerah. Di kerjai seperti ini bukan berarti Baekhyun harus pupus harapan sekolah. Dia sudah bersusah payah masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

Tanpa sadar seorang namja dari lantai atas memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sejak sejam yang lalu Baekhyun membersihkan pekarangan itu matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok malaikat kecil di bawah sana. Bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum ketika Baekhyun bersorak-sorak heboh menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Bertahanlah. Besok adalah hari terakhir pendek" ucapnya pelan.

Yap!

Hari ini adalah hari jumat. Seharian ini tidak ada yang mengganggu Baekhyun dan entah kenapa pemuda itu merasa cemas. Ya ampun Baek.. Seharusnya kau senang bukan cemas. Apa yang kau harapkan?

"Hun, kok hari ini aku tidak kena incaran anak-anak yah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang berjalan hendak keluar gedung sekolah.

"Entahlah Baek. Sepertinya mereka sudah bosan terhadapmu. Bersyukurlah hari ini kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Sehun membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh. Benar juga. Mungkin mereka telah bosan menjahilinya terus selama hampir seminggu.

Tidak berapa lama pikiran bahagianya sirna ketika seseorang berteriak.

"AWAS!"

Dan…

.

.

.

.

**BYUUURRRR! **

Tubuh pemuda kecil itu basah kuyup dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun menyibak air yang mengalir di tangan dan wajahnya. Dia mengucek perlahan matanya. Menyesuaikan pandangan ketika kelopak tersebut ingin terbuka.

Gelak tawa para murid yang baru keluar area gedung menjadi pecah seketika. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Sehun juga terkena cipratan air meski tidak begitu basah seperti kucing habis tercebur kedalam got layaknya Baekhyun.

Dirinya berpikir cepat. Guyuran air itu berasal dari atas. Kepalanya mendongak pada lantai tiga. Dan terlihat jelas siapa pelakunya. Sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada jendela kelas.

"Itu hadiah special untuk hari ini. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan selamat datang di SM SHS, pendek" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun dengan Chen, Kai, dan Kris dikiri dan kanannya memandang puas mainan mereka dalam seminggu ini.

"Park Chanyeol…." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Menggeram dalam hati penuh amarah. Mata mereka bertemu dengan sejurus pandangan mematikan. Tatapan tajam seorang penguasa sekolah, Park Chanyeol dan juga sirat penuh kekesalan terpendam pada Byun Baekhyun.

_'Lihat saja Park Chanyeol! Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan Maret, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolah SM SHS. Terkadang dia juga butuh menghindar barang sehari. Namun kadang dia juga bisa sebulan penuh merasa tenang.

Hal itu terjadi karena jika dilihat dari sisi Chanyeol. Tradisi itu sudah di hilangkan. Beberapa hari setelah ketahuan bahwa Chanyeol terkenal membully para siswa siswi baru. Luhan yang datang kembali dari Amerika mendengar dan menentang keras tradisi bodoh itu.

Setelah Chanyeol di beri peringatan mengancam oleh kakeknya di rumah mengenai anak baru ber-beasiswa yang dia bully. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tidak di perbolehkan melaksanakan tradisi konyol itu lagi. Dan para murid yang ber-beasiswa dilarang di bully karena merekalah yang membawa nama baik sekolah. Tapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah pada anak itu— Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuniiee~"

Baekhyun menoleh. Salah satu teman sekelasnya Jeong Daehyun terkenal cukup berandal dikelas. Baekhyun awalnya sempat takut dengan pemuda ber-eyeliner itu. Tapi dia mulai terbiasa.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong aku tidak kali ini?" mohon Daehyun sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memelas.

Disinilah Baekhyun. Berjongkok. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit waktu istirahat. Hanya untuk mencari cincin Daehyun yang hilang di pinggir kolam renang— Katanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun masih sabar menatap lantai basah itu dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya terhuyung. Kepalanya serasa mendapat hentakan keras. "Duh, kenapa kepalaku pusing yah? Apa aku demam?" ucapnya memegangi kepala.

Tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun berdiri merenggangkan tubuhnya dia melihat seberkas benda perak yang terkena cahaya matahari di dasar kolam. Jangan-jangan itu cincin Daehyun! Baekhyun hampir bersorak kegirangan. Kalau saja dia tadi mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Aku harus cepat mengambilnya! Ahh… bagaimana caranya?" panik Baekhyun mondar mandir mencari alat untuk mengambil cincin perak itu.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun limbung kembali. Sepertinya dia memang sakit. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Kaki Baekhyun berjalan mundur menuju kolam dan keseimbangannya kurang sampai akhirnya dia tergelincir. Alhasil, Baekhyun tercebur kedalam kolam renang.

"Akkhhh… Tolooonghhh…Umbbhhh" sahut Baekhyun berusaha berenang. Jika kalian tahu. Pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Baekhyun takut dengan kolam renang entah itu dangkal atau dalam.

"Tolooongg... Akuumbbbh…" jeritnya tidak kenal lelah.

Kakinya bergerak-gerak menendang air kolam itu dengan gerakan tidak teratur. Tangannya juga menggapai-gapai pinggir kolam. Tapi sial. Badan Baekhyun tidak bergerak maju untuk menggapai tiang. Malah semakin mengambang jauh dari pinggir kolam.

Nafasnya sudah diambang batas kemampuannya. Saking paniknya tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Kepala yang sedari tadi berusaha naik untuk bernafas akhirnya tenggelam perlahan. Tangannya masih terulur entah harus menggapai apa lagi.

**Oh tidak! Seseorang tolonglah Baekhyun!**

.

.

.

Jeritan memekakkan telinga terdengar cukup keras untuk membangunkan pemuda jangkung yang sedang tertidur. Membolos pelajaran sambil terlentang menikmati waktu santainya di papan loncat area kolam renang.

Sebut saja Park Chanyeol, yang tadi hampir tertidur. Terusik karena teriakan minta tolong dari seseorang. Apalagi ruangan ini memang menggema saat orang berteriak sekencang itu.

Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia masa bodoh dengan orang yang masih memohon-mohon minta di tolong keluar dari air kolam di bawahnya. Merasa terganggu kepalanya menjulur melihat siapa si pemilik suara cempreng yang sudah menggangu acara mari-membolos-di siang-hari-nya.

Mata bulatnya melebar menatap sosok mungil yang berusaha menggapai tiang yang sudah menjauh. Tidak berapa lama tubuhnya kelelahan dan akhirnya tertelan oleh air kolam yang berhenti beriak akibat usaha si kecil.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi Chanyeol segera melepas sepatunya dan meloncat dari papan indah setinggi lima meter. Dirinya begitu lihai berenang menuju Baekhyun yang badannya sudah hampir menyentuh dasar kolam.

Chanyeol menyelam melihat Baekhyun yang matanya terpejam dengan bibir terbuka. Sial! Anak itu malah menyedot semua air kolam masuk kedalam paru-parunya?! Apa anak itu bodoh?

Chanyeol segera menggapai tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tidak berpikir dua atau tiga kali lagi. Bibirnya langsung mendarat pada Baekhyun. Menyalurkan oksigen yang sudah terputus-putus bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Kakinya menendang permukaan air dibawahnya dan membawa mereka naik keatas.

"PUAHHH… hahh.. hahh…" desahnya kalap mengambil oksigen.

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari kolam Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di tepi kolam. Hening. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang terpejam seperti orang mati.

"Ya! Bangun!" titah Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Ya! Baangun pendek! Aishh… Buka matamu! Yaa!" sahutnya lagi seperti orang bodoh. Tetesan air yang membasahi rambutnya jatuh mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Namun pemuda itu tidak kunjung sadar.

Persetan dengan harga diri dan gengsi terhadap incarannya dua bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan lagi bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dengan panik. Membuka mulutnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang menutup rongga hidung Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi bantuan pernapasan sekali lagi.

Lalu memompa dada Baekhyun dengan kalap. Sambil terus memohon dalam hati agar si kecil ini berusaha untuk bangun dan bernafas normal. Chanyeol sendiri bingung entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu panik pada kondisi keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hey! Ayo bangun!" gertaknya dengan satu nafas buatan lagi dalam sebuah pagutan memburu. Chanyeol tetap tidak menyerah. Mengeluarkan semua pasokan udara yang dia punya pada Baekhyun. Sambil melumat sedikit bibir manis itu.

Tidak berapa lama Baekhyun tersedak. Dirinya terbatuk-batuk heboh dengan air yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah lega ketika Baekhyun kembali bernafas.

"Ya! Pendek!"

**BRAK!**

"Chanyeol! Sedang apa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak itu?!" pekik Luhan histeris ketika mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemas dengan mata terpejam.

"Luhan! Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Ya! Kau sudah kubilang jangan membully orang lagi! Kenapa kau tidak jera juga Yeol?"

"Apa?! Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau ki—"

"Kris! Cepat bawa anak itu ke ruang kesehatan! Palli dia susah bernafas Kris!" sahut Luhan yang panik ketika mendekat melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun masih terbatuk tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya terkulai lemas dengan tubuh yang benar-benar basah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kaku pada Baekhyun yang di gotong Kris ala _bridal style_. Seharusnya Chanyeol yang melakukannya bukan Kris! Umpatnya dalam hati sebelum akhirnya satu jeweran di kuping mengalihkan dunianya.

"Kau harus di omeli haraboji lagi Yeol!"

"YAK LUHAN APPO! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" belanya tanpa Luhan mau mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol lebih lanjut. Sepertinya kuping Chanyeol akan semakin lebar setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Ugh…. Dimana aku?" erang Baekhyun lemas.

"Kau di ruang kesehatan. Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" ucap suara berat itu.

Baekhyun menoleh menyesuaikan pandangannya yang memburam. Kepalanya terputar kesumber suara dan matanya membulat mendapati sesosok tampan yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang rawat.

"Kau… Yifan-ssi…."

"Kris. Panggil saja aku Kris" ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ah… ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk semburat rona wajahnya keluar tiba-tiba.

"Kris-ssi.. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau sepertinya terjatuh ke kolam renang" mata Baekhyun membulat kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika menyadarinya.

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang demam" tambah Kris lagi.

"Demam?"

"Ya. Demammu cukup tinggi. Tapi dokter sudah memberikan mu obat saat kau tertidur" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh mendengar penuturan Kris.

Pemuda tinggi itu begitu mempesona. Wajar jika banyak yang menyukainya meskipun Kris terkadang terkesan dingin dan cuek. Tiba-tiba bibir Baekhyun terasa panas ketika memandang wajah tampan Kris.

'Jadi.. Saat aku terjatuh dia menolongku? Berarti dia…. Oh! Benarkah?' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mengingat kemungkinan yang terjadi bahwa dia telah di beri nafas buatan oleh Kris.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sudah membaik. Aku harus kekelas dulu. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh. Bye"

"Ah! Kris-ssi!" pekik Baekhyun panik.

Kris menoleh. Ya Tuhan… Dia tampan sekali. Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Meski pria di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari para penguasa sekolah tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak membencinya. Malah memujanya dan terbius akan pesona Wu Yifan.

"Ya?"

"Te.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku…" gugup Baekhyun yang memerah seperti apel segar.

Kris tersenyum miring. "Sama-sama. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku pergi dulu. Bye" dan kalimat Kris sontak membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan cinta yang baru tumbuh dari lubuk hatinya.

**#Flashback end **

**-Its BaekYeol Area-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku…"

Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat kelu. Tangisnya mereda akibat sentuhan jemari Chanyeol yang terus mengusap pipinya. Menghilangkan jejak airmata bagaikan sungai yang mengalir deras tadi.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari _square lips_ itu tanpa lelah. Hitung-hitung dia juga menikmati pemandangan wajah Baekhyun yang manis dengan rona merah dipipi chubby-nya.

Baekhyun kembali memandang mata Chanyeol. Kenapa pemuda itu menatapnya berkesan penuh cinta? Apa otak Chanyeol masih waras?

"Aku.. tidak tahu" ucap Baekhyun dengan satu hembusan nafas.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memberikan reaksi kurang puas terhadap jawaban Baekhyun. Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun…

Tapi Baekhyun merasa lebih baik Chanyeol mengingatnya sendiri. Lagipula itu kan perlakuannya. Apa Chanyeol pura-pura bodoh?

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Apa kau tidak sadar telah melakukan itu' dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sedikit membentak. Sepertinya kesabaran Chanyeol telah habis.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada pria di hadapannya. Tangannya mendorong keras dada bidang Chanyeol sampai pelukkan mereka terlepas. Raut kesal tampak di seluruh sudut wajahnya.

"Yak! Kau yang babo sama sekali tidak sadar atau bahkan mengingatnya! Babo! Kau benar-benar babo Park Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol seakan dialah tersangka utama pelecehan terhadapnya. Memang benar sih..

Chanyeol hanya terdiam kaku. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun namun pemuda mungil itu telah lari meninggalkannya tanpa sempat Chanyeol kejar.

"Argghhh!" gerammnya menendang udara kosong dengan wajah frustasi. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk melupakan kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu?

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol tetap uring-uringan. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang terlihat berbeda sekali lagi adalah Tuan Park sendiri.

Dirinya berusaha menemui Baekhyun meski gengsinya tinggi. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil peduli lagi. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun. Sudah bagus Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat bahwa Baekhyun itu Baeby. Kali ini dia tidak ingin melewatkan hal apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Kau dipanggil Park Chanyeol di lab biologi" ucap salah seorang siswa kelas Baekhyun dengan takut-takut pagi tadi.

Baekhyun mendengus lelah dan berterima kasih pada namja itu. Tapi tidak sedikit pun niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Kepalanya menoleh keluar jendela. Pelajaran hampir usai. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan _outdoor_ yang jaraknya lumayan dari gedung sekolah. Tapi terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun terus memandang gerak gerik Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu merasa di perhatikan saat selesai men-_shoot tree point_. Mata mereka bertemu meski dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Chanyeol mungkin terlalu peka akan pemuda mungil itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya. Berusaha terlihat keren meski hanya memberikan salam tanpa sepatah katapun. Tapi reaksi yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun hanya sebatas mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tanda bertanya heran atas sikap Chanyeol dan kembali melihat papan tulis didepannya.

Sungguh malang uri Chanyeol…

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Itu artinya klub malam ibu Baekhyun sudah mulai ramai dan kali ini shift Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama. Dia pikir berdiam diri memikirkan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini padanya juga bukan hal baik. Maka dari itu dia berusaha menyibukkan perkerjaannya.

"Baeby. Kau terihat rajin sekali sekarang" kata Lay sambil berkacak pinggang melihat Baekhyun mengepel lantai meja Bar.

"Kenapa hyung? Memang biasanya aku tidak rajin?" sindir Baekhyun dan Lay tergelak.

"Anii! Kau adalah anak baik. Madam beruntung punya anak manis sepertimu Baek"

"Hyung aku tidak manis!" dan terjadi perdebatan kecil seperti biasa.

Jarum jam terus berputar seiring dengan pelanggan yang semakin berdatangan. Wajar saja. Sekarang malam minggu dan suasana Bar semakin meriah dengan DJ yang tidak henti-hentinya memutar musik ber-_beat_ membuat riuh lautan manusia di lantai dansa.

"Silahkan. Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" ucap Baekhyun ramah pada pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun lebih di hadapannya.

"Hey. Kau manis sekali. Apa kau gay?" tanya si pria tua tidak tahu malu.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf Tuan?"

"Ku tanya apa kau gay? Kau mau menghabiskan _one night stand_ bersamaku? Kau terlihat manis untuk ukuran pria muda"

_'What the….?'_

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan pelanggan yang suka berbicara ngaco ketika sudah mabuk, depresi berat, atau bahkan semesum pria di depannya. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha bersikap sopan jika masih di batas aman. Selama dia berdiri di balik meja Bar ini dia masih terlindungi. Begitulah prinsipnya selama bekerja di klub ibunya.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku tidak menjual diriku" sinis Baekhyun. Tapi pria tua itu tidak menyerah.

"Yang benar saja! Ayolah… Kau manis sekali! Akan kuberikan bayaran mahal!" sahutnya karena suara musik semakin kencang. Baekhyun bergidik ketika pria itu berdiri mencoba menggapai Baekhyun lewat meja Bar.

"Hentikan! Atau kupanggil polisi!"

"Untuk apa? Karena berusaha menggodamu? Hah, yang benar saja! Kalau tahu begitu kenapa kau malah bekerja disini!?"

"Tapi aku bukan pelacur murahan seperti yang kau kira Tuan!"

"Dasar banyak omong! Sudah ikutlah denganku!" bentaknya. Sepertinya pria ini benar-benar mabuk. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin menghimpit kebotol-botol di belakangnya.

**GREB!**

"Maaf. Ada perlu apa dengan dia?"ketus pemuda dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam sambil memegang kerah belakang pria tua itu. Pria itu hanya mendecih dengan muka memerah. Lalu ambruk ketika Chanyeol menonjok pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucapan ketus kali ini keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan memutar kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun memberikan gerakan waspada dengan cara mundur berkali-kali. Tidak lama kemudian Lay keluar dari toilet.

"Loh, Baeby kenapa di situ?" tanya Lay pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sudut meja Bar. Lalu Chanyeol datang dan hal itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hyung. Aku pinjam 'Baeby' dulu sebentar" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum dan penekanan pada kata Baeby.

"YAK! MANIAK TINJU LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" jerit Baekhyun tapi di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol yang terus menyeretnya keluar meja Bar.

"Ckckck.. Ada-ada saja anak jaman sekarang" ujar Lay heran.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Lepassss!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Silahkan saja kalau menurutmu mereka akan menoleh pada kita" desis Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah menahan amarah dan (ehem) tentu saja detakan jantungnya. Karena Park Chanyeol telah menyudutkan tubuhnya di lorong klub.

"Chanyeol hentikan… kenapa kau selalu begini? Lepaskan aku Yeol…" lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Hasrat Chanyeol malah semakin naik untuk segera memangsa Baekhyun. Tapi dia sadar kalau namja mungil ini pasti akan langsung mengamuk dan Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

"Tapi tidak dengan kondisi menghimpit seperti ini"

"Kau hanya beralasan agar bisa kabur dariku lagi bukankah begitu hem?"

Baekhyun skak mat. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan pasrah. Kepalanya menunduk lalu terangkat dengan wajah malas. Berkebalikan dengan suara gemuruh jantungnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya itu" ucap Chanyeol dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Namja itu hanya terkekeh miris. Chanyeol benar-benar melupakan perbuatan bejatnya. Apa dia begitu bodoh tidak ingat kalau itu hasil karyanya sendiri?

"Jawab aku Baek.." pinta Chanyeol sedikit lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam. Memandang Chanyeol tidak yakin. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Memang apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol jika dia tahu kebenarannya? Menghabisinya lagi? Atau bahkan melecehkannya lagi? Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa berpikir buruk pada Chanyeol meski dadanya sendiri merasa sesak entah karena apa.

"Baek. Jangan menangis" pinta Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis kembali.

"Aku lelah.. Sudahlah Yeol. Terserah kau mau menghabisi aku atau apa.. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku minta maaf waktu itu menyirammu sungguh.. Sekarang lepaskan aku.." penuturan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal itu? Aku hanya ingin tahu _kissmark _itu dari siapa? Apa benar Oh Sehun yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak ingat?" alis Chanyeol berkerut mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ingat apa?"

"Sudahlah.. lepas!" pekik Baekhyun lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Baek!"

"Tidak!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Ini semua perbuatanmu saat kau demam! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" jerit Baekhyun kalap dengan air mata berurai.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup kedua matanya. Bersiap menerima pukulan atau bahkan tamparan Chanyeol karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan menuduh Chanyeol atau semacamnya. Tapi demi Tuhan! Chanyeol kau lah pelakunya.

"Jadi.. Kau berbohong soal Sehun sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam dalam isakkannya. Sudah jelas jawabannya adalah iya. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ketika wajah basah Baekhyun terlihat pemuda jangkung itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun yang kaget mulai memberontak. Tapi usahanya nihil. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat kuat saat ini. Bibir Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Menimbulkan efek yang cukup menyakitkan ketika kepala Baekhyun membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Yeol… emmhh" belum sempat Baekhyun berucap lagi bibir Chanyeol sudah kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dalam pagutan yang cukup panas.

Chanyeol terus memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari posisi nyaman karena rasa dari bibir mungil Baekhyun begitu manis dan memabukkan. Belum lagi hatinya terasa sangat lepas ketika dia tahu bahwa _kissmark_ itu adalah hasilnya. Berarti Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya secara tidak langsung.

Baekhyun terbuai dalam ciuman Chanyeol. Tangannya perlahan melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Menekan kepala belakang pemuda itu sambil sesekali menyisir surai coklat gelap itu dengan gerakan lambat. Entah kenapa Baekhyun rasa ini salah. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti seperti halnya Chanyeol. Mereka sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa penuh dengan Chanyeol ketika pemuda menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya. Mereka saling menghisap perpotongan mulut masing-masing dan menimbulkan efek getaran hati yang cukup besar. Suasana menjadi sangat panas dan Baekhyun mulai kehabisan oksigen. Maka dia mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya.

"Hahh… hahh.. Apa yang kauhh.. laku…khan… Park Babo…hh" desah Baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terlepas dan kening mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit matanya sementara mata Baekhyun tetap terpejam. Merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia alami ketika berciuman seperti ini. Apalagi dengan orang yang sudah merusak otak dan hatinya sehingga tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan tanpa melepaskan kening mereka. Hidung Chanyeol kembali bergesekan dengan hidung bangir Baekhyun sehingga nafas mereka bisa terasa begitu dekat dan hangat.

"Kurasa aku menyukai panggilan baruku darimu, Baek" bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Bibir Baekhyun kembali di lumat dengan gerakan cepat.

"Emhh…" erang Baekhyun nikmat. Perasaannya melambung jauh hanya dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang terkesan lambat dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan lidahnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya bibir manis itu dia gigit perlahan.

"Ahh….." tanpa perlu pikir dua kali lidah Chanyeol masuk kedalam gua hangat Baekhyun. Mereka saling memagut lidah. Berperang merasakan hangatnya daging tidak bertulang. Hal yang sangat asing bagi Baekhyun sebab dirinya pertama kali berciuman sampai seperti ini.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol perlahan turun ke bawah. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar merasakan sentuhan sensual Chanyeol. Jemari itu berhenti tepat di junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan berteriak kaget.

"Yak! Yeol… Ahhh…. Eughh…. Stophh it…" erang Baekhyun yang malah menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat pada lehernya. Pemuda mungil itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan juniornya di sentuh oleh siapapun dan ini adalah hal baru lagi untuknya.

Chanyeol menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun. Sementara pemiliknya mengerang nikmat mendorong kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam pada setiap sentuhan di tubuh mungil itu.

Satu tanda tercetak dengan bunyi decakan bibir ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya di leher Baekhyun. Tidak lupa namja jangkung itu menjilat lembut bercak merah itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu mata sayu Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menaikkan libidonya. Baekhyun menutup mata. Menggelengkan kepala dengan nafas terengah.

"Yeol…." Desisnya.

Tuhan.. Wajah kesusahan Baekhyun sangatlah menggoda pria jangkung di hadapannya.

_'Kau sangat cantik…seperti malaikat'_

"Aku… menyukaimu Baek…" ucap si pemilik suara berat sambil menatap dalam satu sama lain. Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mata itu kembali terpejam ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam lumatan sederhana. Pelan dan lembut. Tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol?" satu suara familiar membuat kedua namja itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil Ketua penguasa sekolah.

"Baek..hyun?" namja manis di depannya melongo tidak percaya oleh pria yang di rengkuh Chanyeol.

"Kalian—?!"

"KAI/LUHAN!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggil dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu sahutan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Kepanjangan yah? ._.**

**Hyaaa adegan poppo macam apa itu?!**

**Sebenarnya sehyun mau bikin NC tapi bentar lagi puasa *terdengar suara galau (yahhhhh)**

**Ya oloh byuntae abis emang sehyun! Gpp lah kan udah 18 tahun ini kekeke *mencari alasan~ ****Jadi NC-nya kita lihat saja nanti ada atau nggak hehe. ********Oya! Sekalian kalo mau ff nc smutt kaisoo mampir aja ke = myeoni1120 *promosi**  


**Untuk yang chap kemaren..**

** Sehyun berterima kasih banget! Para readers yang nyemangatin sehyun, menyadarkan sehyun, terus nungguin ff abal-abal ini, suka ff amatiran ini.. Pokoknya kalian THE BEST the bagi sehyun ^_^ **

**Berkat saranghae readres, sahabat sehyun, myeoni, temen-temen se-author, eonni readers, chingu twitter, eomma yang suka kasih saran dan nguatin sehyun karena abang baek dating. Sehyun kasih BIG HUG + KISSEU buat kalian semua XOXO :*({})  
**

**Maaf mungkin sehyun belum bisa ngasih ff yang terbaik. Tapi sehyun akan berusaha keras! Tanpa kalian sehyun gak bakal bisa ngelanjutin uri BadBoy BaekYeol ini *hiks **

**Sebelum puasa biar apdol sehyun juga minta maaf yah kalo sehyun kadang nyebelin terlalu menistakan Sehuniee uri maknae kita yang menyebalkan makin hari makin tinggi + ganteng abiss. Terus bikin readers ga puas sama baekyeol momen. Mengecewakan kalian juga..  
**

**Terus maaf juga bagi penggemar BAP daehyun sama youngjaenya sehyun nistain T_T Abis sehyun bingung mesti pake siapa.. Mianhaeee TT_TT**

******Readers jangan sedih lagi yah. Sehyun juga ikutan sedih :( **

******Sehyun minta maaf kemaren ngomong yang nggak-nggak.. Kalau kalian mau curhat di kotak review about exo or anything gpp kok. PM sehyun juga gpp. Kita saling menguatkan sesama shipper dan exo fans! *peluk BaekYeol  
**

**Terima kasih buat juga buat yang udah nyempetin reviews. Sampai bikin akun cuma buat reviews ff sehyun. Sehyun doakan semoga kalian sehat sukses puasanya lancar (bagi yg berpuasa) dan bisa ketemu uri EXO someday haha YEHET! **

**SARANGHAEYO! 3 3 3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

_"Kalian?!"  
"KAI/LUHAN!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggil dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu sahutan yang sama.  
_

* * *

**Play BGM :**

**Akdong Musician - Give Love  
**

**We Are One**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata akan seperti ini" ujar Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk bersedekap.

"Kai, ini bukan hal buruk. Iya kan Kris?" tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut menatap pemuda _cool_ yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak msalah. Hanya saja dia pasti sangat kesal karena terganggu" Kris tersenyum miring bersandar di sofa yang di duduki Luhan dengan gaya sama seperti Kai.

"ARRGGGHHH! KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI LAGI?! APA KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK NORMAL?!" tiba-tiba seruan nyalak Kim Jongdae membuat seluruh pria di rumah utama keluarga Park menoleh.

"Cih, itu hanya karena kau iri saja kan Chen?" cibir Kai. Jongdae atau Chen melotot horror pada Kai. Lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan tawa di buat-buat.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak gay!"

"Lalu masalahmu apa?" sinis Kai.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga kau juga ternyata sejenis seperti mereka Kai. Kalau begitu, selama ini kenapa kau malah bermain-main dengan gadis malam seperti yang kulakukan?"

"Ya! Itu hak-ku! Kau pikir kehidupan ini kau yang mengatur?! Memang kau Tuhan ha?!"

"Cih, tentu saja mengelak adalah hal terbaik Kim Jongin. Akui saja kau mulai tertarik dengan mantannya Chanyeol! Iya kan?" ejek Chen ikut bersedekap dengan tatapan sengit.

Kai hanya terdiam menatap Chen tajam. Emosinya tersulut dengan cepat. Padahal Kai bukan tipe temperamental meski dia juga suka berantem layaknya berandalan labil seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Tutup mulutmu Kim Jongdae!"

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" sahut Luhan yang membuat perang dingin itu terendam.

"Chen, jangan berkata seperti itu. Lagipula yang punya perasaan bukan kau melainkan Kai" papar Luhan dan di jawab dengan dengusan dari si pemuda berpipi tirus. Sedangkan Kai melotot tidak percaya pada ucapan Luhan.

"Yak Lu! Aku tidak menyukai mantan Chan—"

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah bercinta dengannya Yeol?" potong Chen tidak tahu malu. Entah kenapa pria ini sangat mudah berubah _mood_ dan topik.

Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu sofa besar bagaikan raja yang memiliki singgasana. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dengan kepala bersandar lelah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengumpat habis-habisan Luhan dan Kai yang datang merusak acaranya ehem-nya dengan Baekhyun. Padahal suasana sudah sangat mendukung untuk ketahap selanjutnya meski terkesan terburu-buru.

Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau amarah Tuan Park sedang di ubun-ubun saat ini. Tentu saja!

Ketika Luhan di beritahu Kai bahwa Chanyeol pergi ke klub lagi. Mau tidak mau Kai di paksa oleh Luhan untuk ikut menjemput Chanyeol karena akan ada pertemuan keluarga. Tapi setelah sampai di sana mereka berdua malah menemukan Chanyeol sedang berciuman panas dengan pemuda mungil yang Luhan baru tahu kalau itu adalah Baekhyun!

Sungguh kabar ini sangat mengejutkan untuk para penguasa sekolah yang sedang berkumpul menggantikan acara pertemuan keluarga besar Park. Namun senyuman manis tidak pernah hilang dari wajah imut Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan senang Chanyeol sudah mau membuka hatinya pada orang lain. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Maaf kami mengganggumu tadi.." sesal Luhan dengan senyuman termanis di sofa depan Chanyeol.  
Sementara tidak ada jawaban dari Tuan Park yang terus memijat pelipisnya. Frustasi karena tadi libidonya sudah hampir diambang batas dan diberhentikan dengan tidak memuaskan menurutnya.

* * *

**-BaekYeol Area- **

**_Give love, give me some love_**

**_Give love, there's not enough love_**

**_I give the love that grows every day to him _**

**_But he doesn't accept_**

[sehyun change the lyric little (her to him/she to he) bit kekeke~]

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Pemuda bersurai krem baru saja melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus. Tidak berapa lama tangannya di rangkul manis oleh seseorang di sampingnya.

"Pagiii Baekhyuniiee!" Baekhyun tersenyum mengeratkan rangkulan namja di sebelahnya.

"Pagii Kyungiiee!" sapanya ceria.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu datang pagi"!

"Kau juga, Baek!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau malah di turunkan disini? Bukan di depan sekolah saja?"

"Ah, tadi kusuruh supirku menurunkanku segera. Aku ingin berjalan sebentar bersamamu, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun memang setiap harinya harus naik angkutan umum tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu diantar supir pribadinya. Ingat Baekhyun hanya anak sederhana yang bersekolah di tempat sangat elit dengan modal beasiswanya.

"KYAAAA OPPAAAA!" alaram pagi SM SHS mulai terdengar di halaman sekolah.

Para yeoja itu berjerit-jerit kesetanan ketika para penguasa sekolah telah sampai tempat parkir. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari kedua mobil sport. Yang tidak lain adalah satu milik Chanyeol bersama Luhan. Lalu satu lagi milik Kris dengan penumpang dadakan Kai dan Chen.

Mata tajam Chanyeol menangkap sosok si surai krem berbadan pendek di kerumunan para kaum hawa. Jantungnya berdebar ketika menatap Baekhyun. Sekilas pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Tapi karena belum terlalu ramai Baekhyun menghiraukan pandangan cinta Chanyeol dan terus berjalan cuek. Masuk kedalam gedung utama bersama Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol sempat menggeram heran. Kenapa Baekhyun terkesan dingin sekali padanya? Padahal tadi malam... Tadi malam mereka sudah saling memagut bibir satu sama lain dengan perasaan lepas dan penuh nafsu.  
Oh! Bahkan Tuan Park yang terkenal paling ganas di SM SHS telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Byun Baekhyun si namja _underdog_ sekolah! Apakah sekarang malah sebaliknya Baekhyun yang tidak sadar dengan ungkapan cinta Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hendak berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah masuk dari tadi saat dia melamun. Tapi lengannya tertahan dengan oleh namja di belakangnya. Matanya menatap kesal si namja yang sudah dua kali merusak kesempatan mesranya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada apa lagi?" sungutnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Yeol! Aku tahu kau ingin menemui si kecil itu. Tapi kali ini kalau kau kabur lagi aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas dan mengerjakan laporan kelompok kita. Aku tidak mau menerima tambahan tugas sampah oleh si Choi Seonsangnim lagi!" umpat Kai panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mendengus. Sepertinya kegiatan untuk melepas rindunya. Menemui Baekhyun harus di tunda dulu untuk sementara.

Ya ampun Yeol Tingkahmu seperti Baekhyun sudah menerimamu saja menjadi namjachingu-nya. Baekhyun belum mengatakan apa-apa kan?

.

.

.

Sejak pagi entah kenapa para penguasa sekolah yang lain di kejutkan oleh sikap kurang waras Park Chanyeol. Hanya dengan di iming-imingi alasan bertemu Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan laporan laknat itu Chanyeol nyatanya benar-benar serius mengerjakan tugasnya!

Ini sangat langka bagi Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mau mengerjakan tugas apapun. Atau bahkan sekedar duduk serius untuk suatu mata pelajaran. Tapi demi bertemu Baekhyun-nya rasa malas itu menguap entah kemana.

Pria jangkung ini bukan orang yang sabar menunggu. Waktu serasa habis terbunuh mengikuti pelajaran matematika Kim Seonsangnim. Chanyeol berdecak gusar. Matematika membuat otaknya sakit. Belum lagi dia sangat rindu ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

Jarum jam menunjuk kearah sembilan lewat sepuluh. Baru satu jam lebih dia masuk kelas dan ini pun pelajaran pertama. Chanyeol sudah kembali uring-uringan. Ingat! Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka di mengikuti peraturan.

Akhirnya badan pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan aura menyeramkan yang menyeruak keluar di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Membuat semua siswa terdiam kaku menatap Ketua penguasa sekolah. Luhan yang duduk di meja samping Chanyeol saja bingung dengan sikap sepupunya.

"Ada apa Tuan Park?" tanya Kim Seonsangnim heran.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seonsangnim. Kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin ke-UKS sekarang" dustanya acuh sambil berjalan santai melewati Kim Seonsangnim yang terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalau Chanyeol.

Luhan hendak berdiri mencegah Chanyeol membolos. Tapi Kris di sebelahnya menahan Luhan.

"Biarkan dia bertemu Baekhyun. Sudah bagus tadi dia mau belajar meski hanya sejam. Itu salah satu perubahan besar untuk Chanyeol" papar Kris menatap pintu yang tertutup oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Bahkan hatinya..

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Suasana kelas hening mencekam. Sosok tinggi itu berdiri angkuh dengan ekspresi datar menatap semua murid satu persatu. Sang guru lanjut usia yang sedang menjelaskan pun terdiam tidak berani memarahinya. Guru tua itu hanya bertanya apa yang si pria lakukan disini saat jam pelajaran?

Badannya membungkuk tidak niat. Lalu kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan soal yang baru saja di bahas. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terdiam kaku tidak mau buka mulut karena terlalu kaget. Tanpa sadar tangan si mungil tertarik dan kepalanya mendongak.

"Eh, apa yang—Hyaa! Park Chanyeol mau apa kau?!" sahut Baekhyun kaget tiba-tiba di paksa berdiri oleh pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"Yakk! Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang belajar?" bisik Baekhyun cukup keras. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dan terus menarik Baekhyun keluar dengan ekspresi datar tanpa meminta izin pada guru yang mengajar.

"Lee Seonsangnim! Kumohon tolong akuuu! KYAAAA!" jerit Baekhyun sampai akhirnya kedua makhluk itu tidak terlihat lagi ketika pintu di tutup. Menyisakan lengkingan memekik Byun Baekhyun yang masih memohon minta tolong menggema di lorong kelas.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan. Tadi sampai mana kita?" tanya Lee Seonsangnim membetulkan letak kacatama tuanya. Bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika muridnya hilang satu di ambil oleh si Ketua penguasa sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kita mau kemana? Hey ini masih jam pelajaran! Turunkan aku!" suara nyaring terus terdengar di dalam mobil sport Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tetap diam. Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Dia tetap membiarkan si mulut cerewet mengoceh tidak jelas di selingi umpatan-umpatan yang sudah biasa akhinya bagi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Hahhhhhh…." desahan panjang itu menandakan Baekhyun menyerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut tanpa poni yang mengekspos dahi seksinya. Jemari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil sambil menimang-nimang tempat apa yang seharusnya mereka datangi.

"Sudah selesai?" godanya pada Baekhyun yang jengkel setengah mati.

"Ternyata kau cepat sekali menyerah" cibirnya merasa menang. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tidak ada gunanya berteriak lagi sampai pita suaranya putus. Park Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Kita akan ke Lotte Park" ucapnya. Sukses membuat mata Baekhyun membulat dengan mulut terbuka.

Hampir sejam mereka terus berdebat. Chanyeol yang pusing akhinya mengalah. Dia memberhentikan mesin mobil di pinggir jalanan yang cukup ramai. Baekhyun segera mencabut _seatbelt_-nya. Membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat menjauhi mobil Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" tangan si kecil ini tertangkap kembali oleh Chanyeol.

Pundaknya di balik dengan sedikit paksaan. Menampakkan raut malas seorang Byun Baekhyun pada pria di hadapannya.

"Oke kita tidak ke Lotte Park. Sekarang terserah kau mau pergi kemana aku yang akan mengemudi" ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam.

"Sekolah" sudah pasti jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari si murid ber-beasiswa.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Big NO! Dengar. Aku sudah bosan dengan pelajaran konyol tidak bermutu. Sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Jadi sebutkan tempatnya dan aku yang akan mengemudi"

"Ayolah Yeol…. Kita harus sekolah" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada memelas. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah"

"Tapi kita sudah kelas tiga Yeol! Seriuslah! Aku juga tidak bisa seenaknya membolos dengan beasiswa yang kudapatkan"

"Bukan masalah Baek. Ingat sekolah itu milikku. Terserah aku ingin melakukan apapun. Aku punya kuasa di sana dan beasiswamu tidak akan dicabut dengan semudah itu hanya kerena membolos sekali" papar Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Benar juga. Sekarang Baekhyun berstatus **di sukai** salah satu penguasa sekolah (ehem). Dan dia tidak perlu takut akan segala perasaan cemas yang mengusiknya. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun bisa seenak jidatnya seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga masih punya otak.

"Hari ini saja. Ayolah Baek.." pinta Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu hanya bisa memberenggut kesal memajukkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdegup tidak karuan. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tolol kemarin. Kenapa dia bisa begitu terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. Termasuk pada area Arrghh! Baekhyun bisa gila mengingatnya.

Jujur Chanyeol tidak kuat ingin segera mencium bibir merah muda itu dengan rakus melihat Baekhyun masih mem-poutkan bibirnya. Jika saja dia ingat bahwa ini di pinggir jalan dan suasana cukup ramai.

"Aku lapar" cicit Baekhyun merona dan mata Chanyeol melebar.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun sekarang! Tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan hanya menyebutkan kata lapar! Baekhyun seperti anak polos minta di belikan permen. Kenapa makhluk ini begitu manis?

"Lapar?" ulang Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajar saja pemuda ini mengatakan dia lapar. Sejak masuk mobil dia berkoar-koar tidak jelas dan pasti energi perutnya terkuras habis.

"Kajja. Kita makan di tempat yang ku kenal. Kau pasti suka" kekeh Chanyeol tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun. Mengandeng tangannya menuju mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Tempat ini mahal sekali babo! Kau salah pilih tempat. Ini bukan kantongnya anak sekolah menengah seperti kita" bisik Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol ketika mereka memasuki sebuah restoran di daerah Cheondamdong. Dilihat dari tempatnya. Restoran ini sangat mewah dan berkelas. Pasti makanannya juga sangat mahal.

"Kau diam saja. Jangan berisik" ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun balas mencibir tanpa suara menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya aneh. Tidak berapa lama pelayan sudah mengantarkan mereka pada kursi kosong.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan tempat yang di sediakan oleh di pelayan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus mengekori gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Aku mau yang dekat dengan perapian. Bukankah menurutmu bagus?" ucapnya pada sang pelayan lalu bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa disana?"

"Aku tahu cuaca sedang menipis dan aku tidak mau kau kedinginan" katanya tetap datar tapi sukses memberi efek semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi meja di sana sudah di pesan oleh seorang kolega yang hendak mengadakan rapat" jelas sang pelayan.

"Aku maunya disana. Apa tidak bisa di pindahkan kemeja ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk meja yang tadi disuguhkan. Pelayan itu terlihat ragu lalu menggeleng.

Salah besar. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk setiap permintaan Chanyeol. Namja keras kepala seperti dia tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya. Bahkan pelayan rendahan sekalipun. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak mematahkan lehernya.

"Hahh.. Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?!"

"Tapi Tuan.. Kalau di pakai sekarang kami tidak akan bisa membuat kontrak kerja sama dengan kolega kami"

"Yeol.. Sudahlah. Kita pergi saja yuk. Lagipula kita bisa makan ditempat lain" lirih Baekhyun menarik lengan seragam Chanyeol yang sudah emosi dengan menambahkan kata _'tempat yang lebih murah tentunya'_ dalam hati.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Sebaiknya anda pakai yang ini saja, Tuan. Kami akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik.." saran si pelayan takut-takut.

"Ya! Kau berani menentangku?!" bentak Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mau meja di dekat perapian sana! Apa sangat susah memenuhi perintah atasanmu sendiri? Kau mau dipecat hah?!" gertakan Chanyeol mengalihkan pengunjung di sana yang menoleh pada sumber keributan.

Baekhyun terkejut. Atasan? Jadi ini restoran Chanyeol? Baekhyun sempat terpesona menatap sekeliling interior restoran. Sungguh! Keluarga Chanyeol hebat sekali punya tempat semahal ini.

"Kau dipecat. Kerjaanmu tidak becus! Mana yang lebih penting? Kolega ayahku atau pekerjaanmu?" sinis Chanyeol. Pelayan itu hanya menunduk dalam tidak bisa menjawab dan Baekhyun merasa iba.

Baekhyun memutar otak. Lalu.. "Yak! Park Chanyeol! Tidak bisakah kau tidak menindas orang barang sehari saja? Aku tidak suka di dekat perapian. Lebih baik di dekat jendela ini bisa lihat pemandangan. Lihat! Jalanannya masih ramai Yeol!" sahut Baekhyun girang layak bocah sekolah dasar.

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat namja mungil itu pura-pura antusias dengan meja yang di sugukan mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa memilih meja ini untuk Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Bawakan menu untuk kami!" titahnya angkuh. Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh.

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun dan pelayan itu berhenti berjalan.

"Yeol. Tarik ucapanmu kembali dan minta maaf padanya!" tegas Baekhyun. Sekarang malah gantian Chanyeol yang di perintah. Mata Chanyeol melotot kesal.

Tidak ada yang berani memerintah Chanyeol. Dan Tuan Park tentu tidak akan mau memenuhi ucapan Baekhyun. Memang siapa dirinya berhak menyuruh Park Chanyeol?

Namun Baekhyun terus menunggu. Menunjuk pria bersurai coklat gelap sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Memaksa si pria jangkung untuk minta maaf meski dia tidak suka. Sebut saja Chanyeol bodoh. Tapi pesona Baekhyun meluluhkan semua syaraf kaku dirinya.

"Hahhh... Sial. Kau tidak akan kupecat!" acuh Chanyeol kesal.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih menunggu satu kalimat dari Chanyeol untuk pelayan yang telah dia maki-maki tadi.

"Aku... Ah, sial Baek apa aku harus mengatakannya?! Kau pasti bercanda!" bentak Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol sungguh tidak kuasa dengan senyuman Baekhyun. Sekali lagi otaknya melemah. Benar-benar bodoh kau Yeol..

"Baiklah aku minta maaf! Puas?" ketusnya menahan amarah. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada si pelayan yang balas membungkuk lebih dalam.

"Lega kan? Tidak ada salahnya meminta maaf pada seseorang Yeol. Berhentilah bersikap egois" papar Baekhyun lalu duduk manis di kursi yang telah di geser oleh Chanyeol.

_'Aku egois demi dirimu babo!'_ rutuk Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat hampir ovedosis melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun.  
.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya dalam, pada meja kayu. Kepalanya berputar mengingat kesalahannya hari ini.. Oh, apa perlu di ingatkan semua kesalahanmu Yeol? Sudah pasti tidak akan terhitung mengingat kau memang si pembuat onar.

"Jangan tidur" perkataan tegas itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Kepalanya sama sekali tidak ingin terangkat. Dia lelah merendam marah. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar suka di atur. Tapi demi si pendek ini. Sekali lagi! Demi si pendek ini, syaraf otaknya selalu melemah menuruti kemauan Baekhyun.

Satu kata untukmu, Yeol. Bodoh!

Niat Chanyeol ingin pergi ke Lotte Park tadi sudah sirna karena rengekan bising Baekhyun. Lalu si kecil ini minta makan tanpa ada acara romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hey, memang kalian sudah resmi terikat? Baekhyun masih belum berkata apa-apa bukan?

Kemudian sekarang? Tebaklah Chanyeol berada dimana bersama namja mungil ini. Salah satu tempat paling tidak romantis dalam _list_ kencannya seumur hidup.

Perpustakaan kota.

"Rrrgghhh" geraman tertahan itu menolehkan kepala Baekhyun. Tapi dia lebih tertarik pada buku penuh rumus matematika. Sedangkan buku di depan Chanyeol terbuka terabaikan.

"Yeol. Ini bukan tempat untuk tidur. Ayo belajar!" titah Baekhyun pelan. Karena ini perpustakaan. Tentu saja dilarang berteriak nyaring seperti kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. "Demi Tuhan, Baek! Kenapa kita mesti kesini?! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang mengajakmu kencan? Apa kau pura-pura bodoh?!" bisik Chanyeol cukup keras.

Baekhyun terdiam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat memandang kearah lain. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu. Mengingat Chanyeol pasti akan menemuinya meminta jawaban atas ungkapan perasaannya semalam. Dan bersyukurlah Tuan Park masih belum membahas hal itu. Baginya bersama Baekhyun dan melakukan hal romantis lebih baik daripada terburu-buru mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun yang sudah jelas dirinya pasti juga menyukai Chanyeol. Menurut prinsip kepedean seorang Chanyeol.

"Atau memang ini caramu untuk menghindar?" tebak Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun skak mat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dengan satu tangan menopang wajahnya. Memandang kesamping kanan pada Baekhyun yang sok fokus pada rumus laknat di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak secepat itu melupakan kejadian semalam" suara berat itu mulai terdengar rendah. Uhh, Chanyeol sungguh hebat dalam memainkan debaran jantung Baekhyun yang meletup bak kembang api. Semburat merah sudah mendominasi wajah manisnya.

"Diam Yeol. Tidak boleh berisik disini" cuek Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun memasang wajah 'mau apa kau mendekat padaku?' dengan waspada.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga dalam berciuman Baek" ucap Chanyeol tidak tahu malu. Dan..

**BLUSHH!**

Wajah Baekhyun memerah total. Chanyeol tertarik melihat reaksi Baekhyun semakin gencar untuk menjahilinya.  
Mata tajamnya tidak berhenti menatap sosok yang terlampau manis melebihi yeoja sekalipun. Dia tidak peduli Chen mengatainya gay. Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang sudah pernah terikat dengan namja lain. Chanyeol ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Memulai kembali dengan si kecil bersurai krem ini.

Pria itu merubah posisinya. Mengambil buku matematika tadi lalu mengangkatnya menutupi wajah mereka. Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan pergerakan pemuda itu. Dia terlalu terlarut kedalam degupan jantungnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak fokus sejak Chanyeol memandangnya penuh siratan cinta. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Chanyeol. Supaya dia menjauh mengingat jarak mereka sekarang terbilang sangat tidak normal.

Baekhyun bergidik geli ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di telinganya. Bibirnya digigit sekeras mungkin agar tidak menjerit kaget. Entah sejak kapan tangan Chanyeol telah melingkar di pinggang kecilnya.

Mata Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Untung saja pengunjung perpustakaan ini tidak begitu memperhatikan tingkah bodoh Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa bernafas lega. Hmm, kurasa itu salah besar..

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan! Mulutnya mulai menggoda kuping Baekhyun. Mengulumnya pelan, menjilatnya, bahkan menghembuskan nafas berat di sana. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk semakin menutup rapat mata dan mulutnya. Jika saja buku matematika Chanyeol tidak menghalau mereka wajah apel busuk Baekhyun pasti sudah terlihat.

"Yeol…" panggil Baekhyun kepayahan. Si pemilik nama hanya bergumam merespon.

"Hentikan" bisik Baekhyun memohon frustasi.

"Hmm? Tidak" balas Chanyeol yang semakin merapatkan rengkunghannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun niatnya ingin menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi pria kecil itu salah fokus dan tidak sengaja malah memegang paha Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat si pemuda jangkung menggeram tertahan.

Sial, libido Chanyeol bisa-bisa naik lagi di tempat publik seperti ini. Kalau di klub kemarin wajar saja. Banyak yang bercumbu jadi tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang?

"Baekhyun. Kau mencoba menggodaku?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aishh.. hentikan tindakanmu sekarang juga Park Babo!" Baekhyun marah. Namun lebih terdengar seperti rengekkan bayi bagi pria itu. Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Kau menyeramkan!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak membiarkan Baekhyun tahu bahwa bibirnya merindukan bibir manis Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat. Sehingga kedua belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Hanya menempel singkat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan kening yang menempel.

"Sudah kubilang aku sangat menyukai panggilan baruku darimu pendek.. hhh" desahnya memandang Baekhyun lekat.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya. Sungguh! Chanyeol sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Lebih baik begitu dari pada menatap tajam orang-orang dengan mata bulatnya.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hem?" Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara saking gugupnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Permintaan tulus tersebut menggemuruhkan hati Baekhyun sampai melambung jauh. Mata pemuda mungil itu membulat. Hatinya sangat lepas entah kenapa. Bagaikan beribu kupu-kupu keluar dari sangkarnya. Bagian perut Baekhyun juga terasa dikocok asal. Merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata yang bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan dibenaknya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kening mereka terlepas. Menatap keraguan di wajah Baekhyun. Ada apa? Bukankah Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab 'Ya' tanpa embel-embel konyol? Apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan?

"Aku—"

**BIIIPPP!**

Bunyi ponsel bergetar mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dia merogoh saku celananya sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dengan erangan kesal. Kenapa orang senang sekali merusak suasana romantisnya sih?

"Yeoboseo. Oh, Sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"Yak—" sahutan Chanyeol terhenti ketika tangan Baekhyun terangkat menyuruhnya diam

"Apa? Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hun. Iya aku akan segera pulang. Annyeong~" dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Ada apa dengan bocah kacamata itu?" ketus Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ejekan Chanyeol pada sahabatnya.

"Sehun bilang dia baru saja menghantarkan tasku kerumah. Hahh.. Ini semua salahmu bodoh. Eommaku pasti akan marah besar begitu tahu aku membolos. Ck!" umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul empat sore. Sepertinya mereka menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak di perpustakaan. Atau tadi saat makan siang dan sempat berputar-putar ingin ke Lotte Park? Ah, yang jelas Chanyeol gagal lagi mendengar jawaban perasaan Baekhyun. Dan Sehun sudah masuk kedaftar _list_ orang-orang yang akan Chanyeol habisi setelah Luhan dan Kai.

.

.

.

"Baekkie-ya! Siapa suruh kau tasmu pulang diantar Sehun? Memangnya kau tidak belajar di sekolah? Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini? Kemana saja kau Baby? Kau membolos?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Ibu Baekhyun membuat namja itu semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak pernah membolos seumur hidupnya. Dia menyesal. Ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol! Omeli dia Baek!

"Maaf Nyonya Byun. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang mengajak Baekhyun keluar tanpa memberitahu Nyonya" ucap Chanyeol terkesan begitu sopan sambi membungkuk dalam.

Baekhyun melongo melihat perlakuan santun Tuan Park pada ibunya. Tunggu sebentar! Apa benar ini Park Chanyeol si tiang listrik penguasa sekolah pembantai manusia yang tidak punya etika dalam kehidupan sosialnya?

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau teman Baekhyun?" tanya sang ibu melembut. Wajah tampan Chanyeol telah meluluhkan hati Ibu Baekhyun. Dimana anaknya mendapatkan namja tinggi setampan ini?

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Emm.. Sebenarnya aku kekasih Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

_'What the…..?'_

"Omo Baby-yaa! Pria tampan ini pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang eomma sayang?" pekik Ibu Baekhyun histeris. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Sifat ekspresif Ibu Baekhyun mirip seperti anaknya.

"Eomma! Dia bukan paca—"

"Ayo masuk kedalam Chanyeol-ah. Kebetulan ibu baru memasak sup ayam kesukaan Baekhyun. Kau pasti lapar kan?" ajak sang ibu ceria, menarik lengan Chanyeol sementara anaknya teridam melongo tidak percaya. Baekhyun ditinggalkan diluar. Satu kesimpulan. Ibunya telah berkhianat padanya.

"Jadi Chanyeol-ah kau cucu pemilik sekolah SM SHS?" tanya sang ibu setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol mengenai dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah masakan Nyonya Byun. Matanya sekilas melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya sengit. Kasih sayang ibunya sempat teralihkan pada Chanyeol. Ohh.. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang manja..

"Baekki. Kau belum menghabiskan sup-mu. Mau tambah?" merasa diperhatikan kembali Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum dengan pipi menggembung.

"Ini. Makan yang banyak yah sayang biar kau bisa tinggi seperti Chanyeol"

_'What?!'_

"Ya! Eomma! Kenapa malah berkata begi—"

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau sangat tampan. Orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga punya anak sepertimu. Sangat _manly_. Tidak seperti Baekhyun ini. Padahal dia namja. Tapi wajahnya sangat manis seperti yeoja. Apa eomma salah melahirkannya?" tutur Ibu Baekhyun memuji Chanyeol habis-habisan dan langsung dibalas dengan ambekan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun yang sangat harmonis dengan ibunya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melambung jauh. Kembali ke masa lalu yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Memori menyakitkan itu menyentak kepala dan turun kehatinya.

Sakit.

Rasa sakit ini kembali lagi.

Hatinya nyeri. Nafasnya sesak. Persendiannya terasa ngilu mengingat satu momen yang sangat dia rindukan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Menyedihkan.. Hanya karena hal itu Chanyeol langsung lemah sepeti ini.  
Ketahuilah bahwa hal ini bukan sesuatu yang main-main untuknya. Kehidupan Chanyeol tidak sesempurna yang Ibu Baekhyun katakan tadi. Dia sudah pernah mengalami masa sulit. Terutama ketika ditinggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya sampai rasanya ingin mati.

"Sudahlah eomma. Sepertinya sudah malam dan Chanyeol harus pulang" papar Baekhyun tidak lupa menambahkan dalam hati _'sebelum ibuku semakin membulatkan niatnya untuk menukar Chanyeol menjadi anaknya. Huh dasar! Aku juga bisa manly lihat saja nanti!'_

Baiklah. Tetap bermimpi dalam gumaman-mu Baek -_-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar rumah sederhana keluarga Byun. Sementara ibu Baekhyun belum terlihat. Sepertinya tadi dia kedalam untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Jangan iri Baek" kekeh Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku tidak iri! Jangan ambil perhatian ibuku tiang listrik"

"Ibumu saja bisa mengatakan bahwa aku lebih _manly_ darimu. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? "

"Chanyeol-ah" satu panggilan membuat kedua remaja itu menoleh. Ibu Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini. Pakailah. Udara semakin dingin tiap hari" ucap Ibu Baekhyun yang mengalungkan syal hangat pada Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Buatan Baby asal kau tahu hehe. Dia suka merajut dan tidak ada salahnya memberikan padamu karena kau sekarang resmi jadi anakku juga" celoteh Nyonya Byun yang semakin melantur.

Apa katanya tadi? Anaknya? Berarti Ibu Baekhyun merestui lebih dulu hubungan mereka bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan 'Ya' atas penyataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis.

"Karena itu. Panggilah aku dengan sebutan eomma mulai sekarang. Jangan sungkan"

**DEG!**

Tubuh Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Hatinya mencelos akibat perbuatan terlampau lembut dari aura keibuan Nyonya Byun. Chanyeol merasa otaknya sakit. Jujur, dia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu lagi keluar dari bibir seseorang setelah sekian lama. Dan dia mengakui kalau dia merindukan hal itu sampai rasanya sangat sakit.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum. Dadanya terasa hangat. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan pulang. Chanyeol tersadar. Ternyata di dunia ini memang masih ada yang begitu memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih, eomma. Aku pulang dulu" ucapnya pelan meninggalkan kediaman rumah Byun.

Mobil Chanyeol sengaja tidak terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ada portal besar yang tertutup menghalau sang mobil untuk masuk kedalam perumahan. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus berjalan sebentar menuju tempat mobil diparkirkan.

Hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tidak buruk juga mengingat tangan mereka bertautan sambil terus berjalan. Tapi suasana terlalu hening dan jarak menuju mobil masih lumayan jauh.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hem?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Bukan 'apanya' kutanya kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu tadi berubah" kata Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Bohong. Kau tidak pandai berbohong babo!" dan Chanyeol pun terkekeh.

"Kita baru dekat beberapa hari. Tapi kau berkata seolah sudah mengenalku lama? Jadi kau memang benar menyukaiku selama ini?"

"A—Aku tidak bicara begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengira… Jangan-jangan kau suka ibuku"

**_Loading_**...

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahaha!" gelak heboh itu terdengar menyeramkan. Tentu saja! Suara bariton itu tertawa seperti kesetanan tidak waras. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah terlihat.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa bodoh?!" sebetulnya ini langka. Karena baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aigoo. Kau lucu sekali—Ya! Kau mau kemana?" tubuh Chanyeol berputar ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

"Pulang tentu saja! Jangan keluyuran lagi babo! Sudah sana" usir Baekhyun dan hendak melangkah sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Chanyeol-ah! Cepatlah pulang. Udaranya dingin. Nanti kau sakit" titah Baekhyun namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun secara tidak sadar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilnya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam.

"Gomawo"

Jantungnya berpacu cepat lagi. Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk hangat tubuh si kecil.

"Untuk?" degupan jantung Chanyeol bisa dia dengar dengan jelas ketika telinganya mendekat pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Karena kau sudah membawa hatiku untuk menggantikannya. Kuharap kau tidak pernah pergi dariku" ucapnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu? Baekhyun telah menggantikan siapa?

"Saranghae" dan satu kecupan manis mengiringi ungkapan cinta Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah chubby itu dan melumat sedikit bibirnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak menolak lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat jaket pria itu. Nafas mereka memburu di udara yang dingin. Sehingga menimbulkan uap-uap hangat yang keluar dari mulut.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menatap sayu pada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan atas ucapanmu tadi" desahnya berusaha mengatur nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Pada nanyain NC nih. Sehyun jadi bingung kan kita sedang berpuasa. Ini aja megap-megap Chanyeol minta poppo Baek terus /lah?/**

**Sebenarnya NC-nya masih rada lama. Kan Baek belum jawab perasan Yeol hohoho~ Tapi gatau juga deh hehe.  
**

**Mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran FF ini harus lanjut gimana kedepannya? Perlu NC-kah/BaekYeol momen aja? Sehyun tunggu oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Myeoni1120, chenchenchen, Lee Dong Hwa, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, belaaa, Caramelyeol, realkkeh, younlaycious88, indaaaaaahhh, DiraLeeXiOh, , parklili, Natsuko Kazumi, baekmate, RLR14, Maple fujioshi2304, Baekhyunniee, exindira, Zelo chanbaek, Haru3173, saici-chan, Special bubble, TrinCloudSparkyu, 90Rahmayani, delimandriyani, amalia1993, Chanbaek21, Dobi Hano Beef, Empire Melody, Park Byuna, Ririn Cross, chanbaekids,chanbaek, para Guest, dan para readers saranghaeyo!**

***PS:** Maaf buat yang belum ketulis disini. Nama para readers selalu ketulis dihati sehyun kok ^^ /gombal/


	8. Chapter 8

**Previosly**

_Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan atas ucapanmu tadi " desah Baekhyun mengatur nafas._

* * *

**Warn! Typo everywhere**

**We Are One**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hening**

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya diam membisu. Memandang lekat kedalam bola mata Baekhyun. Cahaya lampu jalanan yang sepi menyinari wajahnya.

Manis.

Entah kenapa pria keci ini selalu dapat mengalihkan segala pikirannya.

Tapi, Chanyeol terlalu ragu untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya. Chanyeol sendiri juga bukan orang yang mudah terbuka. Selama ini yang mengetahui segala seluk beluk kehidupannya adalah keluarga Park. Tentu saja Luhan juga ikut ambil bagian.

"Chanyeol berhenti memandangku seperti itu" semburat merah menghiasi wajah si pendek. Kepalanya tertunduk tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau merasa butuh penjelasan?" tanya si pemilik suara berat.

Baekhyun mendongak. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya dia juga terlihat ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja? Tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan wajah datar.

"Ya! Waeyo?" kesal Baekhyun dan memukul dada pria itu. Chanyeol terkekeh. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun kembali padahal si pendek sudah meronta minta dilepaskan karena marah pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

Akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam gugup ketika hembusan nafas hangat itu menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Udara semakin dingin. Namun Baekhyun merasa hangat dalam dekapan si tiang listrik. Hey, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai pria ini, Baek?

"Kalau begitu dengan satu syarat" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap polos padanya.

"Syarat apa itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Cium aku"

**Hening (lagi)~  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUK!  
**  
"Akhh! Appo…. Yaa! Baekki-ah! Ini sakit sekali uhh…" ringis Chanyeol memegangi lututnya yang di tendang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Melangkah lebih cepat, menjauh dari si binatang buas yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan! Seenaknya saja kau minta cium! Hari ini kau sudah menciumku banyak tanpa minta izin dan itu sangaaat dilarang!" sahut Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak sesekali meringis. Tangannya menggapai udara kosong menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. "Ya! Kemari kau dasar pendek!"

"Shireo! Kau pasti akan memelukku lagi. Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Annyeong,Yeol! Hati-hati di jalan babo! Jangan keluyuran lagi eoh!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan cemberut lalu melambai imut.

Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum menggelengkan kepala lalu melambai pada Baekhyun yang sudah berlari kecil menuju arah rumah. Tidak berapa lama dia terdiam lagi. Memasukkan tangannya pada saku jaket. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang syal buatan Baekhyun namun pemberian Nyonya Byun.

"Hangat" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna merah melintas paling akhir di halaman sekolah. Semua tentu mengenal betul siapa si biang telat hari ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat murid-murid terkejut. Termasuk para fans penguasa sekolah yaitu karena Chanyeol tidak sendirian.

Pria itu berlari membukakan pintu sebelah pengemudi. Nampaklah seorang namja bersurai krem dengan ransel manis menggantung di pundaknya. Kelihatannya yang manis bukan ranselnya. Melainkan perlakuan Chanyeol pada namja itu hingga membuat para fans berjerit iri.

"Kyaa! Chanyeol-ssi bersama seseorang!"

"Siapa dia?! Kenapa namja itu berani naik mobil Chanyeol? Hyaa! Tangannya di pegang oleh Chanyeol!"

"Ahhh… Aku iri sekaliii…!"

"Tunggu bukankah dia si namja pembuat masalah yang menyiram Chanyeol waktu itu?"

"APA?!"

Begitulah ocehan histeris para yeoja yang mengiringi senin pagi. Chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung sekolah tanpa memberikan salam sapa pada teman-teman sekelompoknya terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya melintas bersama Baekhyun yang di ekorinya bak induk ayam.

Luhan terkekeh manis. Kai melongo heran dengan Kris sedangkan Chen terlihat frustasi. Kemana harga diri Chanyeol sebagai 'pemimpin' penguasa sekolah yang terkenal paling sadis dan ganas? Perlakuan lembutnya pada Baekhyun bahkan dianggap tidak rasional pada setiap manusia yang melihat peristiwa itu.

Satu penjelasan.

Chanyeol berubah (dan itu hanya demi Baekhyun).

Ketika sampai di depan kelas 12-2 Baekhyun sempat berhenti. Dia merasa ada tiang listrik berjalan di belakangnya. Padahal Baekhyun sejak pagi sudah menolak mentah-mentah saat Chanyeol menjemput kerumahnya. Sebelum masuk gedung dia juga sempat mengeluh kalau pria jangkung itu dan dirinya terlalu menarik perhatian para murid SM SHS.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" sahut Baekhyun merenggut.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Kemudian berjalan kembali mengekori Baekhyun. Semua murid kelas Baekhyun terdiam kaku bahkan sampai menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol masuk.

"Pagi! Ba….ek…." Sehun yang niatnya menyapa Baekhyun dengan semangat (mengingat dia sudah sembuh) mengecilkan volume suaranya begitu melihat pria itu.

"Pagi, Hun!" tapi reaksi Baekhyun berbeda dengan Sehun. Seperti biasa penuh semangat membara. Namja berkacamata tebal meneguk ludah ketika melihat _death glare_ Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun.

"Pagi Chanyeol-ssi" sapa Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun menoleh. Ternyata Chanyeol masih mengikutinya dan kehadirannya membuat Sehun takut. Ini akan merepotkan nantinya.

"Balas sapaan-nya Yeol. Salam pagi seseorang itu harus disapa balik agar pagimu menyenangkan" nasihat Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyeol tetap menatap tajam Sehun.

Yah.. kalian tahu lah mereka kan pernah berdebat sampai Sehun babak belur. Pemuda culun itu hanya menunduk tanpa mau melihat pria ganas di samping Baekhyun. Lagipula kenapa Baekhyun bisa membawa Chanyeol kekelasnya? Sepertinya Sehun belum tahu.

"Pagi" jawabnya singkat dan suara bariton itu menghasilkan senyuman di bibir Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang melongo tidak percaya dengan sikap Chanyeol. Meski dia tetap dingin dan terkesan cuek tapi Chanyeol memang benar-benar telah berubah.

"Istirahat nanti tunggu aku. Oke?"

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun merenggut menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja makan siang, Baek" Chanyeol mulai duduk santai menyilangkan kakinya dengan tangan di belakang kepala. Sikapnya masa bodoh dengan tatapan heran murid kelas Baekhyun. Sementara si kecil sendiri sudah gusar melihat pandangan sinis menusuk dari beberapa fans nekat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu lagi lalu duduk tegap mengarah pada Baekhyun yang menunduk malu.

"Emm.. Akan kupikirkan" balas Baekhyun tanpa niat.

Tidak berapa lama bel berbunyi dan semua segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap malas pada seorang murid di belakangnya yang menunggu si Ketua Park untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Pemuda ganas itu mendesah lalu berdiri tanpa perlu di beritahu lagi. Kim Seonsangnim pun sudah berada di ambang pintu menunggu Chanyeol keluar.

"Aku akan menjemputmu istirahat nanti. Belajarlah yang baik"kata Chanyeol sok benar layaknya anak baik-baik.

Baekhyun tetap berusaha terlihat cuek. "Hem"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Baekhyun. Menangkup kepala mungil itu dengan satu tangan. Menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya singkat.

"Bye bye" ujarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan semburat merah juga tatapan terkejut teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baekki" Sehun memanggil dan Baekhyun menoleh malu.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang satu penjelasan mengenai semua ini" kata Sehun serius sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah di kantin. Perutnya memang lapar dan minta di isi sejak tadi. Tapi rasa malunya lebih di prioritaskan kali ini.

Baginya ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali dalam kehidupan sekolah menengahnya. Duduk manis di sudut kantin bersama dengan **para penguasa sekolah**. Makan siang bersama anak-anak yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja maupun namja.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol yang tangan panjangnya terulur manis di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Emm... Aku tidak lapar" dustanya menunduk dalam.

"Hmm, kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong"

"Sungguh, Yeol. Aku bisa makan nanti" tolak Baekhyun dengan menambahkan _'setelah aku terbebas dari tatapan membunuh para yeoja itu' _dalam hati.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar namun begitu lekat seakan pandangannya hanyalah Baekhyun seorang. Menurutnya Baekhyun yang malu-malu begini sangat manis. Sementara para penguasa sekolah lainnya menatap pasangan baru (yang belum resmi) itu dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Tentu saja yang paling antusias adalah Luhan.

"Ya sudah aku pesankan saja. Kau bisa memilih nanti. Hey! Kau kemari!" teriak Chanyeol pada seorang siswa.

"Pesankan dua ramyun, cola, dan susu strawberry. Cepat!" titahnya angkuh.

Lelaki malang itu menurut patuh dan segera berlari meninggalkan meja para penguasa sekolah. Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol cukup keras. Membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak bisakah kau jalan sendiri jika mau memesan makanan? Kau kan punya kaki!" amuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenal 'apa-arti-memesan-sendiri' jadi jangan heran Baekki-ya" balas Chanyeol lalu mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

"_Yeah. Welcome to our world sweety_" ucap Chen merentangkan tangan layaknya raja yang menyambut tamu baru.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan mereka semua.

"Nantinya kau juga akan terbiasa. Kami memang seperti ini. Kau sendiri sebentar lagi pasti akan menikmatinya Baekhyun-ah" papar Kris dan Baekhyun hanya melongo.

Ohh, sungguh. Anak-anak orang kaya ini memang benar-benar suka berbuat seenak jidatnya. Mereka santai saja dari tadi menyuruh murid lain memesan makanan bak babu pribadi mereka. Dasar iblis!

"Baekhyun-ah. Kemana Oh Sehun? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Luhan membuka suara.

"Ah, sepertinya dia sedang di perpustakaan"

"Hmm begitu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan menopang pipinya.

Kepalanya berputar. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia ingin menanyakan keberadaan Sehun pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi dia takut Baekhyun merespon aneh-aneh makanya Luhan hanya diam saja menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak bertanya macam-macam. Malah dia terlihat sibuk dengan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyuapinya layak baby siter pada majikan kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang si kacamata?" tanya Kai membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Pria manis itu menggeleng dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja.."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja" papar Kai.

"Yap! Kalau begitu aku ingin keperpustakaan sekarang!" seru Luhan dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau menemui dia, Lu?" sinis Kai menyelidik.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi mengurusi Luhan? Dia sudah besar. Terserah dia mau pergi kemana pun dia suka. Kau bukan ibunya Kim Jongin" penuturan Jongdae membuat Luhan dan Kris tertawa.

Kai hanya membuang muka menahan malu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja berkulit tan itu, Luhan segera berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya pamit pada BaekYeol yang masih berdebat kecil.

Tidak berapa lama Baekhyun menyerah dan memakan ramyun-nya. Tapi dengan syarat dia harus makan sendiri tanpa campur tangan si tiang listrik ini. Chanyeol pun tersenyum puas.

Selagi makan, mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk kedalam kantin sendirian. Baekhyun menyahutkan nama sahabatnya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo ikut bergabung tanpa rasa sungkan pada para penguasa sekolah. Kyungsoo yang menoleh sedikit terbelalak.

Kenapa sahabatnya bisa bersama para penguasa sekolah?

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mendekat juga. Matanya terus memandang namja yang duduk di sebelah Chen. Kakinya melangkah pelan pada meja mereka.

Tiba-tiba Chen terkikik geli melihat reaksi kaku pada wajah Kai. "Tuhan! Ini akan menarik sekali!"

"Hai, Baekki" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Hai! Kau sudah makan Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku baru mau memesan sesuatu" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajah ketika dia datang.

"Kalau begitu berdua saja makan denganku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan menghabiskan dua ramyun ini sekaligus. Palli bantu aku Kyungie!" rengek Baekhyun di ikuti tawa pria bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia nyaris saja mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi itu jika tangan seseorang dengan cepat menariknya kembali berdiri.

"Lebih baik ikut aku keluar. Cepat!" titah namja itu. Kyungsoo sempat heran namun akhirnya dia pun menurut. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan namja yang baru saja merebut sahabatnya untuk membantu Baekhyun makan.

"Hahhhhh..." satu hembusan nafas panjang di keluarkan Kris. Sedangkan Chen terus saja tertawa seperti orang gila. Dia merasa sangat terhibur dengan kecangunggan yang telah terjadi meski si kecil yang baru bergabung ini tidak paham apa maksud tawa senang Kim Jongdae.

"Cepat habiskan ramyunmu" ucap Chanyeol membuka mulut yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Sakit... Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Rintihan Kyungsoo membuat namja itu berhenti. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu berbalik mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kelihatan namja itu terlihat sangat frustasi sekaligus menahan amarah.

"Kau itu bodoh?" sontak sebuah pertanyaan sinis terlontar dari bibir eksotis Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan raut sendu.

"Hahh... Kalau kau tahu akan seperti ini nantinya lebih baik tadi kau menghindar saja. Kau tahu kan Chen akan semakin senang? Apalagi melihat reaksi wajahmu! Babo!" marah Kai panjang lebar. Tapi tidak sampai meninggikan suara. Pria ini sudah mengenal betul Kyungsoo sensitif akan bentakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" lirihnya pelan.

Kai menghela nafas berjalan sedikit di tempatnya. Kemudian menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak suka melihat wajah muram pria bermata bulat ini.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Kai-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo ketika Kai hendak berjalan pergi. Kai berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Gomawo..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Tubuh Kai berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan dingin Kai begitu menusuk pandangan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu bahwa Kai sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Namun Kyungsoo belum sadar. Bentuk perhatian Kai adalah karena dia menyimpan suatu perasaan khusus. Ingat waktu Kyungsoo di suruh memakai wig dan di permainkan? Saat itu Kai juga emosi dan tanpa sengaja tinju manisnya melayang pada wajah Young Jae.

"Sial" umpatnya kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

**Sepi. **

Lorong taman belakang sekolah begitu sepi. Tapi sekarang tidak dengan isakkan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Memecah keheningan membuat hati Kim Jongin terasa sesak.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol tidak punya ibu! Hahahaha" suara bising itu terdengar beberapa kali di telinga Chanyeol kecil.

Kupingnya terasa pengang dengan beberapa anak berusia empat tahun yang berkerumun mengelilinginya. Berbagai pertanyaan, umpatan, bahkan ejekan sudah sering dia dengar di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah membalasnya. Karena semua yang mereka katakan memang benar.

"DIAM!" bentak Chanyeol menutup telinganya rapat. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan yang masih mentertawakannya.

Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya di taman kanak-kanak. Chanyeol di bully. Dikucilkan dan selalu di ganggu waktu bermainnya dengan anak-anak yang terbilang lebih rendah status sosial di bandingkan dirinya.

"Kami saja yang tidak punya rumah mewah punya keluarga bahagia. Makanya jangan jadi pangeran menyebalkan yang tinggal di kerajaan Chanyeol! Hahaha" ejek salah satu temannya yang bertubuh gendut.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Berjalan lebih jauh lagi sampai akhirnya duduk sendiri di bangku ayunan. Memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bermain bola berkumpul bersama-sama penuh kegembiraan.

Chanyeol bukan anak yang tidak supel. Dia hanya tidak di sukai karena fakta yang di katakan para temannya. Bagi mereka, keluarga utuh adalah hal terbaik. Lain halnya untuk Chanyeol yang selalu diantar pulang oleh supir dan butlernya.

"Tuan muda. Mari kita pulang" ajak Leeteuk, butler pribadi keluarga Park.

Chanyeol kecil menurut lalu meraih tangan Leeteuk. Berjalan bergandengan menuju mobil yang sudah terbuka pintunya oleh sang supir. Tidak berapa lama mobil berjalan. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh di pipi chubby-nya.

Chanyeol kecil kembali menangis diam-diam. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak ada yang memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ejekan temannya itu hanya candaan biasa. Tidak ada. Hanya Leeteuk yang terus memandang Tuan Mudanya dengan tatapan pilu saat mengetahui kalau Chanyeol selalu menangis.

_'Dimana ibuku?'_

'_Aku merindukan ibuku...'_

_'Kapan ibu akan memelukku lagi?'_

Mata Chanyeol kecil terpejam. Lantunan pertanyaan itu tidak berhenti membayangi pikirannya. Umurnya baru empat tahun. Dan Chanyeol tidak pantas kesepian tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

_'Chanyeol-ah... Ibu menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang'_

"EOMMA!"

**Chanyeol terbangun.  
**  
Keningnya berpeluh dengan beberapa cairan bening yang tidak sengaja keluar membasahi pipinya. Pria itu menghela nafas berat ketika mengambil posisi duduk. Mengusap keningnya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdebar cepat akibat mimpinya di siang bolong.

"Sial... kenapa aku.. kembali mengingat hal bodoh itu lagi?" umpatnya dengan suara serak.

"Ughhh... sedikit lagiiii..." suara tertahan yang familiar membuyarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh heran pada sumber suara cempreng di belakangnya.

"Hahhh.. Coba tanganku lebih panjang! Aihhh…. Kenapa susah sekali!?" rengeknya sambil terus menjulurkan tangannya pada salah satu batang.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menoleh.

**Dari atas pohon tentunya.**

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya. Sedang apa kau disitu? Membolos siang hari seperti ini tidak baik tahu!" sungut Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ya! Tidak bisa lihat kondisimu sendiri? Kau bisa jatuh. Cepatlah turun!"

"Shireo! Ini lebih penting daripada nanti kena omel Choi Seonsangnim lagi"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Tali sepatu berwarna putih itu menggantung manis pada batang pohon. Sedangkan sepatu kets Baekhyun bergelantungan dengan nyaman. Pemandangan itu sukses membuat mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Mereka mengerjaimu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Molla…. Tahu-tahu aku dapat kertas di kolong meja kalau sepatuku ada disini. Padahal tadi aku cuma pergi keruang kesehatan sebentar untuk pemeriksaan. Tapi— akhinya malah begini" keluh Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Yasudah kau lebih baik turun. Biar aku yang ambilkan"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ini sudah setengah jalan Yeol. Tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Setengah jalan apanya? Buktinya tanganmu dari tadi tidak bisa menggapai tali itu. Kau ketakutan Baekki. Akui saja"

"Aku tidak bilang aku takut! Berhentilah mengangguku!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Sudah jangan berisik Yeol. Aku pasti bisa mengambilnya!" tegas Baekhyun dengan suara tertahan memajukan lagi tubuhnya pada dahan batang yang lebih tipis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak terlihat yakin melihat usaha getol pria mungil itu. Oh, lalu jangan lupa ingatkan Ketua Park pada seseorang yang menjahili namja-nya (yang belum resmi) saat ini. Ketika bertemu orang itu tulangnya akan remuk total.

"Tapi kau bisa jatuh! Kalau dahannya patah bagaimana?!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku gendut begitu?!" sungut Baekhyun yang emosi ketika perkataan Chanyeol mengarah pada beratnya.

Pria itu bersedekap sambil menyeringai tampan.

"Sebelumnya pernah kurasakan saat di lorong bar. Kau tau? Aku sedikit mengangkatmu saat kita melakukan sesi ciuman panas itu dan kau mendesah sangat seksi—"

"—HYAAA! LUPAKAN UCAPAN BODOHMU ITU! HENTIKAAAN!" histeris si mungil menutup matanya dan telinganya sambil bergerak-gerak heboh.

Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa puas bisa menggoda Baekhyun.

Karena pria kecil ini tidak bisa diam. Terdengar suara **'KREK'** dari sang dahan yang menandakan kalau suara Baekhyun terlalu nyaring(?) Uhh, sepertinya bukan suara. Melainkan ucapan Chanyeol seperti ada benarnya mengenai berat badan si pria manis.

Dahan itu sedikit retak dan semakin retak sebelum Baekhyun sadar.

"BAEK! AWAS!"

**BRUKK!  
**  
Alhasil tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Tubuhnya jatuh kebawah tanpa rasa sakit. Loh? Tanpa rasa sakit? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun merasa tulangnya patah akibat menyentuh tanah berumput itu dengan keras?

Hmm pantas saja. Yang meringis adalah seseorang yang sedang di tindihnya dengan nyaman.

"Arrgggghhhh..." rintihan pilu terdengar dari bibir Tuan Park.

"Ya Tuhan! Yeol! Kenapa kau bisa dibawah sana?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik yang duduk di atas pinggangnya.

Tidak berapa lama sepatu kets Baekhyun jatuh mengenai kepala pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan bagai yeoja yang bertemu idolanya. Sepatunya telah selamat dan berhasil dia dapatkan kembali.

Hey Baek! Chanyeol masih dibawahmu!

"Ahhhh! Mian! Aku akan menyingkir!" jerit Baekhyun kembali panik.

Chanyeol perlahan membalikkan badannya. Sementara Baekhyun mengusap-usap pinggang belakang pria itu penuh kelembutan. "Astaga. Kurasa tulangku patah..."

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut! Mianhae, Yeol. Aku tidak sengaja.. Lagipula kenapa kau malah disitu? Huhh.." celoteh Baekhyun lalu ikut meringis ketika Chanyeol berusaha duduk dengan kedua sikut yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu. Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" ringis Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kesengsaraan (?) dan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya dia hanya berakting kesakitan. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak seberat yang dia pikirkan. Mana mungkin berandal kelas kakap paling ganas dan sadis di SM SHS tidak kuat hanya tertimpa si mulut berisik Byun Baekhyun? Intinya pria brengsek itu sedang iseng pada si mungil ini.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja dan akan cepat sembuh kalau—"

"Kalau?" Baekhyun terlihat serius dan memajukkan badannya.

"Kalau kau menciumku sekarang juga... AUHHH! SAKIT BAEK! KENAPA KAU CUBIT BAGIAN ITU?!" pekik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar mesum! Park Babo! Aku benci padamu!" amuk Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena tangan Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga tubuhnya condong kedepan. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat bibir Chanyeol langsung mencium singkat bibir mungil Baekki.

"Hukuman karena sudah menyakiti pinggangku dan bersikap manis" ucap Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu merona hebat tanpa perlu di deskripsikan lagi wajahnya. Dia mengigit bibir menahan rasa malu.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol menciumnya disekolah! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Ini masih jam pelajaran!

"Kau memang licik! Menyebalkan!"

"Hem? Benarkah? Sepertinya kau baru tahu itu" goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya pura-pura sok sibuk memakai sepatu yang baru saja selamat. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu hanya tertawa sambil memakaikan sepatu pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Ah! Yeol. Aku ingin bertanya"

Chanyeol menoleh menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Tadi saat kau tidur kau bergumam 'eomma' 'eomma' seperti anak bayi!" ejek Baekhyun menahan tawa.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seketika. Sial, Baekhyun mengingatkannya lagi pada hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia lupakan. Membayangkan sekilas saja memori kelam itu sungguh menyakitkan. Bahkan sekarang wajah Chanyeol mulai murung dan terlihat kosong pandangannya.

"Yeol? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Untuk apa dia masih memimpikan ibunya? Wanita itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan satu fakta lagi. Baekhyun telah mendengarnya mengigaukan nama itu sungguh memalukan..

"Inikah alasan kenapa kemarin kau seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia menghirup nafas sampai matanya terpejam lalu membuangnya dengan helaan panjang. Baekhyun mengigit bibir. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan sedih lagi. Dirinya merasa bodoh sudah menyakiti Chanyeol secara batin (dan fisik) tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa" papar Chanyeol terlihat kosong.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbalik. Sekarang mereka berhadapan. Pemuda manis ini menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi pria itu.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua masalahmu" ucapnya lembut dengan tatapan serius.

Chanyeol terdiam memandangi wajah cantik seseorang dihadapannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tuhan memang sangat baik telah menurunkan malaikat mungil berhati selembut kapas seperti Baekhyun. Belum pernah ada yang berani mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol meski wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat menyeramkan dan tidak bermoral sikapnya.

Tapi siapa sangka? Hatinya sekeras batu akibat menyimpan masa lalunya yang pahit. Begitu banyak orang yang takut padanya. Berniat menyapa saja tidak. Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang pada malam itu. Malam yang tidak pernah pria ini lupakan atas segala kebaikan dan kepolosan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur. Bagaimana pun hatinya menghangat karena malaikat kiriman Tuhan di hadapannya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bercerita.." kata Chanyeol.

Namun dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya...cium aku dulu"

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

Dan satu pukulan manis kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bodoh benar aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu tadi, ck! Sia-sia saja rasa simpati ini kalau bersama tiang listrik idiot seperti dirimu Park Babo! Ternyata memang otakmu penuh hal-hal mesum. Konyol! Aku pergi" umpat Baekhyun bak emak-emak kosan (?) dengan sadis.

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu ikut berdiri mengejar Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Baekhyun yang terkaget memukul lengan kekar Chanyeol sesekali. Namun sayang itu tidak cukup kuat untuk melepas rengkuhan manis si jangkung. Sehingga mau tidak mau dia menutup kedua matanya. Takut ada murid lain yang memergoki kemesraan pasangan dadakan ini.

"Haha, kau memang benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang marah. Cium aku sedikit, Baek. Ayolahh!" pinta Chanyeol iseng dan Baekhyun tetap berteriak tidak mau sambil menggeleng.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi mata seseorang tampak sangat menusuk memandang adegan sepasang kekasih (yang belum resmi) dari lantai atas. Tangannya terkepal erat di jendela. Tatapan dinginnya begitu benci melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

_'Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian bersama! Tidak akan pernah!'_ geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah menjelajahi rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Gerakannya begitu manis untuk seorang namja. Sebenarnya dia sedang mengendap-endap kecil agar tidak ketahuan seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Tadi siang dia memang berniat mencari namja itu. Sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba UKS menjadi begitu ramai akibat anggota klub sepak bola yang cedera semua secara serentak. Benar-benar bodoh untuk mencari alasan dekat dengan asisten dokter juga salah satu penguasa sekolah manis seperti dirinya.

Sosok yang di carinya terlihat. Namja jangkung berkulit susu itu sedang sibuk dengan satu buku di tangannya. Membelakangi si manis yang sedang berjalan hati-hati di belakangnya.

Tangannya terulur menutupi mata yang berkacamata. Meski harus ekstra berjinjit sedikit agar bisa sampai pada kepala si namja. Namun dia tidak menyerah. Lagipula namja cupu itu tidak menolak.

"Hmm... Aku tahu ini siapa?" ucapnya sementara si manis tersenyum mengigit bibir menahan senyum.

"Baekhyunie!" sahutnya dan langsung membalikkan badan. Memegang tangan si pelaku-penutupan-mata-Oh-Sehun.

Namja manis itu sempat terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. Tapi sebuah senyuman ceria terulas di bibir pinknya. "Salah besar! Payah kau Oh Sehun!" ejek Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun tergagap. Dia terlihat lebih terkejut dari pada Luhan dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah—Ma—maaf Luhan-ssi" gugupnya lalu membalikkan badan kembali.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sehun. "Kau masih membaca disini? Kan sudah hampir jam pulangnya murid-murid Sehun-ah"

"Emm, aku hanya sedang mengecek buku-buku ini apa sudah tersusun rapih atau belum. Sebentar lagi akan selesai kok" tutur Sehun lalu berjalan cepat dengan Luhan yang mengekorinya.

"Hmm... kurasa sudah tersusun rapih" komentar Luhan lalu mengambil satu buku yang tidak jauh darinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang membaca buku. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat. Sehun tidak akan mengira seorang Luhan akan menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Menutup matanya dan bermain-main seolah mereka sudah kenal dekat lebih dari puluhan tahun.

Oke ini memang terdengar berlebihan. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak sadar ketika aroma wangi tubuh Luhan menyeruak indra penciumannya. Penciumannya? Sehun tersadar dan bangun dari lamunannya akibat bau harum itu. Luhan sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan satu buku di tangan.

"Aku mau pinjam yang ini" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Sehun membetulkan letak kacamatanya kikuk lalu mengangguk cepat. Diambilnya buku itu dan berjalan ke meja pengawas perpustakaan yang telah kosong. Sementara Luhan masih setia mengikuti Sehun layaknya Chanyeol tadi pada Baekhyun. Saudara memang terkadang selalu sama sifatnya.

"Ini" ujar Sehun menyerahkan buku yang telah di beri cap tanggal pengembalian ke perpus.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" senyum Luhan terlampau manis melebihi seorang yeoja. Sehun hanya balas bergumam memandang kearah lain.

"Sehun-ah" yang punya nama menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak lupa janji kita hari ini kan?" tanya Luhan pelan. Entah kenapa jantungnya juga berdebar-debar menatap Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat. Jantungnya bergemuruh tidak karuan. Pipinya memanas sampai kebelakang kupingnya. Perpustakaan ini sangat hening hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

Luhan tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun lama-lama bisa diabetes nanti. Surai coklat terang itu terlihat sangat menawan. Belum lagi aroma khas Luhan yang menyeruak kedalam hidungnya. Luhan benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Tapi kenapa dirinya mau dekat dengan namja culun seperti Oh Sehun? Itulah yang sampai saat ini masih Sehun pertanyakan.

Tubuh Luhan mendekat pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun malah berjalan mundur secara refleks. Luhan kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun . Baginya Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan. Entah ada perasaan apa Luhan selalu tertarik menemui Sehun. Mengajaknya keluar dengan alasan sama-sama _bookholic_ (penggemar buku). Padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja karena merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan dan Sehun hanya bergumam. Terlalu sulit memilah kata untuk menjawab panggilan yang mengalun lembut di telinganya.

"Hap!" dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengambil kacamata tebal Sehun.

"Lu—Luhan-ssi. Tolong kembalikan. Aku tidak bisa melihat" ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Tapi Luhan malah menjauhkan kacamata itu ketika Sehun hendak menggapainya.

"Ambil sendiri" godanya.

Luhan mulai berlari kearah rak-rak. Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Kacamata itu sangat penting. Baginya dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika tidak ada kacamata.

"Luhan-ssi!" sahut Sehun sedikit serak.

"Ayo ambil Sehun-ah!" Luhan malah keasyikan berlari-lari di perpustakaan yang sepi.

Tidak berapa lama Luhan sengaja bersembunyi. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun dia langsung menjerit ketika mendapati Sehun yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun segera mengukung Luhan dengan kedua lengannya. "Tertangkap" ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Luhan tertawa mendengar Sehun terlihat sedikit menikmati permainannya. Tiba-tiba atmosfir di sekitar mereka berdua berubah sangat hangat dan penuh keceriaan.

Tapi pria jangkung itu cepat sadar. Sehun terdiam dan semua kembali menjadi canggung. Tidak bagi Luhan yang tetap tersenyum manis. Sehun sudah mau bercanda dengannya. Tidak diam seperti orang bisu lagi. Dan itu hal bagus.

"Kembalikan kacamataku Luhan-ssi" pinta Sehun dengan suara berat.

Luhan menggeleng sok polos. Entah kenapa pipinya sekarang memanas menatap mata Sehun yang tanpa kacamata memandang lekat dirinya. Otaknya serasa kosong. Ternyata mata Sehun sangat tegas dan indah. Pria itu juga secara tidak sadar mempunyai pesona yang mampu membuat siapapun terlena akan tatapannya. Tidak salah tadi Luhan mengambil kacamata ini.

"Kembalikan Luhan-ssi. Kumohon"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Karena kurasa kau tidak membutuhkannya" papar Luhan dan Sehun mengerutkan alis.

"Buktinya tadi kau bisa mengejarku dengan baik. Sepertinya kau memang tidak membutuhkan kacamata ini"

Penuturan Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut. Belum lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat bisa sedekat ini dengan namja yang di sukainya. Sehun yang cerdas tidak berkutik. Namun bukan berarti otaknya kosong seperti Luhan.

Maka dengan gerakan refleks tanpa cela Sehun mengecup singkat pipi kanan Luhan dan langsung mengambil kacamatanya. Mata Luhan membulat tidak percaya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan jantungnya serasa mendapat hentakan. Barusan Sehun melakukan apa? Mencium pipinya?

"Sekarang tidak lagi ada padamu Luhan-ssi. Dan aku memang membutuhkanny—"

"Sehun!" sekarang gantian Sehun yang terbelalak.

Luhan tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ketika mendapat kejutan manis pria jangkung ini. Semburat merah mendominasi wajah Luhan yang terbenam punggung lebar Oh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri gugup harus melakukan apa. Sungguh otaknya sekarang serasa membeku total. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung saat tangan besar itu dengan sendirinya berjalan hendak menyentuh jemari Luhan yang berada di dadanya.

"Lu—Luhan-ssi..."

"AH! SEHUN-AH!" sahut Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba merusak acara peluk-memeluk-sehun-dan-luhan.

"Ternyata kau disini. Hampir saja Jung Ajusshi menutup pintunya. Kajja kita pulang! Loh! Luhan-ssi sedang apa kau di sudut sana?" tanya Baekhyun polos melihat Luhan berdiri membenamkan wajahnya pada salah satu rak. Padahal Baekhyun baru saja berhasil menjadi pengganggu berat.

Benar-benar... namja cerewet ini sangat menyebalkan!

Chanyeol terkekeh dibelakang Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menengok tidak suka. Kenapa tiang listrik ini datang-datang malah tertawa aneh? Hey, kalian berdua sama saja menyebalkan bukankah begitu?

"Rasakan itu, Lu. Sekarang gantian kau yang di rusak acaranya oleh si manis ini. Haha, Tuhan memang sungguh adil" ejek Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sudah memerah menahan malu memberenggut.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Dia memutar kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum menang, Luhan yang memerah padam, juga Sehun yang menundukkan kepala. Ah, Sehun yang seperti itu sih sudah biasa.

Meskipun mereka bukan makhluk pedalaman di hutan belantara (?) Ternyata hukum alam memang berlaku didunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhir ceritanya ngga banget deh -_- **

**Maaf yah ini juga buru-buru.**

**Sehyun punya alesan kenapa lama update. Pertama ffn lagi PMS (sepertinya) dari kemaren ngambek gak bisa di buka hihhhh.. /stress/**

**Kedua, sehyun sempat kecelakaan. Tangan kanan sehyun yang telapaknya robek susah ngetik makanya belum sempet ngedit. Sudah tidak usah dibayangkan yah~ ^^ ****dan hasilnya jadi gaje deh chapnya T_T**

******Anyways~**

******Kalian suka cerita exo shipper GS gak? Kalo iya bilang yah sehyun mau post soalnya hehe**

******Thanks buat Ra-ssi (flamyflame) yang nge-PM sehyun kasih saran banyak banget! Gomawo.. /bow/**

******Big Thanks juga buat para Readers Saranghae! I Love You All :**** ({}) /ciumin satu satu/ **

******Last!**

******Sehyun minta review dikit gpp kan? /nyengir kuda/**

******YEHET! \^_^/  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**There's another Chara in here **

**But please do not bashing okay? ^^**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******-BaekYeol Area-**

* * *

"Berhentilah tersenyum kau seperti orang bodoh, Yeol" ejek Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol seakan tuli. Dia tetap tersenyum sesekali terkekeh sambil terus melajukan mobilnya pelan. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk anteng di sebelah hanya memandang lurus pada jalanan depan mobil.

Mata bulat nan tajam itu melirik kaca atas mobil. Tampak wajah Luhan yang memerah padam dengan Sehun di sebelah yang ikut menjadi penumpang dadakan mobil Chanyeol. Meski tadi pria berandal itu sudah berkali-kali menolak pulang bersama si kacamata. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengelak _puppies eyes_ Baekhyun?

Tidak ada tentu saja. Bahkan seorang Ketua penguasa sekolah, Park Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Baby, sebenarnya aku berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar tadi. Tapi dua orang pengganggu ini malah kau suruh ikut. Mereka mau kuturunkan dimana?" tanya Chanyeol tidak tahu diri pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar kepala dengan tatapan sengit. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar tiang listrik idiot yang tidak punya sopan santun? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seenak jidatnya seperti itu tanpa sungkan pada Luhan dan Sehun?

"Emm.. Chanyeol-ssi. Sebaiknya sampai di sini saja. Aku bisa naik taksi nanti—"

"Jangan Sehun-ah! Sudah biarkan saja apa kata si bodoh ini" cegah Luhan menggenggam erat lengan Sehun seakan pria itu hendak meninggalkannya di dunia ini sendirian. Padahal Sehun hanya sekedar menyarankan. Belum berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit pun. Alhasil mereka kembali canggung, malu-malu kucing kembali.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku! Siapa juga yang mau pergi jalan-jalan bersamamu?" sungut Baekhyun sambil membuka paksa pintu mobil.

Chanyeol panik karena Baekhyun memberi _getsure_ seakan-akan dia akan melompat dari mobil. Maka dia memberhentikan mesin mobil dengan cepat dan men-_auto lock_ semua pintu.

"Oke oke aku tidak akan menurunkan mereka Baby" pasrah Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Jangan panggil 'Baby'!"

"Lalu apa? Baeby kah?" godanya menaikkan sebelah alis.

Baekhyun tetap cemberut membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. Dia mengusak rambut pria di hadapannya dan menarik kepala belakang Baekhyun dengan cepat sampai kedua belah bibir itu bertemu.

Sontak mata penumpang di kursi belakang membelalak kaget. Luhan sampai nyaris memekik jika dia tidak ingat ada Sehun di sampingnya. Pasalnya baru kali ini dia melihat orang ciuman _live _secara terang-terangan.

"KYAAA! SIAPA SURUH KAU MENCIUMKU BODOH?!" pekik Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan malu, sesekali menoleh pada HunHan di belakang. Chanyeol hanya balas tertawa keras.

"Hukuman-mu karena belum menjawab perasaanku" tutur pria itu dan sukses memberhentikan lolongan Baekhyun.

Seketika suasana hening.

Sehun dan Luhan tetap diam. Tentu saja masih tercengang dengan kejadian yang baru mereka lihat barusan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman maklum. Tenang saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan pria ini dengan sendirinya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

"Uhh— Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku harus kerja hari ini" lirih Baekhyun sangat pelan lalu memainkan jarinya.

Chanyeol kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Baiklah, Baekki-ah"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pria jangkung itu enggan beranjak dari kursinya sejak menemani si kecil bekerja empat jam yang lalu. Chanyeol terus memandang gerak gerik calon kekasihnya dengan tekun. Matanya begitu setia berlabuh pada Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir melakukan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya suasana mulai sepi. Para pelanggan maniak dunia malam itu lebih tertarik pada atraksi DJ di bawah sana. Sehingga pekerjaan Baekhyun sedikit melonggar.

"Kemarilah" ucap Chanyeol melihat dia sudah senggang dan Baekhyun pun mendekati kursinya.

"Minum ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas cappuccino yang di buatkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus"

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau kelelahan Baby"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu Chanyeol" keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menumpu pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Wae? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak suka"

"Tapi aku suka"

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka. Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang"

"Tapi itu panggilan special-ku Baekki. Jarang ada orang yang kupanggil dengan panggilan spesial loh. Hanya kau saja" tutur Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kita belum resmi berpacaran. Jadi jangan bertindak seolah-olah memang begitu"

"Kalau begitu cepat jawab pernyataanku sekarang!" desak Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. "_No way Mr. Park_" tukasnya dan kembali meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu kembali membuka mulut. "Istirahatlah sebentar Baekki. Yang kerja di sini bukan cuma kau saja"

"Tapi shift-ku belum selesai sebelum jam setengah sebelas" jelas Baekhyun dan wajah Chanyeol berubah. Pria mungil ini menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyuruh Chanyeol pulang sejak mereka sampai di bar. Tapi sayang orang ini sangat keras kepala sama seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol bilang dia ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Takut ada pria mesum yang menggodanya lagi dan Chanyeol tidak rela jika itu terjadi. Maka dengan sabar dia menunggu Baekhyun selesai bekerja setelah itu berniat menghantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya lima menit saja ya" ucap Baekhyun mengalah.

Pria itu tersenyum manis, mengangguk gembira. Baekhyun sampai terkekeh menanggapinya. Kenapa Ketua penguasa sekolah ini tiba-tiba terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang manis? Kemana perginya si wajah sangar super galak?

"Kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras" puji Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan gelasnya pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tersipu. Mau tidak mau akhirnya dia meminum cappuccino Chanyeol karena dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ibuku" papar si kecil mulai menyerup minuman Chanyeol dengan sikut bertumpu pada meja Bar.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut surai krem itu. "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ibumu. Karena kau sangat hebat Baek. Ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu dan beruntung punya anak baik sepertimu"

Pipi Baekhyun merona malu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Namun dia berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat. "Hem, begitulah. Ibumu juga pasti akan menyayangimu jika kau berlaku baik Yeol"

Sontak ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata sedikit melebar. Bingo! Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk memancing ekspresi Chanyeol dan dia mendapatkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin bertanya 'kenapa?'. Meski aku tahu itu privasi bagimu dan mungkin tidak seharusnya kau bercerita jika kau tidak suka. Tapi melihat wajahmu yang memendam sesuatu kalau boleh jujur… Aku—tidak suka Yeol" jelas Baekhyun menatap serius padanya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia memalingkan muka. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakannya. Hanya saja dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengulas kembali masa lalunya yang terlampau pahit.

"Jika kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku belum menerima perasaanmu. Itu karena hal ini"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang berwajah sendu kebingungan. Terlalu banyak misteri mengenai si pria bermarga Park sehingga Baekhyun merasa harus berpikir dua kali untuk menerima perasaan Chanyeol.

'_Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku bertanya-tanya... Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa kau membelaku? Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Kenapa kau malah menyukaiku dan selalu melindungiku? Padahal dulu kita orang asing. Dan kau hanya anak berandal sekolah yang tidak tahu aturan. Kenapa sekarang kau mulai mengganggu hidupku dan mengacaukan isi hatiku?' _

Gumaman itu nyaris keluar di bibir Baekhyun. Tapi keberaniannya hanya sebatas menggema di hati dan pikiran. Sebenarnya pria mungil ini tahu siapa yang dia suka. Dan dia rasa itu bukan Chanyeol. Dia terus berpendirian bahwa orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya-lah yang seharusnya dia cintai.

Namun Baekhyun selalu ragu akibat perlakuan manis Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar berusaha keras memasuki pintu hatinya meski harus mengetuknya dengan kasar.

"Maaf" lirih Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal pada meja.

Menariknya mendekat. Menggenggam erat penuh perasaan. Darah Baekhyun berdesir. Tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat sampai kehatinya. Genggamannya sungguh lembut. Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap kasar pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Karena aku belum menjelaskan semuanya"

"Jadi kau tidak akan menarik syarat 'aku harus menciumu' jika aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui segala tentangmu? Kenapa kau sangat mesum babo?" ucap Baekhyun memajukkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tergantung. Jika kau bersedia. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya"

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaanmu kalau aku saja tidak boleh mengerti dirimu Yeol? Kau tau? Semua hal ini begitu tiba-tiba.. Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa berlaku aneh padaku—Maksudku mengenai perasaan dan sikapmu"

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan Baekhyun tertarik hingga tubuhnya condong kedepan. Chanyeol mencium jemari lentik itu sampai memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas berat menyapu jari-jari Baekhyun yang telah merona bak apel busuk.

Sungguh! Tindakan Chanyeol selalu tidak terduga namun mampu menggemuruhkan hati si mungil.

"Maafkan aku—Aku tahu, kau pasti masih bingung dengan semua tindakanku yang sangat spontan. Tapi ketahuilah..."

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Bola mata coklat itu seakan mengunci seluruh sudut pandangan Baekhyun. Oh, tidak. Pria ini begitu tegas menyiratkan pandangan kasih sayangnya.

"Setiap ungkapan perasaan tidak membutuhkan suatu alasan Baekhyun" tutur Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya cepat mendengar ucapan pria itu. Lalu segera berbalik memunggunginya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris. Kecewa dengan pergerakan si mungil. Tapi dia merasa maklum karena ini memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia mengatakan sejujurnya pada Baekhyun mengenai dirinya. Bukan terus menutupinya.

Sebenarnya pergerakan Baekhyun bukan menolak jawaban Chanyeol yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaannya. Melainkan karena pipinya merona hebat sampai kedua tangannya harus mengangkupkan pipi chubby itu sekarang. Kepalanya menunduk sambil mengigit bibir. Jantungnya seakan-akan mengejek Baekhyun dengan ritme berantakan yang berdegup kencang.

'_Ya Tuhan. Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol?'_ batinnya gugup dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile at night~**

Suara getaran ponsel menggema di kamar sepi yang terkesan gelap. Sudah berkali-kali bunyi bising itu mengganggu manusia yang sedang tertidur lelap akibat aktivitasnya semalam. Wanita itu merasa terganggu kemudian tangannya mengguncang bahu pemuda di sebelah. Mengingat nada dering suara bukan berasal dari handphonenya melainkan milik pria itu.

"Uhh, _please_ angkat! Bunyinya berisik sekali!" titahnya.

Sambil menggeram tertahan pria itu bangkit dengan malas lalu mendudukan tubuh _topless_-nya. Mata sipitnya mencari-cari si perusak acara tidur. Padahal baru sejam dia bisa tertidur nyenyak. Tangannya merampas kasar benda kotak berkedip-kedip itu dan menggeser ke dial berwarna hijau.

"Ya! Kalau mau mengganggu orang tidur tidak harus sekarang kan brengsek?! Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa hah?!—"

"_Ah! Akhirnyaaaa kau mengangkat teleponnya!"_ jerit suara seorang yeoja di sebrang saja.

Pria ini mengeryit heran. "Siapa kau?!"

"_Aishh... __Yang benar saja! Kau__ melupakanku?"_ sungut yeoja itu lalu terkekeh.

"Ck! Kalau kau yeoja kemarin yang minta jatah tertunda maaf saja. Aku sedang tidak mood berganti-ganti"

Terdengar gelakkan tawa nyaring darinya. Namja ini mulai tersulut emosi. Bedebah macam apa yang mengganggu acara tidurnya? Sialan sekali dia.

"_Aigoo... Sifat playboy-mu belum berubah yah. Apa sekarang kau sedang tidur bersama yeoja malam lagi?"_

"Sudah jangan banyak omong! Siapa kau? Berani sekali menganggu tidurku. Tidak lihat kalau sekarang jam tiga pagi?"

"_Ah! Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau di Seoul ternyata jam tiga pagi. Di New York sekarang sudah malam meski belum larut sih__ dan jalanan di sini begitu ramai seperti ada parade__—"_

"Infomu sama sekali tidak berguna. Lebih baik kututup saja"

"_Eiiiittss! Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu__!__"_ tahan sang yeoja dan pria itu hanya berdecak malas.

"_Kim Jongdae~ Kau tidak melupakan siapa aku kan?"_ rengeknya dengan suara manja. Chen sontak membulatkan mata mendengar suara menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Kau..."

"_Hihi. Sudah kuduga hanya kau teman baikku. Maaf mengganggu tidurm__u Jongdae-ah __. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat. Maukah kau menjemputku nanti? Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada __**Pangeranku**__ dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Jongdae-ah~"_ tutur yeoja itu sementara Jongdae hanya terdiam menghela nafas berat.

"Nanti kupikirkan. Aku masih ngantuk dan jangan telepon lagi. Oke?" ucapnya memutuskan sambungan sepihak tanpa mengindahkan sahutan yeoja di sebrang sana.

"Oppa. Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya wanita yang tidur di sebelah Chen yang mulai merapatkan tubuhnya. Memeluk pinggang Chen possessif.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" paparnya.

Padahal dalam hati dirinya sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan yeoja tadi. Kehidupan seseorang akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar sebentar lagi. Dan Chen sudah terlibat kedalamnya. Pria itu merasa harus memesan peti mati sekarang juga. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa bertahan lama lagi hidup di dunia ini.

'_Sial... Dia kembali lagi'_ batinnya lelah.

**-BaekYeol Area- **

.

.

.

.

Rumor mengenai penguasa sekolah yang menyukai murid kelas menengah bawah tersebar luas dengan cepat. Desas desus itu cukup terdengar sampai ketelinga makhluk yang tidak lain sedang di gosipkan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?

Tapi pria yang menyandang gelar Ketua penguasa sekolah tidak menggubrisnya. Atau bahkan mencari si mulut ember yang menyebarluaskan berita palsu. Sudah sangat jelas itu bukan sekedar berita palsu.

Ingat waktu itu Chanyeol sudah berteriak mengancam akan mematahkan leher siapapun bagi yang berani menyentuh (yang hampir) miliknya saat dikantin? Meskipun begitu tetap saja masih saja ada saja murid yang nekat menjahili Baekhyun-nya. Ketua Park juga belum menyadari, kalau beberapa murid tidak menyukai hubungan yang sedang mereka jalin. Tentunya kalian tahu siapa yang sehyun maksud kan? /ups

"Baekhyun-ah. Kemarin kau membolos?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Sebenarnya dia tidak fokus pada ucapan seseorang di sebelahnya tadi.

"Ani… tidak apa-apa. Kupikir bagus juga sesekali kau menghabiskan waktu bersama—namjamu, hehe"

"Kau melihatnya Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut dengan semburat malu di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya. Dari kelasku terlihat jelas" paparnya tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri lalu menunduk gusar. "Aigoo… Si Park Babo itu. Ah! Chanyeol bukan namjaku. Aku belum menerima perasaannya Kyungie"

"Kenapa?" heran Kyungsoo raut wajahnya sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku—"

"Yap! Olahraga hari ini cukup sampai disini. Bagi yang bertugas piket harap bawa bola-bola ini kegudang!" titah Choi Seonsangnim dan semua murid pun bubar. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang pamit duluan.

Pelajaran kedua kelas 12-2 dan 12-3 adalah olahraga. Mereka sengaja bermain basket _indoor_ karena cuaca semakin menipis. Tentu para murid borjuis itu tidak ingin mati kedinginan akibat udara keseharian yang kian berubah.

Menurut mereka karena telah membayar mahal pada sekolah ini. Mereka berhak meminta keadilan. Semua yang berhubungan dengan SM SHS adalah uang. Maka tidak heran para penguasa sekolah yang _notabane_-nya penyumbang dana terbesar selalu berhak untuk berbuat seenaknya.

Lain lagi dengan si kecil yang terlampau hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Sekarang dia kebagian tugas piket. Sebetulnya Baekhyun punya teman sepiket tapi sayang. Anak-anak orang kaya itu tidak mau mengotori tangan hanya sekedar menaruh bola-bola basket digudang.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku minta bantuanmu lagi yah. Maaf tanganku tadi terkilir. Annyeong!" sahut Yura dan Minah yang segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun di gym sendirian.

"Hahh… Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Sehun juga pergi dipanggil guru. Aku sendirian deh"

Baekhyun mulai bergerak memunguti bola-bola yang berceceran satu persatu. Meski harus bersusah payah karena tidak sanggup membawa lima bola sekaligus. Tidak berapa lama Baekhyun selesai dan menaruh bola-bola itu di keranjang. Saking rajinnya dia mengambil kain lap dan mengelap beberapa bola yang sedikit berdebu.

"Yap! Sudah bersih. Saatnya kembali kekelas"

**KLEK!**

Baekhyun menoleh. Sepertinya tadi terdengar sesuatu. Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Omo!"

**KLEK! KLEK! KLEK!**

"Omo! Pintunya! Kenapa bisa terkunci?" herannya kemudian menarik turunkan kembali sang gagang pintu.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak terbuka? Apa tertutup otomatis ya? Tapi kuncinya kan masih menggantung di lubang kun—" Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar beberapa suara yang asing.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Dia tidak tahu ini" bisik suara seseorang.

"Yaaa! Hallo apa ada orang diluar?! Tolong keluarkan aku! Aku terkunci!"

Dan satuhan Baekhyun membuat lampu gudang gym padam. Mulut lebarnya diam. Tubuhnya kaku ketika lampu itu mati. Tamatlah sudah. Baekhyun bukan manusia yang tahan dengan ruang sempit dengan tempat gelap. Apalagi tertutup.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Sudah jam dua belas tepat dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk menemui Baekhyun lagi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kekelas sebelah. Tatapan pria itu memang ganas. Namun hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga seperti orang bodoh yang terlampau jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat cantik.

Seketika kelas berubah hening saat Chanyeol menampakkan wajahnya di depan pintu. Mata nyalangnya mengedarkan pandangan dan berhenti pada Sehun yang sedang menulis. Tanpa pikir panjang lebih baik bertanya pada lelaki itu. Tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada si kacamata dari pada repot mencari si kecil. Lagipula beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sudah berbaikkan di depan banyak murid yang menjadi saksinya. Dan tentu saja dengan paksaan Luhan juga tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Sehun menoleh pelan. Kepalanya langsung menunduk takut. Mau apa Chanyeol menemuinya?

"Iya?"

"Kau melihat Baekhyun? Kemana dia?" tanya Chanyeol menurunkan volume suara agar pemuda ini tidak begitu takut padanya.

"A— aku tidak tahu Chanyeol-ssi. Tadi Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kelas sejak pelajaran olahraga berakhir"

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kan temannya! Kenapa kau malah tidak tahu dan kau meninggalkannya sendirian?!" tukas Chanyeol mulai emosian. Sehun tergagap berusaha menjelaskan.

"T—tadi aku sedang di panggil Seonsangnim, Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi aku tidak tahu" papar Sehun dan Chanyeol berkacak pinggang mendesah kesal.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Selesai olahraga semua langsung masuk kelas karena ada pengumuman dari Kim Seonsangnim" penuturan Sehun kembali membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Pria itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dilihatnya Chen, Kai, dan Luhan yang berjalan menuju kearahnya setelah mereka keluar kelas.

"Oh, kau sudah menemukan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan raut kesal. Luhan merasa paham akan raut jelek saudaranya. Kepalanya berputar mencari keberadaaan Baekhyun. Namun ketika sosok tinggi itu muncul dari kelas 12-2 matanya berhenti memandang sekitar. Satu senyuman terlampau manis merekah di bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah!" sahut Luhan dan Sehun terkejut.

Luhan berlari kecil mendekati si kacamata. Sedangkan yang di panggil tadi bereaksi super gugup entah kenapa malah merapat pada pinggiran pintu kelas. Kepala Sehun menunduk setelah para penguasa sekolah yang lain perlahan mendekatinya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya si manis dengan senyum ramah. Sehun menggeleng tidak tahu sambil memegangi kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya dia hilang" celoteh Chen asal.

Semua yang disana terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Siapa tahu ucapan santai Kim Jongdae ada benarnya. Maka dari itu tanpa aba-aba lagi. Chanyeol berlari mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sosok jangkung itu mulai berpeluh. Berkali-kali dia men-_shoot tree point_ dengan sempurna. Tingginya sangat pantas menjadi atlet basket meski dia sudah berhenti akibat cedera ringan.

Kris, salah satu penguasa sekolah yang paling dingin selesai dengan rutinitasnya. Yaitu bermain basket seorang diri. Kadang dia melakukan hal ini jika sedang stress. Dan kali ini dirinya butuh pelampiasan akibat rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih, Tao.

Pria itu men-_dribble_ bola sesekali dan mulai berlari. Melakukan _shoot_ _lay up_ tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi bola basket itu meringsuk masuk kedalam ring. Kris milik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir bel. Berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini?

Kakinya melangkah keruang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga atau sebut saja gudang gym. Sebenarnya tadi Kris kemari bukan untuk bermain basket. Namun ada satu bola nganggur yang luput dari mata Baekhyun untuk di taruh ketempatnya. Maka dia tidak menyia-yiakan bola basket itu.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu. Sang kunci berwarna perak terpasang manis di lubangnya. Kris mengerutkan alisnya mendengar sayup-sayup isakkan pilu yang terendam. Dia memutar sang kunci tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah ruangan ini lembab dan gelap. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang meringkuk dengan kepala terendam diantara lututnya. Orang yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu mengangkat kepalanya merasakan seberkas cahaya dari luar. Mata Kris membulat meilhat ternyata yang terkurung sambil menangis disini adalah Baekhyun.

"Kau.. Hey, kau kenapa bisa disi—" belum sempat Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya Baekhyun sudah memeluk Kris erat.

Tubuhnya gemetar di pelukan pria itu. Kris yang kebingungan harus merespon apa hanya mengelus pelan si surai krem. Menenangkan Baekhyun sambil sesekali bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam gudang yang gelap sendirian.

"Terima kasih Kris-ssi.. Sepertinya tadi ada yang sengaja mengunciku. Aku phobia ruang tertutup... hiks" isak Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk. Lalu membawa Baekhyun keluar gudang dengan hati-hati. Karena tubuh Baekhyun mulai mendingin dan gemetaran dengan wajah basah akibat air mata.

Mereka sudah berada di taman sekolah yang sepi. Sepertinya para murid lebih suka masuk kelas daripada kena omel. Tapi Kris dan Baekhyun malah duduk di bangku taman sambil menyeruput sekaleng kopi dan susu strawberry. Meski keheningan panjang menyelimuti suasana canggung mereka berdua.

"Kris-ssi.. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi" ucap Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak berteriak minta tolong tadi?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir.

"Itu— Aku sebenarnya berusaha tadi. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku terlanjur takut dan aku lapar.." lirih Baekhyun menahan malu. Kris terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan polos pria kecil ini. _Baekhyun memang menarik. Pantas saja Chanyeol menyukainya_, batin Kris.

"Dasar. Sebaiknya kau habiskan susu itu segera jika kau lapar" ucap Kris dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh menyinggungkan senyum.

Mereka berbincang kembali setelah sekian lama semenjak kejadian Kris menolong Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak sempat mengucapkan kata terima kasih lebih lanjut. Atau bahkan, mengungkapkan isi hatinya (mungkin jika dia memiliki keberanian penuh).

Tidak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri. Dia masih menyukai sosok tampan di sampingnya. Kris begitu baik dan berbeda dengan yang lain meskipun dia berwajah dingin. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar lagi mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Dan rasa sukanya baru dia sadari lebih jauh beberapa bulan terakhir kelas tiga.

"Emm… Kris-ssi. Terima kasih telah menolongku dua kali. Waktu itu… Kau… Emm.. Memberikan nafas buatan itu. Aku merasa sangat tertolong" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Pipinya terasa panas sekarang.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Nafas buatan?"

"I—iya. Kau waktu aku terjatuh ke kolam. Kau, memberikan nafas buatan itu—"

"—Sepertinya kau salah paham Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memberikan.." Kris berdehem sejenak. Pembahasan ini benar-benarkan canggung. Terkecuali Baekhyun yang meminta penjelasan dengan cara mengejapkan mata polosnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Bukan aku yang menolongmu memberikan nafas buatan waktu itu Baekhyun" papar Kris yang sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo hebat.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan kau yang tidak sadar ke UKS karena Luhan saat itu menyuruhku"

Baekhyun sangat shock bagai tersambar petir. Padahal selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Kris-lah penolongnya. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menyukai Kris. Karena ciuman pertama Baekhyun telah di ambil oleh pria ini. Namun penjelasan Kris semakin membingungkan Baekhyun.

'_Kalau bukan Kris. Lantas siapa yang merenggut ciuman pertamaku?'_ batin Baekhyun mencelos.

Ternyata selama ini dugaan Baekhyun salah telak. Dia bahkan tenggelam dalam kesalah pahaman cinta maupun presepsinya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh. Raut wajah Baekhyun begitu kacau saat ini. Seperti orang yang di vonis mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Menyedihkan..

Kris akhirnya membuka mulut melihat respon Baekhyun bagai manusia tidak bernyawa. Meskipun ini hanya dugaannya. Tapi siapa lagi orang yang disana waktu itu bersama Baekhyun selain pria itu?

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Sifat keras kepalanya tidak bisa di jinakkan layaknya kuda liar dengan mudah. Setelah tahu bahwa Baekhyun kemarin pulang duluan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri kerumah Baekhyun. Namun pria mungil itu tidak langsung pulang dan malah pergi bersama seseorang.

Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris?

Chanyeol sangat frustasi seharian. Berkali-kali Tuan Park mencoba menelponnya, mengiriminya pesan tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung merespon sikap manisnya. Sampai akhirnya malam tiba Baekhyun baru pulang tanpa memberi kabar pada Chanyeol.

Hal itu semakin menyulut emosi Tuan Park ketika hari berikutnya Baekhyun bertingkah acuh seakan Chanyeol adalah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. Terabaikan.

Mereka memang belum resmi terikat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi usaha Chanyeol begitu gencar mendekati Baekhyun. Menelponnya. Menjemputnya kerumah. Bahkan mengajaknya makan siang. Namun tidak ada repon balik dari si mungil.

Sampai saat ini terhitung sudah sejak pernyataan cintanya di bar malam itu. Hampir seminggu. Perasaan Chanyeol di gantungkan bagai jemuran yang tidak kunjung kering oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun. Kau lihat Baekhyun?" Sehun menggeleng ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di lorong kelas.

"Aishh… Kemana lagi dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Sehun mulai membalas ucapan Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa takut lagi berbicara dengannya meski dia masih sungkan.

"Kenapa dia selalu menghilang? Sejak dia pulang malam hari itu Baekhyun menjadi aneh. Apa kau tahu dia pergi bersama siapa? Tunggu—Apa orang itu kau?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia tahu. Tapi dia terlihat ragu memberitahukan curhatan Baekhyun malam itu pada pria sangar ini. Pasalnya Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyukai cerita Sehun dan langsung menghabisi si namja yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama pria manisnya.

"Waktu itu dia pulang lebih awal—Katanya bersama Kris"

"Kris?" ulang Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Iya. Mereka pulang bersama" tutur Sehun polos.

Tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil sesekali menggeram kesal. Mau apa Kris dengan Baekhyun-nya?

"Chanyeol-ssi sebaiknya kau harus mengetahui sesuatu sebelum berhubungan dengan Baekhyun" ucap Sehun mengingatkan.

Entah kenapa dia merasa Chanyeol harus tahu hal ini. Demi kebaikan perasaan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Baekhyun masih menyukai Kris"

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Maaf Sehyun update lama ffn-nya bener-bener minta di gebukin sekampung nih -_- Makanya kalau sehyun update lama salahin ffn-nya yah. Soalnya dia yang bikin lamaaa /plakkk**

**Oya ternyata dari para readers ternyata banyak yang ngeh yah siapa mantan Yeol ._. Padahal sehyun sengaja bikin kalimatnya rada musingin (?) biar kalian gak ngeh. Ternyata ada beberapa yang jeli :D**

**Daebak!**

**Soal Kaisoo hubungan mereka akan mengejutkan nantinya! /backsound horror**

**Juga HunHan bakal muncul kok. Cuma kalau jarang maklum aja yah. Ini kan ff BaekYeol. Nanti sehyun coba bikin HunHan deh~**

**Buat yang masih nanya NC sehyun cuma bisa perkirakan sekitar 2/3 chap lagi deh. Eh, gatau deh~ **

**.**

**.**

**Chap 10 [sneakpeek (?)] **

"_Maaf Baekhyun-ah. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak terima Chanyeol dekat denganmu" ucapan sinis itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. _

_Kakinya sudah di ambang batas. Semuanya terlambat bagi Baekhyun. _

"_Tidak tunggu dulu!" _

**Don't be a silent readers yah chingudeul. Sehyun udah usaha setiap hari coba login ke ffn and its not easy in the middle of bussiness... **

**So, mind to review? **


End file.
